The Heathen
by Archaic Raven
Summary: A bit of Snape's past come back to 'haunt' him. Changing POV, orthodox characterizations- OFC/Snape. supporting characters: Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (completed)
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: This story is based upon the "Harry Potter" series by author JK Rowling. I make no claim to the world she created, nor to the characters in the original books she penned. I do, however, take claim of the characters Audrey Lark Windsong, her family and Horus and Corbin, the hawks. All other characters to be found here-in belong to either Rowling or friends whom have given me permission to use their own fanfiction characters. None of this is going to be used to make money, and I am only writing this for a bit of fun.  
  
Also: I use the Lakota Sioux as Lark's people, please note however, that I mean no offense in making any alterations in that culture for the story. This is, after all, a work of fiction - so don't believe all (or, actually, most) of what you read about the culture here-in. Want to know the truth of the Sioux culture or that of any other tribe? I suggest you do a reference search online!  
  
**Archiving: If you really, really, really want to, just ask me please!(Note: That also means you have to wait for an answer!)  
  
**No MSTing. That means . . . NONE!! No, no MSTing allowed what so ever!  
  
**This story is also posted at kiwibox.com under my name there which is (you guessed it!) Archaic_Raven  
  
**Thoughts are represented this ways : ~ thought ~  
  
**If you don't like the structure, material or whatnot, please don't bother to keep reading it. I don't write for style, I write to make people smile. Okay? So just get off your highly grammatical horses now.  
  
And now, without further disclaimers or author complaints. to the story!  
  
-----------  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 ~*~ The Heathen ~*~  
  
By: Laura Bishop (Archaic_Raven)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ 3.1.1 Part One ~*~  
  
  
  
~*~ 3.2 Old Friends ~*~  
  
The woman apparates as close as she can to where she is headed. She is dressed in a black felt cloak over robes made of doe skin that are fringed in raven feathers. Underneath the cloak, tied to a belt that is loose around her broad hips, is a sheathed hunting dagger. She carries a doe skin satchel that is decorated with dark beads, and in her other hand is a very plain green suit case. The woman does not think of these things though, as her concentration is on the place where she is walking towards. This place holds memories that are both pleasurable and painful, all thick with emotion, spirit and the dreams of a young woman who was nearly led astray. The woman walking has long hair, which is jet black set off by natural, faint red highlights throughout the thick waves that meet her mid back. She wears it loose, save one braid by her face that is decorated with a bluebird feather and a dark blue bead at the top and a light blue bead at the bottom. She has soft, tawny skin that is virtually blemish free. Her body is strong, thin and amply proportioned, though not very tall (she stands about 5'3). On her proud, catty featured face, she wears no make up -as she's been told many times that she'd too pretty to hide what nature gave her -which was no lie. Her forehead and cheekbones are high and elegant. Her lips are lush and perfectly shaped in a cupid's bow, her nose is slightly upturned and well pronounced. Her chin is proud, though slightly pointed, the shape of her countenance like a heart. However, her large, deep set, almond shaped eyes are her real beauty. They are a deep, sparkling emerald green - a feature she inherited from her British mother- and they are one of her favorite weapons. At the moment, they seem misted over, clouded with thoughts and memories and the beginnings of tears. The last mentioned were immediately stopped, and she continued on her way to her destination. It stands nearby, past the small village she has just entered - Hogsmead. This place she remembers well too. Here had been a place of adventure, fun and long walks with dear friends she sometimes has trouble remembering betrayed her not long after those happy days. All because she would not walk the path they had chosen for her. Only one had stayed by her side during that time, only one - and he was going to be at her destination. She had not seen him since just after graduation, when it all really happened, when those whom she had loved from this place put a dagger in her back over something as fickle as fleshly immortality and the matters of family. It was not something she wanted, nor was killing for joy and no other reason. Had it been in revenge or for honor, she would have went along - but to kill from cold blood, over the matter of bloodline? No, she'd known of enough of that in her people's past to want anything to do with it. After all, her Father's ancestors had been hidden away for fear their souls would be taken with their bodies -all because they knew things, knew magic without having to be taught. They - like people from many other tribes - could see the truth without having the masks ripped off for them. The white wizards had helped them hide from those who would have destroyed them long ago, and in hiding most of them still were, growing in the ways things used to be in the 'muggle world' before the 'west was won'. So, members of the Lakota had been taken from the muggle world and hidden in a mental mists where they could continue - and their 'muggle' families could see them, hear them, be with them always even if the white muggles couldn't see them there. It was all very elaborate, and at the same time simple. Fool the brainless muggles who had come to take their homes. The woman smiled at the system her Father had been raised in. She'd lived that way too for half her life with him and her mother until he died, and then her mother had taken her to live in England -where she came from - and there, she had lived a year. Then, the years in Hogwart's came with her eleventh birthday and it all began. The woman stands before the entrance of the castle that is the school. She is there after so long, and a familiar face is there to greet her.  
  
"Ah, Lark, I'm glad you're here." The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smiled as he led her inside. "It's been a while, my dear, and yet you still look as though you'd just left after graduation." His eyes go down to her feet. "Only minus shoes, and with toe rings added."  
  
"I never was one for shoes, Headmaster." She looks at her bare feet as well, some of her small toes decorated in ornate silver toe rings. The pedicure she had was pretty too, keep in mind, and her toe nails were painted in green. "I hope that won't be a problem?"  
  
"Of course not dear, just don't step on or in anything troublesome, hmm?"  
  
"I promise I won't, Albus." She smiled.  
  
"Audrey?" Another voice pervades the hall despite the quiet, silken tone- making both the woman in question and the Headmaster turn. She knows who it is before she faces him, for he is the only one who ever called her by her first name, save for her mother and father. He looks slightly different now, as though his life has aged him beyond what he should. His sorrows are written clearly on his expression, the horrors he has seen and the pain he has experienced are apparent in his deep, black eyes. Severus Snape stands before her, still remarkably tall, still very thin, still very pale, still with long black hair - which is now far more greasy than it had once been, she notes to herself- and still looking very much like a hawk. And yet, he looks so very different. He walks to where she and Albus are standing, to look down into her eyes. "It is . . . pleasing . . . to see you again." And still as damned coolly polite. Still as secretive. But that doesn't bother her at all, after all, she shared the nature with him - all Slytherins did.  
  
"It's pleasing to see you too, Severus." She gifts him with a short version of the smile she'd given to Albus. Then, the emerald eyes grow sharp on her old friend. "I hear I got the job you've been coveting."  
  
"Now, Lark . . ." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was double sided, something very few people would notice.  
  
"It's alright sir, she's always been the type to rub things in someone's face - regardless of anything." He added the last part with a hiss, looking at her. She just smiles back, raising one thin, dark eyebrow with a nod, acknowledging silently that fault to him.  
  
"And you always have been vindictive, Severus. Perhaps I should watch my back this year?" She questioned gently, watching as his face visibly cleared of annoyance then, but only for a second. This was an inside joke for the two of them, after what had happened so long ago.  
  
"Always, my dearest Professor Windsong." The sharpness was in his voice, but she noticed the humor as well. One had to really know him to know when he was teasing. She knew the truth very well though, she never had to worry about such a thing from him - he'd proven himself to her long ago, when he'd nearly gotten himself killed saving her life. That episode had cost him dearly, cost him in blood and pain, but it was worth it knowing she was alive -and now standing before him, in one piece- and looking as striking as ever. He then looks down at her feet. "I see you still haven't changed at all, either." The look on his face isn't disgusted, just amused, his own arched eyebrows raised in question. ~ Toe rings still ~l, he thinks, watching her amused smirk. ~ Well, no one ever said beauty was always stylish ~. "You do know that your classroom is located in the dungeons, don't you? Wouldn't shoes be advisable, Headmaster, especially on those cold floors?"  
  
"There are warming charms, Severus." She stated before Albus could say anything. "You should know, after all, it was you who dared me to walk out in the snow barefoot our first winter here." She didn't stay long enough to see the look Dumbledore gave the Potion's Master, but she knew it probably made Snape blanch even further. That was one thing she admired about their Headmaster, he could make someone flinch with a look or laugh with a simple smile. An ability she only had the first half of. The second part was something she didn't want to bother with. She makes her way to the room a house elf had appeared to show her to, her mind soon turning to thoughts of the class she was going to teach. Defense Against the Dark Arts, the fifth teacher in five years. Those didn't seem like good odds, but then, she'd always come up on top when the odds were bad. Her mind turned to Severus then, wondering why he had, in fact, not gotten the job the fifth year running. He would be as good at it as she could be, this she knew - he'd taught her some of the things she knew now, and the reverse of them were equal to the cause -if there was a reverse. Her mind then slips to some of her letters that had helped him turn against the ways of darkness that he'd been living in, and he'd been in very deep indeed- and the rest had been his own path after her initial help. She sighs at the memory, wishing he had stayed out of it and come back to America with her. Then, her mind returns back to the original train of thought. Why not give Severus the job he wished so violently for? Maybe Dumbledore had another way to redeem him, and didn't feel as though the Defense class would settle him. Perhaps he knew that all of the memories, all of the adversity with whom Snape used to be would consume him. She shook her head at the thought of what he had gotten himself into all those years ago, and was glad to hear that he had reformed. Though he wasn't the only one to repent of their mistake, he was the only one whom really seemed capable of it. That she had read in his face, and she saw an insolent young boy replaced by a man who had seen Hell -still saw Hell - and was still alive to tell about it. A smile slips across her face.  
  
"I've missed you, old friend." She whispers out loud. The doors are closed though, the house elf is gone, she is alone and she knows Severus will not bother her unless she asks for him or he has a 'real reason' to do so. It is not something she would say to his face anyway, because he needn't be told. He knew, because he felt it to. "It's good to see you again."  
  
~~  
  
He sits in his office, his head in his hands, fingers massaging his temples as he thinks. His mind is on her, of course, of everything that they had ever gone through together. She had saved his soul more than once, and he had saved her life - their friendship was more than that word given to title it. They had been lovers once, but it had been lust driven, they'd seen other people. And still, old jealousies he felt against any one else she'd ever kissed raged through his veins. Love was dead in him, but not the feelings he held for her. Nothing would ever kill them, no matter how much that woman infuriated him, no matter how strange she'd been when they were children and no matter how close he'd come to death for her when they were just nearing adulthood. She was not perfect, nor was he - these things were obvious - but she held his soul in her small hands, and something told him he held hers as well. They had tormented the Marauders together, and been the victims of the return pranks together as well. She had been there for so much of his life, and she knew what his life had done to him. ~ Yes ~, he thinks, ~ we are much more than mere friends - despite how much we can hate one another. And, my dearest Audrey, we could hate each other as forcefully as we could love one another. ~  
  
"I've missed you too." He says out loud to the empty office. ~ Now ~, he thinks to himself, ~ let's see how well the students survive her. ~ A rare smile, unforced and very real, slips across the face of Severus Snape. He respected, cherished and loved Dumbledore and tolerated his co workers, but Audrey . . . She was something else all together.  
  
~ It is good to have an equal again ~, he thinks.  
  
  
  
~*~ 3.2.1.1 New Teacher ~*~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron sit at the Gryffindor table, talking in low voices as Professor McGonagall led out the 1st year children to be sorted. They watched with everyone else -some far more bored than others - as the little, rag-tag hat began to sing a small ditty about the school, the different houses and what houses liked what features about a person. Then, McGonagall began to call out the names of the children.  
  
"Aries, Baron!" Was called first, and a small boy with dark brown hair and wide, blue eyes took up the old hat.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled out immediately.  
  
"Benton, Elize!" A small, sly eyed girl with platinum hair put on the hat.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Well, there goes another life - lost to the snake." Ron Weasley, red haired and growing rather tall stated. "Speaking of snakes, Harry, 'Mione, look up at Snape."  
  
"What's there to look at?" Harry asked, trying hard not to fall asleep as the list was continued to be called out.  
  
"He's next to a new teacher again, looking as sour as ever." Ron stated, using a matter of fact tone. "And this new Professor is a girl. A very pretty girl."  
  
"You mean woman, a pretty woman." Hermione corrected. "And is looks all you think about?"  
  
"Yes." Ron narrowed his eyes, making Hermione roll hers. He then looked to Harry, whose head was then buried under two twisted arms. "Oy, Harry!"  
  
"What?" His attention finally had, Harry Potter - the boy who lived - looked up at his friend.  
  
"Snape, the .. gi.." He caught a warning glance from Hermione. ". . .woman next to him, he's not looking as though he wants to kill her!"  
  
"Maybe they're friends." Hermione shrugged, then noticing that Snape was being an amiable conversation companion with the lady. Well, as amiable as Snape could get, that is. He still looked a bit put out about the whole situation - but it was the fifth year he'd been turned down for the job he so wanted.  
  
"Snape? With friends? Hermione, are you feeling well?" Harry asked, his eyes going to what they were talking about. "Damn, he's smiling! Barely, but this is Snape after all."  
  
"Jepson, Mary!" McGonagall called in the background.  
  
"Gryffindor!" They cheered with the rest of their table as the young girl joined them.  
  
"Jezzas, Krist!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"This is a Twilight Zone moment, isn't it?" Hermione asked Harry, who nodded. They were watching Snape and the new teacher again.  
  
"A what?" Ron questioned, but they just shook their heads at him. A muggle thing, obviously. "Where do you think she's from anyway?" He ignored the odd glance his friends gave one another. "Well?"  
  
"She looks Native American." Hermione said instantly.  
  
"We're gonna be taught by an American? An American who is friendly with Snape?" Ginny, Ron's little sister, had been listening to the conversation and just now joined in. "What's going to happen next?"  
  
"Dumbledore will join Voldemort." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry!" The other three chorused. They caught a warning look from McGonagall, then lowered their voices.  
  
"Just a thought." He snickered. "I mean, look there, she's laughing about something Snape said, and he's looking a bit pleased too."  
  
"Harry has a point." Ginny nodded, blushing slightly as she agreed with the certain someone she had a horrendous crush on.  
  
"This is just too weird." Ron stated, shaking his head.  
  
"Zaveen, Andrea!" McGonagall was heard again.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The cheer went up again from their table, and with that the hall grew quiet, the sorting ceremony over. All eyes went to the Headmaster, who was then standing, surveying the crowd of faces around him.  
  
"Welcome, welcome all to and back to Hogwart's! I do hope you are all hungry, so that you can each enjoy a great amount of our banquet! But first, I have an introduction to make, as well as announcements! To my side, you will find one Madam Windsong. She will be your new Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor." He waited until the applause finished, as well as a few cat calls. Beside Windsong, Snape was looking perturbed, but he had clapped -rather slowly -but that was something of a social achievement for him in the first place. When the hall was silent -or nearly silent -once more, Dumbledore continued. "And now, for the announcements. The Forbidden Forest is for no one to enter. It would do everyone well to remember that! Also, Quidditch trails will be held in two weeks, please see Madam Hooch for further information regarding this! And finally, with this said, let us eat!" A wave of his hands, and a great cheer later, the students -as well as the teachers - found themselves beginning to gorge on a wide array of foods.  
  
After the singing of the school song, which was sung out of a general tune as always, the students were on their way to bed - Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron going along with them. They were still talking about the new teacher too.  
  
"Her name is Windsong then?" Ron asked, thinking out loud.  
  
"I think its pretty." Hermione and Ginny stated at the same time, then looked at each other and gave a jinx laugh as well. It was becoming a bit frightening for the boys how closely minded the two girls were getting on common things like this. It was like they shared a social brain.  
  
"Well, I still wonder why Snape is being nice to her. It's very unlike him." Harry ignored the two girls, looking over them to Ron.  
  
"Very." Hermione stated before the Weasley could make his own interjection. "Maybe they knew each other from when they went to school?"  
  
"It's a possibility. But then, who would want to be friends with a slime ball?" Ron questioned, finally able to talk after the last interruption.  
  
"Well, Draco has friends - all of them are in Slytherin, mind, but they are still classified as friends - and he's a slime ball." It was Ginny that gave that input, making the others nod in agreement.  
  
"If she is his 'friend', then that may mean she's in Slytherin as well. Or rather, was. . ." Hermione said.  
  
"Just what we need. . . . Another snake running about!" It was Ron grumbling then.  
  
"Snakes don't run -Ron, they slither." His sister corrected him, making their two friends laugh.  
  
  
  
~*~ 3.2.1.2 And It Begins ~*~  
  
Lark looks at the schedule in her hands and nearly groans when she comes to her class that doubles Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years - she has that class 2nd that morning. ~ Just what I need on my first day, ~ she thinks as her eyes narrow in annoyance.  
  
"Good morning." She hears Professor McGonagall greet someone else who has just joined them at their breakfast.  
  
"I'm doubtful it will be." The voice that replied was silken and deep. Obviously, Severus Snape had joined them at the table. As McGonagall mumbled something about 'attitude adjustments', Snape sat down beside the new DAtDA professor. Lark can feel as his eyes slide over to look at her indirectly, the smirk on his face as chilly as a winter breeze.  
  
"Is there something you want, Severus?" Windsong asks, sipping at the black coffee she just picked up off the table before her.  
  
"Did I give such an impression?" He whispers coolly in return, picking up his own cup of coffee and stirring it slowly with a long spoon.  
  
"I forget that you are less than friendly in the morning." She shakes her head, then looks down at the file of papers before her. She takes out the student rolls and begins to memorize names. Her eyes lay on one in particular, the emerald green narrowing. Her fifth year doubles class, on the Slytherin part of the roll. "Not another one." She mumbles out loud.  
  
"Ah, yes, Draco Malfoy." Snape smirks knowingly, letting his eyes drift to the student whom he pretends to like. The boy is looking up at them from his distant table like he knows that they are speaking of him. "He's the very being of his father, Audrey."  
  
"Delightful." She murmurs with sarcasm, looking back at the roll from the young boy with the slick blond hair. She goes to the Gryffindor names. "Well, well, The Boy That Lived. And is he much like James?"  
  
"You can decide for yourself." Her old friend replies with a slight growl to his voice.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." ~ This day just keeps getting worse, she thinks. First Malfoy's clone and now another James Potter -and one who is a 'celebrity'. ~  
  
"My feelings exactly." Of course he'd noticed the shadows of annoyance cross her face. He's always been good at guessing her thoughts. They take sips from their cups at the same time, not even noticing it. Snape continues to brood over the breakfast table, as Lark flips to the roll for her other classes. Around them, the teacher's light chattered and the low roar of the student's talk lulled her slightly as she read through the names. She isn't aware that it's time to go until she feels long fingers gently grasp her shoulders. "Don't want to be late for your first class, do you?"  
  
"Stop trying to show me up." She hisses lowly, getting up and following Severus and the other professors out of the hall. Some of the students are watching them leave, and others are getting up to go off too.  
  
"Show you up? I'd never dream of trying such a thing." He sniffs, his voice devoid of the humor that she knows is there in the words. Lark only growls beneath her breath as she follows him towards the dungeons. After a few moments, he falls back and lets her catch up. Severus finds himself looking down into her face, admiring the sienna lights of her skin. She continues to walk along silently at his side, her eyes focusing on her files as she goes. He doesn't really know what to say to her, he never really did unless she initiated the conversation, and it annoys the bloody hell out of him that this little creature had such an affect on him. Not that he'd ever let her know that, or even think that. "I'm surprised you haven't hit a wall yet." He comments snidely, walking away from her to his own class. He knows that Audrey has just rolled her eyes at him, it is so like her to do that. Still, though he is annoyed at her very presence - endearing as that presence may be - he goes back to his class room door to watch her continue to her own room, admiring the light green robes she had chosen to wear that day. They are fringed in black silk and covered with tribal designs made by black yarn embroidered by her own hands. Beneath them, her feet are shoeless - her left ankle adorned with a beaded anklet, her toes ringed with silver and nails painted green. He remembers that she wears the same single braid, still decorated with the feather in front. Severus pictures her face now compared to back then, and realizes it hasn't changed in the slightest. And his thoughts are shattered as she closes her classroom door, her girlishly cute nose still buried in the file papers - not even looking in his direction. Severus turns from the door, and goes to his desk, his mood sour as always. There, he waits for his first class of the day, wondering how many things will go wrong that morning as soon as Neville Longbottom walks in.  
  
~~  
  
"She isn't wearing shoes." Ron points out to Harry in a very low whisper as they take their seats with Hermione in Windsong's class.  
  
"And is this a problem, Mr. Weasley?" Their new Professor asks, still sitting at her desk and reading over files. She didn't even look up, or so it seemed to them. Was she a mind reader of some sort? Ron thought to himself, feeling a bit of a blush coming to his cheeks. "Well, sir, I'm waiting for a reply." The truth be told - she knew a Weasley when she heard or saw one. Simple as that. Finally, she looks up at the boy, seeing that he looks a bit bothered.  
  
"No, not a problem, Professor." Ron replied, siting down. He keeps watching her with a look of wonder and surprise. Lark goes back to her file papers, ignoring them all. And then . . .  
  
"She's probably a mudblood." The voice of Draco Malfoy makes its way into the classroom before he does, but soon the presence follows the sound - and the presence is accompanied by two other goons Lark isn't surprised to see. Young versions of Crabbe and Goyle walk into the room with the young Malfoy, and it's a fight for their Professor to keep from retching up her coffee. The blond boy gives her a small sneer as he walks by her desk.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, anymore words such as that will cost your house points. I may be a Slytherin, but I will not tolerate childishness from someone who is supposed to be a young adult. And, I am not the one who has to face the common room this evening." Her eyes flash up from the papers to look at the boy, and she gives him a cruel smile in return for his sneer. "As I remember -we never took well to losing points, especially when we didn't have any yet."  
  
All of the students watched the intense scene, wondering if Malfoy would take it. His eyes narrowed at her, but he just bowed his head in consent and continued on his way. Their teacher stood then, the smirk on her face showing that she was smugly satisfied with the boy's answer.  
  
"I think she has it out for everyone." Harry whispered to Hermione. Both she and Ron nodded their heads as they watched their teacher walk across the cold floor to stand right in front of all the desks, never shaking from the chill that had to be creeping up her legs. They didn't know about the warming charms she used, of course, but Hermione guessed at it - saying nothing.  
  
"But isn't that the point of this class, Mr. Potter?" Their teacher made the trio look up at her, shocked expressions clear across each face. She raises her eyebrow at them. "After all, in our times -we can't be sure who has it 'out for us', can we? And it's a sad time when paranoia is a good trait to bear." Her eyes take on a haunted glow, and she looks towards Malfoy. "And an even sadder time when trust is for fools." The look is gone in seconds, but the effect stays in the room. A few people look over at Draco, and his concentration is on the woman. ~ His father ~ , she thinks, ~ has obviously told him of me. Funny though, for him to think me a mudblood - but then that's a Malfoy covering for fear, to turn the attention away with hateful words -especially when they aren't true. ~ She lets her eyes travel over the class, her presence making her small frame seem tall. Illusions of mind were always a dear friend of her's, she smiles inside herself. "But, this is the hallmark of our times. It has been this way since I went to school here, when it all really started to begin. I have seen the deaths of loved ones, loved ones who were not on their guard - and I know some of you will see that sooner or later as well. But, for my time here - I hope I can make some headway in the path to each of you finding the strength not to become statistics." Her eyes go back to Malfoy. "And the intelligence not to cause them." With those things said, her 2nd class officially began. "But, before we get to that -we have the minor annoyance of roll call to deal with." The smile she flashed was friendly on the surface, but the surface lied well for her. 


	2. Windsong

~*~ It Seems Like Yesterday . . . ~*~  
  
The room is quiet, save for the sounds of a sleeping hawk who just earlier arrived. Horus was perched on the far side of the room, away from the sight of the fire, but so he could feel it's warmth. He'd flown most of the journey to Hogwart's, and he served in place of an owl for her - hawks always had. Most of the time, he stayed out on his own unless she needed him, and when she did, she would call out to him in his own language - for he was always near her unless he was already on an errand. Just like her other hawks had been before him. Lark looks at the giant bird and smiles, admiring his golden, brown and white hue. She then settles back into her chair, sipping at the tea she'd been filling her cup with for the past hour. It's nearing midnight, and she lacks in the intentions to sleep - and will stay so for hours. Her mind goes then to Severus, wondering if he is still awake, wondering what he is doing. Not that she will go look, of course - but her curiosity was just peeked. Sighing, she gets up from the chair and places her cup onto the table that sat at her side. Her bare feet on comfortable, soft black carpet, she crosses the room to her book shelves (the contents of which had been shipped there days before she'd arrived) and takes up 7 thin, hard backed books. Her feet carry her back to her chair, and as she sits down, she opens the book on top. The picture book for her first year at Hogwart's. A smile creeps across her face . . . it's hard to believe she was once 11 years old, only a year in Europe and still un-tame as her father's family had allowed her to grow up. Her mother had wanted her to stay that way too, and none of them had really thought of the trouble it would cause her in the future - or how it would help to save her life. ~ Was it really so long ago? ~ Her soul asks her. It doesn't seem like it at all. She opens the cover and begins to thumb threw it, looking at the message-less signatures that were scrawled over some of the pages. A child's way of keeping memories, nothing really to say -just the autographs, for at that age everything was so simple. Well, for most children anyway. She begins to look at the pictures, her eyes keeping to the pages that were solely for the Slytherin House. Small faces, most of them snobbish even in the moving images, look back up at her with masked disdain - their true natures hidden for benefit of their parents to display them with pride on fire place mantels or walls for when visitors came and remarked on how 'lovely' their little devils were getting to be. She soon finds the picture of Severus, her smile gentle as the serious face smiles up at her in return through his eyes, through the black tunnels of his soul. That was before his pain, before he'd been broken by his family, and by those he called his friends. . . Before his fate had torn him asunder. She skips over her own picture, then flips back near the front of the Slytherin section. Lark doesn't know why she looks, but she does. Is anger and remembrance so strong in her? ~ Of course, ~ she scolds herself, ~ you were put in this house for more than mere cunning and need to be great at everything. ~ Soon, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, is looking up at her with a snotty smile. He's peaking through the scratches that are etched over the photo, his eyes showing the lethal hatred that she'd known ever since she'd first met him, the look she had once mistaken as friendly rivalry. ~ What a foolish child I was. ~ Ever since the word passed his lips that very first time, on their very first train ride to Hogwart's. Heathen. . . Heathen. ~ Look at the little, stupid Heathen with her bare feet! ~  
  
She scratches the picture with her nails again, allowing the grooves already made years ago to penetrate into the next page. The image of the boy moves quickly, avoiding the violence meant for him. Always able to avoid what was dealt to him. Well, one day, he wouldn't be able to dodge it anymore - something which she was sure of.  
  
"Tomorrow comes quickly, Lucius," she whispers allowed, "and you won't be ready tomorrow."  
  
Her mind moves away from that, and goes back into the past as she sips her tea and goes onto the next book. And as she does, everything becomes as clear as the pictures she thumbs through . . . .as if it had all taken place yesterday . . .  
  
  
  
~*~ 1.1.1.1.1 Part Two ~*~  
  
  
  
-The First Year -  
  
~*~ The Express & Sorting ~*~  
  
The woman's dark auburn hair is pulled tightly back into a bun at the nape of her neck as always, to keep her long curls out of her face. She looks down into her daughter's face, seeing twins of her own green eyes smiling back up at her, even if the mood of the child is joyful to cover nervousness. Kneeling in front of the girl, the woman lets her own smile grow larger.  
  
"It'll be alright, my pixie." She tells the girl. "All of my family went to this school. It's the best in Europe. I loved it there when I went."  
  
"What if there doesn't love me?" The 11 year old girl asks, raising one of her small, dark eyebrows. She looks past her mother to the brick wall that leads to the platform where she will board the train at. Except, she doesn't see the illusion put there for muggles. Her family had raised her to see through things like that. She saw what was hidden beyond. The little girl saw platform 9 ¾, and was watching the other children, teenagers and families that had gone through the barrier. The train was probably about ten minutes away from the final call for the passengers to board. She looks back at her mother, after hearing her groan.  
  
"Audrey, trust me . . . it will be okay."  
  
"Isn't that what Father always said?" She regretted that right as it left her lips, but what's said is said. Her mother sighed, fought back the tears and looked away from her child, her only child. "Mother - I know . . . he didn't know what was going to happen." She feels her matriarch take her into a hug. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't fret over it, pixie, you get the foot-in-mouth disease from me, just like your eyes." The wan smile on her face did not settle her daughter's soul, and the child was more than pliable as Mother scooted her along through the barrier and they disappeared to the muggles around them - if in fact, they'd been noticed at all. Which it was doubtful they hadn't been. The little girl, with her bare feet, tawny skin, unruly dark hair and emerald green eyes, had a large hawk on her shoulder as she'd stood with her young mother who carried a trunk and a leather bag. It must have been something of a slight shock to see them disappear without a trace. But their minds weren't on that -and neither was that of the daughter and mother. The pair now stood in front of the train, amidst a crowd of wizarding families and the chaos of children loading onto a train that was bound for school.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this." The girl whispered to herself, in a tone she knew her mother couldn't hear. She patted the knife which was hidden under her black cardigan, tucked in at her side, over her old, bright green dress. Mother didn't know about that either -thought she'd stowed it away in the trunk for the travel to Hogwart's. But that was something the child would never do. That knife, with it's deadly blade and beautifully carved engravings, was her best friend. It had been since her Father had given it to her, before he had been killed and before she and Mother had crossed the seas to England, to London. She then thinks of her family in America. The Hidden People -her Father's people. They hadn't wanted her and mother to leave. Grandmother hadn't wanted her to go to this wizarding school, so far from both of her homes -away from family. The children of the Hidden People were always schooled at home, in everything that could ever be learned - from the magic of the ancient people, to earth magic and all of the magic of the European wizards (even to the Dark arts) who'd helped them preserve who they were. These were things that every child of the Hidden People was well versed in, and little Audrey Lark Windsong was by far no exception - in fact, she knew more at 11 than her mother knew at 29, and her mother was a very powerful witch. And it was for this reason that her mother was sending her to Hogwart's, against the wishes of Grandmother and the other Hidden People. Little Lark had the knowledge, but it had to be made sure that the knowledge didn't have her. So, Mother thought it best that she go into the care of Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwart's, and the other teachers to be found there. Lark would be well attended there, and warned off from the dark arts, which to her mother's sorrow, charmed the little girl to no end. And it was that last factor, when Grandmother was reminded of it, that was the closing argument to whether or not Lark was going to Dumbledore's Hogwart's. The lessons in the dark arts had been to help for protection against them, but the child had secretly studied and learned to perform them on her own. It hadn't been known until she'd practiced Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, on an annoying little yap-yap dog and it had worked -right in front of her father. The curses were her secret enjoyment, something she'd tried so long to hide -and her father's disappointment had hurt her deeply. But, they still fascinated her, and that would not change. No matter how much shame it would bring. Hidden People could keep secrets well, and this was something she'd keep -and be like a trained dog when it came to what she showed her family. After her father had found it, she'd hidden it - but they still knew. They always had after that. But it was her father's look that got to her above it all. The little girl, thinking of this, stops in her walking towards the train, her hand still in her mother's, though the adult woman was not able to move her. Lark was a lot stronger than her thin, short frame let on.  
  
"Pixie?" Her mother was looking down at her again, with concern. She saw the haunted look in her child's eyes. In the green depths, a clear decision was made. ~ They won't see it ever again, I'll hide it all so they'll never see it again -but I must do what my soul sings with. Father is with the ancient ones, he will know now - he will understand. The spirits know what we can and can't do. And I can't forsake my own soul. ~ The child thinks, then nods so slightly her mother doesn't detect it. "Pixie, you need to get on the train."  
  
"I know mother, just having last minute thoughts that I needed to have with my feet on unmoving ground." The child's little chest heaves in a sigh and she smiles up at her parent. "But I can go on now."  
  
"Good." Her mother's smile warms her. "Audrey, your Father would be proud of you. He always was."  
  
"He is." The child nods, wondering how her mother could believe that the soul departs the world after bodily death. Everyone knew that souls stayed to watch, to help, to give strength. Well, almost everyone knew. In a second, her small, bare feet are off of the solid ground and in the train. Her mother hands her the trunk and the bag, blows her a kiss, wishes her a good year and moves away to let others in to give their good byes to their children. Mother will not stay to see the train go. One goodbye was always enough for her, until it was time to say hello again. Lark feels Corbin's talons dig gently further in her little shoulder, and then the bird turns it's regal head to look down on her. He was clearly begging her pardon for the rest of the trip. "I trust you'll find your way?" The bird cocks its head to look at her as though not knowing the way anywhere was complete blasphemy - especially for a hawk. She gives her friend bird a half hearted smile, to feel his beak rub against her smooth little cheek in affection. "Go on then, darling one. I'll see you when we get there."  
  
She is alone with her trunk and bag within a second, and she soon makes her way to a nearby compartment, hoping to find it empty. Lark's wish is half answered. She finds that the comfortable little room was inhabited by only another figure. A boy her own age, with long, lank hair and pale, very pronounced features. His dark eyes are fixed on the book he is reading, paying her no mind as she sits down and leans forward to examine the letters of the book. Latin, most of it in ancient slang, but the information was valid - she tried to make some of the potions before, and most of them had been successful. The mice she'd tested them on had met pretty interesting, not to mention nasty, ends.  
  
"I doubt," his voice, very sharp yet gentle sounded, "that you will understand any of this subject matter."  
  
"On the contrary," her own little voice replied, "I have it memorized. Ancient potions used by the old dark wizards isn't exactly my main stay though, and the Latin that book is written in is worse than English in a B rated muggle novel."  
  
Those dark eyes are on her in an instant. Her eyebrow raises at the assessment he gives her, and she makes her own of him. He is very thin, and tall for a child who was clearly no older than she herself. His black hair reaches just above his shoulders, and his face reminds her of Corbin, her hawk. Dressed in all black by way of an old fashioned jacket over a pressed shirt and slacks, his feet encased in dull, but very well made shoes, the little boy looks like someone she'd get along well with. A rare find indeed.  
  
"What is your main stay then?" He asks, his voice curious but not abundantly so. He seems to have trained himself away from a monotone, and was still in the training.  
  
"The curses, the hexes of death, pain - things of that sort." She states, watching the black eyes glitter with interest.  
  
"Ever tried any of them though?"  
  
"I killed a small dog." She says proudly, dismissing an image of her father scowling at her from her mind. "I used the one with no counter spell."  
  
"Avada Kedavra." He whispers with reverence. A smirk lights up his features. "I killed two squirrels with it, and a cat." He lifts an eyebrow at her. "So you know all of the unforgivable curses then?"  
  
He is answered with a curt nod. The boy's eyes shift to her feet, then ignores them. He'd found someone half way tolerable already, as well as interested in the dark arts -which was shocking -and he wasn't going to dismiss her for not having shoes. "What's your name?"  
  
"Audrey, but everyone save my parents calls me Lark - my middle name. My last name is Windsong."  
  
"I'll call you Audrey, it's only logical to use the given name, and I hate pet names of any kind." He replies, his eyes sharply going to the book again. "By the way, I'm Severus Snape."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." She smiled down at his bowed head. He looked up with a smirk, his eyes telling her he was glad to have met her to.  
  
"Likewise." He went back to the book. She keeps her eyes on him for a few minutes, making him look back up at her after a few minutes. "I will take back that statement in a few minutes, Audrey, if you don't stop staring at me."  
  
"You're very rude, reading in front of a fellow bookworm and not offering anything while I'm in your company." She retorts, receiving a roll of his eyes. A second later, he was fishing another old, dusty book out of the case that sat by his side.  
  
"It's history, but it's violent and full of . . . interesting . . . accounts." His eyes assure her it will be an enjoyable read. She takes it, her hand hitting the sun light -setting off the shine of her skin. "Speaking of history, you're not from Europe are you?" His eyes take a closer glance to her features. His first had over looked all of it, the signs of her heritage. Now it was apparent, and his next question was just out of curiosity. "Which tribe?"  
  
"Lakota Sioux." She states. "I was born among the Hidden People, my father's people - my mother is from England though, and I live with her now. She's where I get my green eyes, and the tint of red to my hair."  
  
"Obviously." He nods. "If you don't mind me asking, are you a pure blooded witch?"  
  
"Zero percent muggle." She states, proud of her very strong lineage on both sides. "And yourself?"  
  
"British through and through, and wizard to the roots of the family tree." He tells her, then bends his head back to the book. After a moment, she follows suite and begins to read as well, soon being swept up into the true stories to be found within.  
  
She became so enamored with the accounts that she didn't notice that another boy, lithe and blond haired with sharp eyes had joined them. In the door were two other boys, both with blank looks on their meaty faces. Severus was looking slightly annoyed, but the other boys didn't seem to notice - in fact they were looking at her.  
  
"Well, well. . . . look at what we have here." The blond quips, smooth, pretty features viewing her with amusement mingling with disgust. Her eyes are matching his right off the bat, and he doesn't flinch. "Look at the little, stupid Heathen with her bare feet! And, it can read, no less!"  
  
His regret came after that, and came too fast for any of them to do anything about it. Her knife was out, in her hand, pressed to his throat. He was sprawled across the floor of the compartment, her bare feet pinning him to the ground and she was sitting on his chest rather comfortably.  
  
"Heathen, hmm? I'll show you a heathen, you ugly snot nosed slime!" She'd hissed down at him, his gray blue eyes full of shock, and somehow, respect. She felt the two guard dog boys at her back, but didn't move a muscle. Her knife, not only deadly, was enchanted to do her bidding, even if her hand wasn't on it. It followed her mind's orders.  
  
"I'd call them off I were you." Severus stated, looking at the two oafs- his voice silken with amusement at the treatment the blond was getting. He knew the boy well, and though he could tolerate him - he was glad that this girl had the upper hand. Arrogant Lucius Malfoy literally floored by a small girl a fraction of his size. Classic scene this was. The blond did as he was told. The oafs, respectably called by their last names - Crabbe and Goyle, backed off at a word from him. Severus was not surprised they were at Malfoy's beckon- they'd grown up with him as well, but he was no slave to the whim of young Malfoy - no matter what the blond slime ball thought. Still, this was not a good situation. Especially if the girl were caught by someone in 'authority'. "Audrey, do back off as well. Expulsion will do you no good, nor will a stay at Azkaban."  
  
It took her a few minutes, but she eventually came off of the brat she'd knocked to the floor. Malfoy stood, looked at her -and much to the shock of every one in there, offered his apologies for the incident.  
  
"I just hope you're not a mudblood. That, I won't back off of." He'd said, looking at her with clear expectations written across his face.  
  
"My mother's maiden name is Monroyael." She smiled at the boy as he blanched in some respectable fear at her mother's name. Her family was powerful, she knew this well. Mixed history, both dark and good. All formidable. All very rich. Her clothes were a lie according to her wealth, but she didn't care. She continued on. "My father is of the Lakota Hidden People. And, I'll eat dog vomit if anyone can call that the make of a mudblood."  
  
"You won't be dining on vomit any time soon then, I'm sure." A feline smiled graced the face of the blond boy. "And your name?"  
  
"Audrey Lark Windsong. Lark to you." Her own catty smile matches his. "And you are?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." He bowed deeply, making her roll her eyes. Then, he regained composure -became haughty once more. A gesture behind them. "They are Crabbe and Goyle, their first names aren't important. And I see you've already met our favorite brainiac -Severus."  
  
"Brainiac? Really, Lucius, keep to plotting the over throw of the world, and leave the English language to those who know how to deal with it." Young Snape's nose was once more stuck in his book, but his eyes glanced towards Miss Windsong, their look the same. Annoyance with this prat named Malfoy, who was then laughing at what Severus had said.  
  
After that, the train trip hadn't been that bad. Malfoy didn't stay long, he and his bulldogs had other fellow first years to assess, and soon, the compartment shared by Severus and Lark had grown silent once more. Both had resumed reading, and sound was only made when he convinced her to pull down her trunk so they could sort through what books she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Snape, Severus!" The woman, with her plain face, dark hair and bony build, was calling them out to be sorted by a very ragged looking hat that could sing. Lark thought it all very ridiculous, and was trying to contain her laughter as Severus left her side to approach the stool where the hat would be sat on his head. He shoot her a glance that told her he was clearly reluctant to do this - he didn't see the appeal in having a dust rag sat atop his head -and one that could sing was definitely no bonus in his eyes either. But, if this was the way it had to be . . . he reached the little hat, and Lark watched as the woman - McGonagall was her name - sat the hat on his head. The hat made an odd face, as though he was deep in thought. Severus' eyes were glancing around, and he was trying not to fidget. He hated when people watched him, and now every eye was on him - all because of that stupid hat. Finally, the hat's face cleared, and if Lark didn't know better, she'd swear it had nodded to itself ever so slightly.  
  
"Slytherin!" It screamed out. A smirk crossed Severus' face as he looked at Lark, and then he went to join Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at the house table he'd been sorted into. From that perch, they watched as the rest were called out and sent to different houses. Soon, only one child was left.  
  
"Windsong, Audrey." McGonagall smiled at her, beckoned her forward. She went without hesitation, glad that this whole thing was just about over. It was no surprise to see that her friend from the train was watching her anxiously, with Malfoy at his side - looking interested as well. That was surprising. Then, her thoughts were turned else where - to a little voice that sounded in her ear. Perfectly clear to her this voice was, but she knew no one else could hear it.  
  
"You will be no trouble at all, dear child." The voice stated. "Just be patient."  
  
"Well," she thought back at it, "if I'm no trouble, then put me into a house!"  
  
"You are very demanding aren't you? Dark thoughts in you, with the ability to do great things. You will be something of a force, I dare say. However, you are very brave, as well as loyal - still - that ambition and unflagging pride, and the vindictiveness! . . . hmmm. . ."  
  
"Get on with it! You said no problem, remember?"  
  
"Very well, but you are my last chance to chat for the year."  
  
"Do I seem like the chatty type to you?" She'd nearly hissed that question out loud.  
  
"O, fine!" It yelped into her ear with it's sad whisper. Then, out loud, it screamed:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
A cheer went up from the table that she walked to. Severus was clapping slowly, his face trying to force itself to make a smile -but not quite achieving it. The smirk on it was pleasing enough for her though. As she sat down, she saw the smile in those deep black eyes of his. Malfoy's hand on her shoulder then interrupted the eye contact she had with Severus. Lucius then introduced her to their fellow first years, most of them boys. The girls she met looked at her with fleeting interest. Except for one, who was at her side in a second of their introduction. She took Malfoy's place, and ignored Severus. Her name was Narcissa. Blond hair, light eyes, perfect features -but the ambition and blatant dislike for everything not like her was already apparent on her face. She smiled at Lark sweetly, and then quickly attached herself to her hip. This one saw something in the American, something that had to be acquired for her own advantage - and a friendship was something highly useful in acquiring the advantage. Plus, she'd heard what the girl had done to Malfoy on the train -and that had to be respected. In the distant future, Narcissa would be the only part of Malfoy that Lark could tolerate. For that year, and for years after that as well, she would be Lark's closest female friend.  
  
  
  
Off to another table, they were being whispered about already. The Marauders were forming among the Gryffindor first years, and already it was a hobby to talk about the Slytherin kids, whether or not they knew them. It was the makeup of the school to have house grudges - and the grudge that that generation would share would be one of the worst ever. But that was for later worries - the whole school was soon elbow deep in a feast after a welcome speech from the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. 


	3. It Begins

~*~ 1.1.1.1 House of Slytherin ~*~  
  
The common room, they all found when they were let into it by their prefects, was at the height of elegance and sensuality. The extravagances were something they were all used to - for it was a common, if not exclusive trait, for all Slytherins to be filthy rich. Still, their common room was something to look at. It's decorations were in black, silver and green, and all of the furniture was foreign as well as highly expensive. The rugs were oriental and splendid, the walls swathed in sinister yet beautiful tapestries. Even the fire place was carved to perfection- it was formed by two elaborate cobras which intertwined, their heads making the flat mantel where a monstrosity of a silver clock sat. On either side of the fire place were book shelves, full of both fictional and informative volumes of lore and facts. Beside each of these shelves was a set of stairs, leading up through a passage way that was over hung in curtains of jade beads. These stair ways would obviously lead them all to their dorms, but the firsties still allowed themselves to be led around by the prefects. It was like an unacknowledged ceremony, their obedience to the older house members - but that would only be for that evening, after this, they'd be allowed to do whatever they could get away with. After a speech about the purity of the House, about the house values - and then the annoyances of the opposing three houses, the first years were led up the stairs. Boys up one set, girls up the other.  
  
As Lark followed with the other girls, she felt Narcissa slip a friendly arm around her waist. The girl's cold demeanor was something that made Lark a bit skeptical about her intentions, but she still enjoyed the company. As much of a social climber as Narcissa seemed, she was the only one of the other girls, first years to 7th years, that Lark had not made out to be a complete chatter box or gossipmonger (and that was saying something if she'd judged them all already). In fact, Narcissa was almost calming, despite that whole ice queen aura she had - but, Lark was willing to ignore that after all. She did need a friend, and the blond girl was her best bet among her fellow females of their house.  
  
"Severus seems quite taken with you." Narcissa whispered in her ear. "You know, he usually loathes talking to anyone - let alone silly girls."  
  
"He's competent enough to know a kindred spirit when he meets one, silly girl or not." Then, another thought hit her. "You know him well?"  
  
"Yes." The blond girl nodded, her abundance of golden locks bobbing as she moved her head. Then, they were in the dorms. "Here, let's get beds that are side by side."  
  
"Agreed, I want the one in the corner." Lark took just that one, casting wary glances at the other first year girls as she pushed aside the bed curtains and sat down on the four poster. Her stuff scooted itself to her side from the middle of the room, where it sat with everyone else's belongings -all which had been brought there from the train while they had been sorted in the great hall. Narcissa's did the same, and their conversation continued as they put their things away in the drawer compartments beneath the beds. "So," it was Lark who wanted to continue the conversation of Narcissa knowing Severus, "how do you know Snape?"  
  
"His parents are friends with mine - or, more like associates. I wouldn't say Snape's family is a very companionable one. None of them seem to get along well with one another, and they can just tolerate the outside world. Anyway, Severus has spent a lot of time with my family. His mother dumps him on us all the time, and for some reason, my mother takes him without a complaint. He's very quiet, always has his nose in his book or a blank look on his face and he can't stand me -which is mutual. He's the only one of them, his family, that seems . . . well, human really. He can make jokes, dry wit, mostly. And he can be nice, when he wants to be. But he's still a mean little git if you bother him when he isn't in a sociable mood -which is more often than anyone else I've ever met in my life." Narcissa was obviously also another person who enjoyed the sound of her own voice. Her face changed from it's sour expression as she switched to another subject. "I know Lucius well too. He's more my type, I think. We grew up near one another, so he knows Severus through me, and they get along well. Crabbe and Goyle are also . . . family friends, I suppose you could say -but they're about as interesting as they are pleasing to look at." That made both of the girls giggle. Lark then took out a long stand and began to assemble the three pieces that made it. "What's that for, your owl?"  
  
"Nope, my hawk. We don't use owls for the post in my tribe, and my grandmother gave me Corbin when I came to England, so I'm going to let him have the job he was meant for." She placed the stand at the foot of her bed, and just then, the beautiful bird flew through the window. She smiled at him. "I was getting worried. Glad to see you made it." The hawk gave her a sound that made the room full of girls think of laughter, and soon Corbin was the center of attention. Then, one of the girls, Cora Treimeae looked over at Lark.  
  
"Is it true what happened on the train? That you nearly slit Malfoy's throat?" She asked, going to the side of the girl in question.  
  
"Yes." Lark stated, sitting on her bed to get away from the sly eyes of the brown haired girl. Cora nodded, then turned away.  
  
"Bloody brilliant." Cora stated, smiling as she turned back again. Then, she raised a thickish eyebrow. "I suppose he's all buttered up to you now, just like he is to Severus. Everyone knows Snape is very well versed in the Dark Arts -knows more curses than my older brother and sister or any of their friends, and they're all 6th and 7th years, and damned smart and mean to boot."  
  
"Lucius favors people with power." Narcissa stated, her eyes gleaming with pride. ~ Were they promised to one another or something? Or maybe the hormones turned on early in Europe. ~ Lark thought to herself. She didn't know, boys were still boys to her, nothing more than any other type of people - not anything to be lusted after at all. But then, she'd never even felt lust in the sexual sense of the word. That would change with time, that she knew.  
  
"It's a wonder he likes you then, Narcissa." Cora scoffed.  
  
"I don't see him sniffing around you at all, Cora." Narcissa hissed back, tossing her hair. "Maybe he likes pretty girls."  
  
"O, stop bickering both of you. You're first years, it doesn't matter now. Maybe after you grow breasts it will, but not now." It was the girl prefect, Sonya Berloiuse, come to check on them due to the noise they were making. "Go to bed." To her disbelief, they listened. Odd ones, this year's firsties are, Sonya thought to herself as she left for her own private room. Then, something struck her in remembrance. She went back to the first year girl's room. "Oh yes, Windsong, our head of house - Professor Azrael - will see you in the morning, right after breakfast."  
  
"You're going to be expelled already!" A voice from the darkness of the room called out, making some of the others giggle. Narcissa was looking at her new found friend with masked concern. She didn't want her to get expelled, not when she held so much promise -and such a key to Narcissa becoming great through her.  
  
"Shut up you! It maybe to do with what happened on the train, but like hell if Azrael will expel a member of the Monroyael (there was an audible gasp from some of the other girls when that name was mentioned) family. Besides, Malfoy already said he provoked it and Azrael heard him." She looks towards where she remembers Lark to be. "Don't worry Windsong, you'll get a warning. Truth be told, we're all quite proud of you. School rules or not. It will not go out of this house that she was talked to about it though -as far as everyone else is concerned it is only a rumor. It will stay that way." With that, Sonya was gone.  
  
"You're from the Monroyael family?" Cora hissed with surprise through the darkness.  
  
"My mother is Alicia Monroyael, but her last name is Windsong now." Lark whispered back. Her mother had also been in Slytherin house, but she hadn't been the epitome of what it required. In fact, some said she should've been in Ravenclaw, but that didn't phase these girls. There were other Monroyaels, and they were what any self respecting Slytherin would cherish. To them, Lark could well turn out to be another model of perfection in their terms, and that was something to be respected -especially with her little show on the train.  
  
"Watch out, Lark, Lucius isn't going to be the only one all buttered up to you now." Narcissa giggled, secretly reveling in the fact she'd been the first among the girls to befriend Lark. "Is he, Cora?"  
  
"Come off it, Narcissa! I'll not butter up to her, I like her regardless."  
  
"Oh right." Narcissa laughed harder, the tone of her cackle cruel.  
  
"Go to sleep, both of you. I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day." It was Lark who hissed that. A few more splutterings of an argument between Narcissa and Cora, and then they listened. Soon, the house of Slytherin was silent for the evening.  
  
  
  
~*~ 1.1.1.2 First Impressions ~*~  
  
She got dressed in the robes of black her mother had bought for her in Diagon Alley, and those were doubled with brilliant emerald robes to symbolize her house and form the uniform she'd wear for her time at Hogwart's. Lark, however, was not admiring how pretty the robes were together - she was staring at the pointed, black boots that came with the uniform. Lark hated shoes with a passion, and as she contemplated going to breakfast barefoot as usual, she played with the little medallion at the collar of her black robes, her fingers feeling the engraved form of the 'S' upon it. Mother never mentioned the boots, had hidden them away. ~ There's the Slytherin secrecy in you, Mother ~ , she thinks to herself, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Lark, aren't you ready yet?" Narcissa was back in the dorm then, all ready to go down to breakfast. She'd been waiting for Lark, and was growing impatient -as was her empty stomach. Her eyes fell on the boots that were identical to her own, then she looked at the girl who sat on the bed, fidgeting with her house medallion. Lark's eyes were on the boots too, and as thoughts passed through those green eyes of her, her toes curled up. "You won't have to wear them all day, just for when we're out of the common room."  
  
"That's the thing though. I don't want to wear them at all. I hate shoes." Lark tells her, letting the green move to her friend and away from the hated boots.  
  
"That's just silly." Narcissa snorted. "It's not like they're going to bite your toes off, you know."  
  
"Now, that's taking it a bit too far." Lark rolled her own eyes. Then, she decided to explain her point to the annoyed girl. "The problem with shoes is that they give you no connection with the ground beneath you, they disconnect you from the spirit of the Earth, the flow of life. Plus, they make your feet sweat and smell nasty, and you have no room to move your toes."  
  
"I agree with those last points, shoes do make feet stink." Narcissa thought out loud. "And, I guess that first thing is from your Father's family, isn't it?" She watches Lark nod. "Well, I'm going to tell you what the Professors will -school ordinance includes those boots. Family dislike or not."  
  
"Point." Lark nodded, wrinkling her nose at the boots. Then, she sighed. "Well, as long as I can keep them off out of the halls, after classes and all -it'll have to do."  
  
"Good." Narcissa nodded, watching her friend put on the loathed pieces of sewn together leather. "Now come on, girl, I'm starving!" With that, the two were off to breakfast.  
  
The dining hall was already filled with the laughter and grumbling of their fellow students when Lark and Narcissa arrived. In tradition, the houses all sat at separate tables like the night before, and the professors were enjoying their own morning meals at the head of the room. None of them looked half as chipper as the students, save for Dumbledore, who was talking to a very sour looking Professor at his right. The other man was slightly fidgety, his pale gray eyes gleaming with the sunlight that shone down from the enchanted ceiling. In most people this would have been nothing unusual, but in this Professor, the gleam made him seem . . . unnaturally hateful. And he was looking right at Lark. The glance made her fidget, then the man had turned his attention back to Dumbledore and whatever was being said to him.  
  
"That's our head of house," Narcissa nodded towards the man who'd given Lark that horrid look, "Professor Malik Azrael. Remember, you need to speak with him after we finish eating."  
  
"Great." Lark grumbled., receiving a curious look from her friend as they sat at their table among members of their own year. She sat down next to Severus, who watched her with tired eyes as she plopped down beside him. "Sleep well?" She asks. He shakes his head, then let's out a little yawn.  
  
"Malfoy's snoring sounds like a wild boar being bludgeoned to death. I don't know how I'm going to avoid becoming an insomniac." He told her, his voice a low whisper in her ear. Though he always spoke in low tones, he said it in a way that no one could eavesdrop on him. He was well trained with his vocal fluctuations, though he was still fighting that monotone that he'd developed from growing up in the presence of his very silent, very sinister parents. Lark surpressed a giggle, since Lucius was on Narcissa's other side and she didn't think it would be good to call his attention - especially since he'd want to know what she was laughing at.  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something." She whispered back. His eyes glittered pleasurably at her, and then he went back to eating his breakfast. Neither of them had noticed that something had just plopped itself down into his food as they'd been talking. He took up a spoonful, put it into his mouth, but didn't swallow. Instead, his face turned an odd shade of purple, and smoke started out of his nose. Severus opened his mouth, and more smoke poured out of that as well, as he spat his food back into the bowl before him. Lark just stared at him as he stared at the porridge he'd been eating. Laughter erupted all around them, Lucius looking at Snape expectantly as his sniggered. Beside him, Narcissa was giggling. However, the loudest laughter came from the Gryffindor table, from among the first years and a few older boys standing behind them -they'd been craning their heads for a look there, and one was then shaking hands with a handsome faced boy with short black hair. By that time, Severus had stopped smoking, and his face was pale once again - maybe a few shades lighter than usual, but pale just the same. Slowly, he looked up, black eyes narrowing dangerously. Lark knew he'd singled out the Gryffindor boy, who was then smiling smugly back at her humiliated friend. She saw the flash of hatred in Severus' eyes, and she too waited for his reaction. He had no time though. Across from their table, Professor McGonagall -who'd also seen what had happened, was standing over the boy whose look made him the clear suspect of the prank. She was laying into him the second she'd reached the table.  
  
"Sirius Black, come with me - this instant." She said, after yelling out how ashamed she was of how uncivilized they were all acting. The boy got up, and -though he was obviously in trouble -was still smiling. He'd gotten one of the slime balls, knowing his victim or not, and it was the very first minute of his very first day. To the Gryffindors, this was something honorable. However, none of them were aware of what they'd just awakened. Being hated by Slytherins was one thing, but the Slytherin first year that had been the victim of this joke was no ordinary kid. Around them, the laughter had stopped - not just because of McGonagall, but because of the victim of the prank. His eyes had taken on a strange look, and it was something everyone had seen. Lark could tell his mind was working, and it was working in a sharp, unpleasant way. Slowly, Snape pushed his bowl to the middle of the table, then he got up -without a word to anyone, and left the hall. As he went, a voice came gently to all their ears.  
  
"I trust you are well, Young Snape." The voice, though gentle, was edged with a tone so icy it could freeze a soul. No reply, Severus must have nodded. "Good, I will expect to see you in Potions in ten minutes." Then, another pause. "Don't let them bother you. There will be . . better days, Snape."  
  
"Yes, Professor Azrael." Snape's voice carried as much ice as the man's. "There will be much better days, I dare say."  
  
"Good lad." That was then end of the conversation. Then, Lark felt air at her back. She turned to come face to face with long, aqua colored robes. Looking up, she found the coldest eyes looking down upon her. Professor Azrael was a tall man, with chin length, brown hair that curled slightly at the tips. "Miss Windsong?" Lark just nodded. "Come with me, my dear, we have things to discuss about your classes this year."  
  
"Right behind you, Professor." Lark nodded, getting up from the table. She follows the man silently out of the dining hall, glad that only a few eyes followed her as she went.  
  
~~~  
  
Other than the fact that he was a cold, silent, hateful eyed monstrosity of a man, Lark didn't mind Professor Azrael as much as she first thought she would. He was actually amused that she had 'put that arrogant boy, Malfoy, in his place, even if in slightly illegal ways' and then had carried on about his own days in Hogwart's. He'd known her mother, so he told her. They'd been good friends until graduation, and then they parted ways when 'Alicia had gone off to America' -though it sounded like there was more to it than that. Somehow, Lark just couldn't see her gentle hearted Mother -past Slytherin Head Girl though she might have been- as friends with Professor Azrael and his icy voice. She decided to ask Mother when the holidays came up, and she'd make her decisions on whatever she witnessed until then concerning this man. As she had thought through all this, Azrael had been going on about the idiotic Gryffindors and what they could get away with.  
  
"He'll get a slap on the hands for what he did, that Sirius Black will -and nothing more." Azrael had muttered. "Just because he's a perfect little Gryffindor brat with 'high spirits'! High spirits my arse! HA!" He seemed to calm, then he gave her a curious look. "However, that won't go out of this room, will it?"  
  
"No, of course not sir." She'd said.  
  
"With these past things unsaid, Miss Windsong, I will give you your leave to go and fetch your things for today's classes." He'd nodded to her. "And, I will see you in Potions in 5 minutes."  
  
"In 5 minutes then, Professor." Lark had nodded, glad that her dorm was right in the dungeons, very close to the Potions class. With that, she had disappeared from the office.  
  
1.1.1.3 ~*~ Snape's Revenge ~*~  
  
Potions class was pretty much a smack in the face for most of the students. The newly chastised Sirius Black among them -with the company of his little group of Gryffindor friends. They didn't understand the subtleties of the subject, and the reactions that the ingredients had to each other -as told to them by their very cold eyed Professor - was beyond them as well. After the mixture was given to them, the recipe read out step by step, the class - a mix of 1st year Slytherin and Gryffindor students - was let to make it. Half way through the time that was covered in silence, Severus raised his hand. Lark continued to chop up the root that she was dicing, not really paying attention to what her Potions partner was going to ask.  
  
"Mr. Snape?" Azrael asked, looking up just barely from the papers at his desk.  
  
"Our ladle is cracked sir, may I go fetch one from the supply room?" He questioned. Lark looked at the ladle in question, and saw that it did indeed have a crack in it -even if the crack hadn't been there two minutes ago. Snape was up to something, surely. She dared not look at him, lest she give him a knowing smile. He had to go by Sirius Black, some other boy with black hair that wore glasses, and their cauldron, to get to the supply closet. What ever he was going to do, he was going to do it soon.  
  
He was passing the young Mr. Black a few seconds later. (I'm sure his ladle isn't the only thing that's cracked -Black whispered to his friend with the glasses, who was his potions partner) To her surprise, Severus didn't even flinch -and Azrael said nothing either. Instead, Snape retrieved the ladle from the supplies room, then went back on his way to where Lark sat, still chopping up the roots. As he passed Black and his friend, they were measuring up a portion of their own root they'd just sliced up, and paying no attention to him. Out of the corner of her eye, Lark watched as Severus waved his hand over the two boy's cauldron for not even half a second, not even stopping as he walked. He said nothing, she didn't see his lips move in the slightest way, but he did have a gleam in his eyes. Then, he was by her side, and as he replaced their ladle with the new one, she saw the glint of a ring - a ring that opened on the top. Severus caught her eyes, let his own gleam at her again, then he popped the ring closed with a quick movement.  
  
"Audrey, the root." He began, his voice soft and silky. "I think you minced it well enough. We're not going to have any of it if you keep up with that."  
  
"Oh." She muttered, then went to measuring it. He looked at her and smirked, his eyes teasing her playfully. Obviously he was in a good mood. Dumping the correct amount of the diced up root into the cauldron, he didn't even give her the impression that he was waiting for something, though she knew he was. After all, what else could he have . . .  
  
*** *QWABANG! **** Behind them, the cauldron of Sirius Black and his potions partner had exploded. Lark and Snape, along with the rest of the class turned to look at them with surprise. ~ My, aren't you a good actor ~, Lark though as she looked at Snape's stunned expression. She saw the glint in his eyes though. Then, her attention went back to Black and his friend. They were covered in purple goo, smoke billowing off the tops of both their heads, their hair singed to a crisp. The glasses of the other boy was hanging from his left ear, then they fell to the floor with a 'clink -clank' sound, breaking as the met the floor. Azrael looked up then.  
  
"I take it you didn't use enough Boracea root, did you?" Their Professor asked mildly, breaking the hushed silence that fell over the class. The two boys looked at each other, then turned their eyes to Snape, whose face was then showing a look of disgust that anyone could be that stupid to mess up a measurement that simple. "Are either of you hurt?"  
  
"No, sir." The other boy, whose glasses lay broken on the floor, stated. Sirius was beside him, looking ready to bust with red anger. "But, I think . . ."  
  
"Good, I would assume that fimmer glue would do no harm to a human being. That's what you made, rather than the intended potion. Clean up your mess then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, then go to your common room and clean up yourselves." Azrael said, boredom more than a mere hint to his voice.  
  
"But, sir, that slimy little . . that boy. . ." James Potter pointed at Severus, who looked back with an offended, hurt gaze, "must have . . ."  
  
"Must have what, sir? Walked by your cauldron?" Azrael asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"He put something in it! He had to have, I measured that root myself!" Sirius Black screamed out, his anger finally boiling over.  
  
"Do control your tone, Mr. Black -we are inside, after all. And as for your accusations, I watched Mr. Snape walk back to his station. He did just that -walked by your cauldron -nothing more. Obviously, you didn't measure the root right." Then, as if on an after thought. "And that'll be a detention for the two of you, as well as 10 points from Gryffindor -each - for blaming an innocent school mate to cover up for your own folly."  
  
"But, that snake did something, I know it!" Black argued, pointing at Severus, who was just studying Sirius with mild contempt written across his features.  
  
"So much for Gryffindor bravery." Lucius sneered at the two boys, instantly taking defense for Severus -whom he knew had done this little marvel. "Can't even take your own faults. Cowards. Have to blame one of us, hmm?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. . . Go back to your work sir. First and final warning."  
  
"Sir," a mild voice spoke up from behind Black and Potter. A girl stood up, her hair red, her eyes green. She looked like the little wisp of a girl her voice hinted at. She was beside a boy who looked very tired, but interested in the situation.  
  
"Miss Evans?" Azrael asked, looking over at the girl with a large hint of annoyance on his face.  
  
"He waved his hand over the cauldron, sir." She stated, her voice not faltering in the slightest, even with the whole class staring at her.  
  
"Who, Miss Evans -was it Mr. Snape? If so - I saw no such thing, he merely walked by it. But, let's go by this accusation as well, despite it opposing what my own eyes saw - when he waved his hand over the cauldron, did he mutter anything? Did he have his wand out?"  
  
"No sir." The girl replied.  
  
"Then how could he have done anything, you silly little creature?"  
  
"I don't know sir." The girl whispered. The boy beside her had his hand on the sleeve of her robes, and was trying to coax her to sit down again.  
  
"Well, then, follow Mr. Lupin's silent instructions and sit down and shut up. That's another ten points from your house for your trouble, and I'm sure Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will enjoy your company in detention this evening."  
  
That, apparently, was the end of that -at least for the time being. Severus turned back to his own cauldron, gave Lark a smirk and a glitter of his eyes, then stirred the potion as she added more ingredients. Behind them, Black and Potter were cleaning up their mess. Of course, they were also silently plotting to themselves the downfall of one young Slytherin first year. That boy in question, they knew, would also have tricks up his own sleeve for them as well, so it wouldn't be too easy. That made it even more fun to them though.  
  
Severus, of course, did tell Lark all about what he had done later on that evening -or at least, what he had used to do it, for he'd known very well she'd seen the simple action of his plan. He'd used a very base herb, one that worked like the root they were using - ground it finely to fit in his ring knowing well it would take longer to react, giving him enough time to return to his own seat before the boys got hit with the glue. It had been meant for only them, and though the explosion had propelled the glue, the substance didn't fly far due to it's density -which was lucky for everyone around the two unfortunate boys. It had worked well too, Potter and Black had to both shave their heads bald to get rid of the glue the mixture had turned out to be -and were doomed to walk around like that for a few weeks as their hair grew back into what was more acceptable styles. Potter had also needed to get a new pair of glasses, and their little girl friend, Lily Evans, had suffered through scrubbing out bedpans along the side of the two boys -a punishment shed surely never forget. They all knew it was the beginning of a war, but of course . . . that was something to look forward to - they were Slytherins after all - and they were far more than merely sneaky and calculating. They were the most clever people in the school. 


	4. The Myths of Childhood

A/N: Well, I'm using HTML for this entry, to see how it'll turn out. I hope everything works right.. cause the whole ~ thought ~ system just sucks arse. (Thought ya should know) Anyway, Here's this 'chapter' and I hope that IF (and that's a very big If indeed) anyone is reading this, they are enjoying it. After all, I am working my arse off on it –and I'm not good at fanfic. I like my original stuff…. The Potterverse, however, is just to much of a temptation to resist.  
  
Also, for my fellow Snape fans, please check out this site me n my friend are working on.  
  
a href="http://freewebz.com/pepperimps" The Snapex/a  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 ~*~ Plans & Mysteries ~*~  
  
"Bloody hell, she gives me this notice now?" Severus hissed over the letter he had received with the owl post as they breakfasted in the dining hall. There were only a few weeks left for school, and the tests that would determine whether or not they continued onto be 2nd years were well on their way. In the past year, he had grown several more inches – and was the tallest first year in the school, and looked like he belonged in the 3rd year due to his height. Still, he was spindly, and though most kids called it a safe bet to say that he was easily knocked down with a single punch, no one would mess with him (unless their last names were Black and Potter). He'd hexed more than his share of individuals already, but not with anything serious – those hexes were best left for important things –when he'd really need them, not for little annoying prats who liked to bicker while he was trying to study in the library. Most of his evenings had been spent in detention –and most of those he'd had either Lark or Lucius with him, for their animate help in the 'games' as they were then terming their wicked fun – or he'd been in the company of Black or Potter for the pranks wars that had been raging since that very first day. He had also come out of his shell a bit, and was slightly more talkative than he had used to be –but only around a few certain people. However, his mind wasn't on all of that at the moment. Instead, he was wondering why the heartless bitch whom called herself his mother even bothered to owl him at all if she was going to wait this bloody long to tell him something so important.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Lark asked, taking the letter from him. Had it been anyone else, she was sure, he would have torn the letter from them and stabbed their hand with his fork. I'm rubbing off on him, good, she smiles inwardly. She knew how his parents were – or rather, how they weren't. They gave him no real kindness, just acted though he didn't exist – unless of course, they had to dump him on someone for the weekend, the holidays or whenever the need for a baby sitter arose. They did however, feed his interest with education. They encouraged it, his scholarly nature - got him all the books his heart desired and sent him advice on spells, but they did even that in a half interested way –as though their only child was something there just to satiate their need to continue the family line, and continue it with a well educated offspring. All of this came back to her as she read over the note his mother had sent by their old, regal looking owl.  
  
bSeverus,  
  
I am sorry, my son for having to write this type of letter once more. However, your Father and myself find that we will be needing you to either stay at school for the summer holiday or find a friend willing to board you. We will be away on urgent business for the extent of your holiday. Again, I am sorry for this. Owl me back with your arrangements, and we will send money to suffice for your needs. Have a good holiday, my son.  
  
~ Mother/b  
  
"Well," Lark said, knowing that sugar coating anything wouldn't get by her best friend, "at least she's trying to sound like she has a soul and concern for you in this one."  
  
"Only after the Headmaster had a little 'chat' with her about the letter both he and I got for Christmas, I'm sure." Then, a little sneer came to his thin mouth as he remembered the Christmas holiday and the reaction of the Headmaster to the owl post sent to him about how 'the boy needs to be sheltered for the winter, keep him at school. Thank you'. It had been something he'd probably never forget. "I bet that blew her for a loop on her broom. Still, everyone wonders where I get my cold formality from."  
  
"Dumbledore has no question on it." Lark smirked. Then, she lowered her voice so their other friends –some of whom were getting up to start on their way to their first class of the day-couldn't hear her. Reverence for Dumbledore in their house was like a blasphemy. Still, that didn't keep Lark or Severus from respecting the man. "Who would've thought he could be so fierce –and with someone like your mother?"  
  
"Audrey, the man is something mysterious. We'll leave it at that. Anyway, we need to get to Potions now." Just as he was standing up, Lark's hawk, Corbin, came flying through the hall, right to them. It dropped a folded up letter right into Lark's hands, then flew right back out again- scaring a few of the smaller owls that were still coming with late morning mail. "Seems your mother needs a word with you as well." Severus then recognized the rose covered parchment Mrs. Windsong adored to write on. Lark too, had stayed over the winter holidays (to his pleasure, for holiday life would have been hell without her as Potter Black and their group had also ended up staying for some reason) but her mother had been warm and sad about not being able to have her daughter with her on the holidays. Still, she had been mysterious about the whole ordeal too –but that was something Lark was used to as well. Both of her parents had always been secretive about their jobs –and all she knew of her father's death was that it had happened quickly, and it was because he'd walked into unseen danger. She knew that Severus had his ideas about what it was that could've happened – as she did herself – but it was a subject they would not breach –at least for the time being. Just like what his parents were always going off for, he kept that to himself –though she saw blazing pain, hatred and confusion in his obsidian eyes whenever they and whatever they did were mentioned. She keeps looking at him as she thinks of all this, and is only led to know it when he finally raised his eyebrow at her. "What, did the writing somehow appear on my forehead, Audrey?"  
  
"Oh, yes, the letter . . ." She mumbles to herself, hearing him snort as she unfolded the parchment. She knew he thought she was strange, the way she would let her mind wander, the way she'd stare at someone while she thought about whatever had taken her fancy at the moment. Her mood swings were noted as odd by him as well, and so was her need to go around barefoot. The dare to walk barefoot in the snow had come out of that little argument, but she'd had the last laugh when she used a warming charm on herself and nearly froze him when he sat in front of the fire later that evening. Not that any of that mattered though, he also had his 'uniqueness'. Like his coldness, the way he had to know everything he could learn about, his vindictiveness . . . her list could go on, but then, she shared some of the traits he had. Letter unfolded, she began to read, and soon – smile was over taking her face. "I think I can solve your problem about summer."  
  
"What do you mean?" He questioned, his eyes going to the letter in her hand.  
  
"Read." She gave him the rose covered parchment. And read he did.  
  
bMy Dearest Pixie, /b  
  
(she saw his eyebrow raise as he read it, shaking his head at the nickname)  
  
b  
  
I have great news! This summer will find us together at the family manor house, and – I will be with you almost everyday until you go back to school! Also, though it might be too short of a notice to you or anyone else, I also think it would be pleasant for you to bring along a friend if you wish to. I don't care which one, or whether it's boy or girl, it doesn't matter – anyone you want to bring, who can come –but only one. The manor house is large, I know darling, but still – I'm only one person, and dealing with taking care of more than two pre-teens would surely be the end of me! Well, I will be at the station to pick you up. I miss you pixie! /b  
  
(again his eyebrow raises)  
  
bAll my love, darling,  
  
Mother/b  
  
"So, what will it be, Severus?" Lark asked, as he handed the letter back to her. "Me and my mother or this dreary, lonely old school all summer long?"  
  
"Your house has a library, I hope." Was his reply, the humor in his eyes failing to make it to his face. She threw herself on him in a hug that nearly knocked him down. "Audrey, please – air . . . breathing is important to me."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She detached herself from his thin body and just smiled up in his face as he shook his head slowly, his eyes still glittering with pleasure. "To potions then?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded solemnly, leading the way. More than a few stares had not left them as they went, but neither of them cared. He'd gotten used to her little outbursts like that, and though they could bother him at times . . . they weren't as annoying as they had been at the beginning of the year. "Audrey . . .?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your mother won't give me a ridiculous nickname will she?" He just scowled when she burst out laughing at that question.  
  
~~  
  
Potions went quietly that day, for the Marauders – as Black, Potter, Lupin and some boy they'd teamed up with lately named Pete Pettigrew were then calling themselves collectively –were worrying over one of their numbers. Remus Lupin was clearly suffering some sort of illness - he always looked worn, but there were days that were far worse than others and it seemed that small specks of silver were already beginning to show themselves in his hair –even if he was on the verge of turning 12. These facts had not only caught the eyes of his friends, but also of that of Lark, Snape and Malfoy.  
  
~~  
  
"What do you think it is? Something we can exploit?" Lucius asked. They were in the common room, and classes were over for that day. Severus and Lark were pouring over their Transfigurations notes together, Narcissa was painting her nails and reading her Astronomy notes, and Crabbe and Goyle were copying what Malfoy had of his notes for potions.  
  
"You are mentioning what?" Snape asked coolly, not looking up from the terms. He was not the best person to bother with nonsense while he was trying to study.  
  
"Lupin. He's got something wrong with him. I want to know what it is."  
  
"He's in Gryffindor, of course there's something wrong with him." Narcissa said snidely, spreading her fingers out as she looked at her blood red nails.  
  
"No, you have a point, Lucius – I've been wondering the same thing all year." Severus' eyes were on the blond youth then. "His friends, I think –have some major clues already, dunderheads though they are – but they are his friends, so it's only logical they know more than just the evidence we see."  
  
"I think they know what it is already." Lark stated, her attention still on the terms she was then comparing with Snape's. "Their eyes . . . look at their eyes next time they are around him. Their concern, it's concentrated . . very plain in their looks at him."  
  
"Rubbish, complete rubbish. How can you . . " Lucius was cut off though.  
  
"I think Audrey knows what's she's talking about, Malfoy." Severus snapped at his other friend, not letting the youth finish.  
  
"Then she'll be able to answer my first question won't she?" Malfoy sneered. His eyes narrowed at Lark. "Can we exploit it?"  
  
"Oh, yes." She nodded, finally looking up. "We just have to figure it out first –and that could prove to be something difficult."  
  
"Why? It's not like one of you two," he pointed at Severus and Lark, "couldn't hex the truth out of him."  
  
"The whole point of spying and stealth just eludes you, doesn't it?" Snape asked him, a hint of a smirk on his face. "If one of us did hex it out of him, we'd be using something illegal or very, very strong. We'd be caught, and then expelled or even incriminated and sent to Azkaban, since something like that would count as outright torture. But, if it's so important you get the truth right now . . . why don't byou/b hex it out of him?" ISometimes, Malfoy /I–Severus thought to himself, trying not to shake his head - II wonder what clever brain cell the sorting hat found in you./I  
  
"Well, you do have a point there." Lucius' lip twitched as he admitted the faulty thinking.  
  
"It can wait. After all, we won't be around here to figure it out next year if we don't study." Lark reminded them.  
  
"Agreed." Everyone was a bit shocked that came from Narcissa. "And I can care less what Lupin's going to die from – exploitable or not. If I don't pass this year, I will be the one dead."  
  
  
  
1.1.1.2 ~*~ Going Home ~*~  
  
Lark watched Lupin with narrowed eyes, her body against the door of the compartment where he was asleep. His friends were not with him, they went to chase down the witch with the goodie cart and Severus was back in their compartment talking with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle – or trying to make them feel like idiots, though that was never difficult for either him or her to do successfully. Lupin moved in his sleep, just a bit, as though he sensed her. She went to his side, squatted down on the floor and looked him in the face, getting as close as she could. There was nothing note worthy of his face - other than it was really far too gentle, and even in sleep he looked far too trusting. Not a good face to have, even for a child. She thought, as she tilted her head so they were on the same plain. Her eyes then studied the strands of silver hair that were beginning to make themselves known upon his head. She gently touched the tresses, then pulled one strand out slowly, so he wouldn't feel the pinch of it. He didn't even twitch when her hand made contact and took it's prey. There was something about the boy that she knew was wrong – and it was no real sickness . . . it was something far, far worse. And she just couldn't figure out what it was. But, if her plans worked right, the hair she'd picked would tell her something later. She put it in the side pocket of her knife's sheath.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice sounded sharp behind her then, as sharp and unfriendly as the moon was pearl and the night was pitch. The voice she recognized.  
  
"Your friend was crying in his sleep." She said (in a total lie of course), turning to face the boy who then stood in the compartment. Lark stood as well, and found that she was shorter than this boy too. Not that height mattered though, he'd underestimate her due to her gender, and wouldn't care about the rumors that had flown about her all through the past year. She then noticed that he was looking at her with an odd gleam in his eyes, but it turned to hatred after a few seconds.  
  
"Since when did something like that matter to a slimy little ice princess like you?"  
  
"Slimy ice princess . . ." she nodded. "Good one Black, how long did it take you to make that one up?"  
  
"Get out, you aren't wanted here." Sirius growled in return.  
  
"It's a place like any other, what keeps me from staying?"  
  
"Don't goad me, girl . . . you'll regret it."  
  
"No, I won't, but you might. . ." Her eyes were narrowed, as were his, and they were looking daggers at one another.  
  
"Sirius, back off now." Came a faint voice from their side. Lupin had woken up then, and he was watching them with a most . . . curious expression. He seemed concerned for Lark. It riled her a bit –concern for her? What did she need anyone's damned concern for? She could kill Sirius Black if she wanted to – he couldn't be much more difficult than that yap- yap dog.  
  
"I'll be leaving now." Lark stated, her voice as silky as Severus' could get when he was in a venomous mood. With that, she swept out of the compartment unflustered and went to find her own friends. After all, the confrontation with Black was nothing – and she'd gotten what she'd gone to see the sleeping boy for.  
  
"And I hope you walk right into hell!" Black yelled after her. It made her smile to herself, knowing then that she had some sort of affect on him, just her very presence made him angry –but for a reason she didn't understand –still, it was interesting to see his face turn that shade of… what had it been. . .yes, almost a purple shade of red! Behind her, she could hear Lupin's faint voice reprimanding his friend, and then the sound of them disappeared as she found her way to where she'd left Severus with Malfoy and his goons.  
  
Severus was by himself when she entered the compartment they were once again sharing for their journey to the beginning of summer.  
  
"Ah, there you are. What did you go off for?" He asked as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Evidence on Lupin. I got a hair from him while he was sleeping, and then Black walked in and banished me." She smiled mischievously, pushing the look Sirius had first given her out of her head.  
  
"And what can this hair tell you?" His smirk was sarcastic.  
  
"You'll see when we get to my house. I have some things there that will help us to perhaps unlock his secrets. . . or not."  
  
"You have my attention, Audrey. What do you mean by perhaps or not?"  
  
"I'm going to use something that the ministry doesn't know about, so they can't detect it ." She began, withdrawing her treasure from her sheath's pocket. "However, it's mostly up to what this little hair will tell us. You see, the property will make the hair act like a part of the person's mind. It will show us something in the solution I'm going to make, if it wants to show us anything. But –there is one bonus to the whole operation. We will see –by the solution's coloration -what his 'illness' stems from, we will be able to gather if it's natural, magical, or . . . something else all together."  
  
"Intriguing." He smirked, nodding. "And what solution are you going to use?"  
  
"Something that is very volatile. You should know about it . . . after all, it was in that book you were reading the first time we met." She watched as he racked his brain, and soon another smirk fleeted across his face.  
  
"Ah, yes . . . that." His eyes gleamed with what was pride. "Brilliant, Audrey. I just hope it works as it should."  
  
"So do I." She nodded. Then, Lark decided it was best to change subject in case anyone else was hanging about. "Where did the merry trio go off too?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle cornered that Pettigrew boy and Malfoy went off to hunt down that one sixth year . . . you know, the one who talks less than I do . . ."  
  
"Lestrange. Yeah, he's interesting to watch. I wager you're a lot saner than he is. His type of silence isn't . . . well, he's a psychopath, pure and simple." Then, a thought came. "What's Malfoy got to do with him, wasn't he terrified of Lestrange at the beginning of the year?"  
  
"Oh yes, he hid it so well, didn't he?" Severus snorted, rolling his eyes. Neither of them had really been bothered by Lestrange – in fact, he'd always been rather nice to them, silent or not. Malfoy, on the other hand . . . "Seems that changed. They've been talking a lot lately. Hushed tones and all, very dodgy."  
  
"I'm sure that has your brain cranking out assumptions?"  
  
"Of course. I'm also sure that sooner or later I'll be let into those conversations. I think you will be too. They keep watching us and nodding sometimes when they talk."  
  
"Hmmm. . . now you have my interest peeked." She smiled.  
  
"Don't get to interested, really." That was Narcissa coming in with them. She flopped down next to Lark, eating a chocolate frog as she did.  
  
"Why not?" Severus asked, expecting some idiotic answer.  
  
"It's nothing really, they're just whispering about mudbloods and wizard family purity. You know, same old, same old. They're probably just saying you're both prime examples of what pure blood can produce. Believe me, I've heard the whole conversation – I know lips movements well too. I don't need to hear what they are saying. Anyway, that's why you shouldn't look too far beyond the obvious –because that's all that there is concerning that." The blond explained. Lark knew well that Narcissa was far more clever than she really let on most of the time. However, it was coming as a shock to Snape. He was staring at the blond girl like she'd sprouted two or three extra heads. "Stop gawking, Severus. It's rude."  
  
Just then, the train reached the station. "Well, I shall see you two later!" Narcissa looked at Lark. "Have a good summer."  
  
"You too." Lark smiled in return.  
  
"Severus, try to enjoy it." Narcissa left before he could snap an answer at it.  
  
"I will." Was all he said –but he looked right at Lark as he spoke, forgetting that the other girl had ever been there.  
  
"Good." Lark smiled back. Then, her eyes went to the baggage they'd carried with them. "Let's get the summer started then, shall we?"  
  
"Gladly." He agreed, packing up his book.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.3 ~*~ Toil & Trouble ~*~  
  
Lark's mother had left for a few hours on business, and the house elves were scurrying about cleaning the manor when Severus suggested that they should use the time to whip up the concoction that would give them at least some clue as to what was beleaguering Lupin. It was their second week out of school, and so far, this was the first real chance that had presented itself. The potion they were going to make would not take long to prepare, and then whatever clues would come from the hair would be extracted in mere minutes after they put it into the finished product. So, with no hesitation in mind, the two children –who were both soon to turn 12 – made their way to a decrepit guest house where Lark hoarded supplies secretly, keeping them out of her mother's path.  
  
"We need to start with dragon frog venom." Severus stated, his slim fingers trailing over the ingredient list found in the old book that was written in Latin. "Then, add two scarabs while the venom is simmering . . ."  
  
"And the final ingredients are Jobberknoll feathers –added when the mix bubbles blue and purple, then wormwood and powdered bicorn horn –those are added after the cauldron has cooled for five minutes." Lark nodded. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, check to see if I'm right, if you must. But, I will promise you it's what it says."  
  
"So, you have memorized it." He shut the book with a snap, then placed it on a dusty shelf.  
  
"And you haven't?" She flashed a smile that went unseen as he silently searched the shelves for a the dragon frog venom. He placed the found container in her hands so she could begin their desired mix, then went back to the shelves to find the rest of the ingredients. Their work was done in silence, and it went quickly . . . the longest part of it was the impatience of the five minutes after they'd taken the small cauldron off the flames.  
  
"Time for the moment of truth." Severus smirked after he watched Lark add the final to ingredients. She was then removing the silver hair from the knife sheath's side pocket.  
  
"Or lack there of." She placed the strand into the slate gray, still liquid –and then they both stood over the cauldron as the potion they'd made began to quicken with the essence of Lupin's soul that the hair carried inside itself. The hair revealed no thoughts, no visible memories, no emotions. The slate gray merely turned to dirt brown, then brightened to purple –then to a bright, fiery red. "It's natural, yet" her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the color symbolism from the book " . . .not?"  
  
"Audrey . . ." Snape wasn't looking at the color of the potion, but at the color the cauldron was turning and at the violent bubbles the liquid was making. He grabbed her right elbow, even as she stood over it contemplating what it could be. However, he was not concerned with Lupin's secret at the moment – the cauldron was beginning to rattle, and for some reason, his friend was being blind to the fact that it was doing so. "AUDREY! TO HELL WITH IT! RUN!" He'd pulled her away from the cauldron then, and was dragging her along as he ran. He shoved her in front of him, pushing her along faster in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She was answered by an abrupt shove from him, that knocked her onto the ground, he followed, falling on top of her as they landed behind a fallen tree.  
  
b***BAM!****/b Went the roof of the old guest house, and the debris of it rained down on them as Severus rolled with her to a cave like nook hollowed beneath the dead, fallen tree. When the last of the debris had fallen, the two children looked at one another, startled.  
  
"Very protective of his . . . whatever he's hiding, wouldn't you say?" She asked, her face twitching a nervous smile at him. He just stared back at her for a few seconds, not saying a word as he nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Your mother's going to kill us, you know." Was his reply. Then, to her astonishment – not to mention his own – his lips formed an actual smile. Then, he began to laugh. Lark, of course, had to join in. After all, they'd nearly just gotten themselves killed –not by their own accords, of course. That reaction was never mentioned in the book.  
  
~~  
  
Lark's mother had been rather livid when she came home to find that half her grounds were covered in the tiles of an old roof, not to mention the remains of her daughter's secret laboratory stash. Their punishment, however, hadn't been death . . . though as they found themselves helping the house elves cleaning up their little mishap, they'd wished it had been. After that, there had been a long lecture about the dangers of strong magic in their still untrained hands –no matter how smart they happened to be . . . then, they were sent to bed without any dinner. At breakfast the next day however, the incident was basically forgotten. Well, at least in conversation with Lark's mom. When the two pre-teens were alone, they chatted about it. In fact, after lunch, they pulled out the book Lark had that contained what they'd used –as Severus' had been destroyed in the explosion – and read over it to see if there were any notes of what had actually happened.  
  
"Oh, of course . . ." Severus rolled his eyes, pointing out the tiny, basically microscopic print at the bottom of the page. "It's in fine print! That explains everything!"  
  
It read the following:  
  
IIf the subject which said item belongs to has a particularly strong sense of self preservation and a great wish to keep the secret you are striving to reveal, then, reader – you may find yourself with dire consequences. /I  
  
"How could we have possibly missed that?" Lark growled. Severus was smirking down at her, shaking his head. "Your assumption, sir?"  
  
"We got ahead of ourselves . . .that's how we missed it." Then, avoiding her glare, he asked : "So, what color did it turn?"  
  
"Earth brown, then to an almost violet shade." Was her reply, her mind turning back to what had kept her attention to the liquid and not the affects it was about to unleash on her favorite little hideaway. "And that means that its . . ."  
  
"Natural . . . and yet, very, very, very . . . ." He followed her perfectly.  
  
"Supernatural." They said at the same time.  
  
"Which could mean a whole list of things. . . ." Severus finished with a frown and a furrow of his thin, black eyebrows.  
  
  
  
How Time Can Fly When One is Young . . .  
  
  
  
Their summer had flown by quickly, despite the fact that they were constantly under watch by either her mother or a very annoying tattle tale house elf named Corrine. And, much to Snape's dismay – Lark's mother did eventually come up with a nick name for him, and it was one Lark herself used with him if she felt like being particularly annoying. However, much to his relief –the pet name of 'Sevvie' didn't get used in front of their housemates when they went back to school the next year. Their fellow Slytherins did, however, notice that Severus had learned how to smile over the summer – even if it was something that he rarely did even then. But then, that was Snape for you –so they said. That year, like their third and fourth years to follow, past by with no real incidents. The prank wars with the Marauders – then going by the nicknames of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs (as well as a colorful rendition of each name from the Slytherins) –stayed on their childish level, keeping to the use of simple curses, word & mind games from the Slytherins and physical bullying as well as wizard gags from the Marauders. Black's hatred of Lark increased with each year, and yet, by 4th year she found that his eyes lingered on her for long amounts of time – and there were moments when he wasn't glowering –until one of his friends mentioned it. The interest in Lupin's 'condition' continued, but was declining in Lucius, who was becoming more and more concerned with whatever the 7th year named Lestrange and his younger, new group of friends were talking about was doing. After Lestrange graduated, another took his place as head of that little crowd who whispered among themselves, giving side glances to other members of the house, as though they were pondering on whether or not to let them in this little circle. It seemed that there was more there than Narcissa had first assumed –to Severus' satisfaction, and the girl's silent annoyance. And so, life continued for them, bringing new friends and new enemies into their lives. Petty, childish alignments and squabbles dominated their hours when school work was finished – or plainly being ignored for the afternoon – and their lives seemed to have no hint of the shadows that would soon hang over them in times to come. . . . 


	5. Fifth Year

A/N: Yes, I'm cutting right to the fifth year. What? I got bored! Also, still hope the Iitalics/I and all are working right. If not, please tell me how to do this right. . . . please! Um, and, I really hope no one thinks that Audrey is a Mary Sue. Believe me, when you see what I have in store for her . . . erm, well… let me put it this way – I don't think a Mary Sue would scalp someone for fun and spit their blood out at the Dark Lord's face for kicks, do you? ^_^ Hope ya'll like her though. She's been floating in my head for years, and she and the Snape muse seem to get along….  
  
Key: "Lakota"  
  
  
  
b-The Fifth Year-/b  
  
~*~ 1.1.1.1 Remains to be Seen ~*~  
  
The summer following her fourth year at Hogwarts had been spent in America with her Grandmother and the rest of her Father's family while Mother had been on urgent business. The Hidden People had honored her fifteenth birthday ritually, celebrating her past as a child and looking forward to her life as an adult. She, to the minds of the Hidden People, was a woman then – and with that she was granted the gift to use Earth magic when she needed it, but not to teach it to anyone outside of their tribe – for it was sacred to their people, and something of great secret, for it was very potent magic, and if fallen to the wrong hands – could cause much catastrophe. After weeks in the midst of her Father's people, and a time of blooming, she went back to England several weeks before school began again. Her destination was her friend Narcissa's family estate –where she would be staying until Mother came to collect her, or until it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Lark's entrance went unnoticed by most of the household, other than Narcissa who was overjoyed to see her. The girl's parents were used to having visitors, and one of her daughters friend was no circumstance for pomp – after all, about half the Slytherins from their year seemed to be staying there that month. Truth be told, the presence of so many 15 year olds were grating on their nerves, but they weren't going to tell their very spoiled daughter that –and besides, they were starting to disappear more often than not themselves –so they left the concern and the baby sitting to the house elves for the better part of the time.  
  
"You've grown some over these last weeks, I dare say." The voice belonged to Lucius, who had walked into the front hall from the parlor after Narcissa when she'd gone to greet her best friend. Still blessed with silken blond hair and clear, well chiseled features, he had grown some, and was beginning to look more masculine. He was looking at Lark with something very unsettling in his eyes, something that she tried very hard to ignore. His eyes were practically raking her body, learning the curves that had formed so quickly since last they'd seen one another –which hadn't been long ago. Though she still had more 'growing' to do, she was still very voluptuous already –and it seemed the whole world knew it. Save herself.  
  
"Shut up and go find Severus. He'll be glad to see Lark." Narcissa snapped, allowing her jealousy of the attention to show in her voice. Then, she turned back to the girl as house elves took the guest's bags and carried them to the room already prepared for her stay. "He's in the gardens, reading I'm sure. We didn't tell him you were coming. Wanted to surprise him." I Was that a wink Narcissa just gave me? /I Lark thought bewilderedly. "You know, you're all he talks about most of the time –when he does talk." Then, a devilish smile crossed the blond girl's face as she imitated Snape's deepening voice. "Audrey is so brilliant, she'll be among the greatest witches ever. Audrey could kill you with a word, Lucius, and you'd never know it . . . Audrey, Audrey, Audrey."  
  
"That's ridiculous Narcissa. I'm sure your lying." Lark rolled her eyes.  
  
"I assure you I am not." The girl replied, raising her nose in the air. Then, her shrewd eyes took hold of her friend once more. "Well, let's forget it all . . . until he comes to greet you. We can go into the parlor. O, and you know, we have the run of the house most of the time here. . . . Mother and Father are off on some very odd adventures, I think . . . second honey moon sort of thing, I'm sure." Narcissa shuddered on that one. "Not that it sounds pleasant, of course."  
  
"Of course." Lark smirked, allowing herself to be sat down on a black velvet chase lounge. She then felt Narcissa's eyes studying her body too.  
  
"Lucius is right, you know . . . you're going to be a knock out when your older."  
  
"You've both gone insane then." Lark muttered, making her friend crack an evil grin.  
  
"Think whatever you want, Lark darling." Then, she went on. "You know -if you can believe it that is – Severus has gotten even taller! He towers over everyone! But, he's still skinny as a rail."  
  
"As always, Narcissa, your comparisons are Iever/I so Iflattering/i." Came a silken, sarcastic voice from the parlor's side door. The monotone tendency was long gone, Lark remembered happily. She loved his voice, with the way it washed over the listener. Both of the girls looked there to find Severus Snape watching them, his face even more hawkish and defined than ever. He looked like a born aristocrat, and his face was not as pale as it had been last year. His skin was clear, his raven black hair a bit longer – touching just below his shoulders then. And those shoulders, to oppose Narcissa's comparison, were broader than Lucius'. Severus was leaned against the door ( and he was dressed in a black suit that reminded Lark of clothes from the muggle Victorian era) a closed book in his hands, his head slightly bowed as his obsidian eyes had reached then to Lark. "Audrey . . . Lucius was right –for once –you have grown some."  
  
"Don't tell her that, Severus . . . she's bound to claw your eyes out." Narcissa smirked, making Lark shake her head. "She doesn't see what we do. Personally, I think she needs a new mirror – I'd be grateful to have a body like . . ."  
  
"Narcissa!" Lark was a bright shade of red as Severus laughed gently in the door way, his eye not leaving the tawny skinned girl.  
  
~~  
  
A little while later, they found themselves out in the gardens, alone together. Narcissa had wondered off to find Lucius and her cousin, Guenivere Mandrake, another Slytherin 5th year who had been self ostracized from the group until their 4th year, when she'd finally come out of her shell. Lark didn't mind her, in fact, she found her presence a lot more comfortable than that of Cora or any of the other girls Narcissa kept company with. Everyone knew whom Lark preferred, and the mere fact she liked being around boys better – they were more practical (well, other than Lucius and his two goons) was still no reason for the other girls to compete for her notice. They vied for her friendship at times, because of what family she came from, and for the mere fact that she was one of the smartest students in the school. But, she wasn't thinking of all that brow nosing from those falsities at the moment. Her attention was on her best friend in the world, and his was on the bright blue skies over their heads.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Lark asked, her voice even and whispering.  
  
"Why did you try it?" He questioned back, still not looking at her.  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"The Dark Arts, Avada Kedavra. Why, Audrey?" He was looking at her then, and his deep eyes were brimming with a haunted glimmer. He was whispering too. She knew the tones he used. Some of his whispers could attract attention from a crowded room of people, and be heard above all the noise they could make, and then there were some, like the one he was using now, that could only be heard by whom they were meant for. "Tell me."  
  
"Is it important?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his serious expression.  
  
"To me, yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to know . . ."  
  
"Very important there, Sevvie."  
  
"Audrey . . . I'm not playing a game." He shook his head. "Tell me."  
  
"Very well. I learned them because they were interesting, because they were there to learn. They were more fun than anything else I'd used –and they were something that I had that my parents didn't." Then, she took a deep breath so she could get the words out quickly. "And I killed the dog by accident."  
  
He nodded, and stayed quiet. "And yourself?"  
  
"My parents cared what I did when I learned them." He replied, looking back up at the sky. "They had pride that I could kill so young, even if it were just small animals. . . ."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I liked it." His eyes were gleaming in the sun. "The killings didn't matter – the animals were going to die soon anyway. The cat was very old, the squirrels were rabid. Still, I liked it. Liked the power. And, it impressed my parents – made them actually smile at me. It made me glad to see them actually acknowledge me. How pathetic is that?"  
  
"Not pathetic at all." Lark stated, her hand on his arm. He looked into her eyes, and she knew he was losing himself in their emerald depths.  
  
"That remains to be seen, I think." He sighed. "I still see the pride in their soulless eyes when we speak of such things, and it warms me. But that isn't all. I still relish it. Do you? Relish the power you hold, the knowledge of what you can do?" He watched her nod. He bowed his head back. There was an understanding between them, as always, where secrets were concerned. Then, his face brightened. "So, did your ceremony go well?"  
  
"Without a hitch."  
  
"Smashing." He nodded pleasurably. "And, did you get the book you were looking for?"  
  
"Mhmm." She smiled. "And, I picked up a copy for you as well, since you dropped that little hint to me when you found out I was going home for the summer. Had a horrid time hiding them both, though."  
  
"Ah, thank you." He smirked in return. He watched her get up and begin her way to the room that Narcissa had given to her during her stay there. Then, he followed her. And, if it wasn't her imagination, his eyes stayed on her the whole time they walked to the room for the book.  
  
  
  
~*~ 1.1.1.2 The Express ~*~  
  
"I'm still slightly surprised that I was made a prefect." Severus stated. He and Lark were walking a bit far behind the others, who were mostly grouped together talking and laughing as they carted their belongings to the barrier that would portal them to Platform 9 ¾. All of them were dressed in muggle clothing so not to draw attention, a usual ritual for them, even if they were pure bloods. "And, I also want to know why you weren't made one too. After all, I'm not Azrael's only shinning star."  
  
"Actually, it makes perfect sense. Professor Azrael pulled some strings, and he didn't have enough to cover me too –as I was probably the little 'yank scape goat' for most of what we've done." Lark replied with a smile, pushing her baggage cart at the same pace as he pushed his. "After all, McGonagall made that Lupin a prefect, and he's with the 'Marauders'." She'd not spared the last word a mocking tone, making Severus snigger lightly. "And, she also got that Evans girl as one too – but then, she was never connected to them, so of course it was okayed by the rest of the staff with no problem."  
  
"Ah yes, Potter's little . . ."  
  
"Snake, if you want to keep that suite clean, you'll go no further than that 'little'. . ." It was the voice of Sirius Black that threatened them from behind. Severus didn't turn, but Lark noticed as his eyebrow raised and his lips curled into a sneer.  
  
"Would you really attack me – a prefect - from behind, Black? After all, it would show your true colors to the rest of your house. And, what would all the ickle Gryffindors think of that? Especially your friends!" The mockery was clear in his voice, and they both could feel the heat of anger generating from Black.  
  
"I think his friends would cheer him on." That was Potter's voice. "As for the prefect thing, how do you know it wasn't all a mistake?"  
  
"James, I don't think Professor Dumbledore would allow a mistake to happen where prefects are concerned. Snape is a prefect." It was Lupin who interceded then, before Snape could even turn around. "And therefore, he is to be respected for the authority he is in the school."  
  
"In the school…" Black growled. "Not here."  
  
"And, he can't use magic here . . ." Potter nodded. At those words, Lark felt a fight coming on. She turned around, her hand on the knife hidden under her black cardigan, up against her purple summer dress. She revealed the hilt of it to them, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't think that'll be a problem for any of us." Her whisper was more like a hiss. She caught Black's eyes, which were widened at the sight of her weapon. "Well," she continued, "not for me anyway."  
  
"We don't have time for this." Lupin stated, his voice harsh. He dare not look at Lark, it was like he understood her somehow, and wasn't going to push her further.  
  
"He's right, Audrey –let's go . . . we have a train to catch, and it won't wait for us." Severus' eyes shot around at their opponents. "Any of us." With that, he pushed his cart off, and Lark followed – all be it a bit slowly. It also took her a few minutes to turn away from Black and Potter, but soon enough, she was on her way to the train. They caught it right on time.  
  
~~  
  
Their compartment was silent for a long while. Severus was reading the book she'd gotten him, and she was looking out the window at the landscapes that were whizzing endlessly by.  
  
"That was completely un-called for." Severus finally stated, snapping the book shut as he looked up at her.  
  
"What was? Defending you?" Lark asked.  
  
"The defense was no problem for me, after all, I have no pride in my abilities for physical combat. The drawing of your knife is what bothered me." He replied curtly. "If Lupin sees fit, he can report that. I simply won't believe you don't know what that will end with."  
  
"You're not so much as angry, but worried." She nodded, relieved. "And, he won't tell. I've noticed that with him in the station. He wouldn't look at me – and he won't repeat what he didn't see."  
  
"I hope that much is true."  
  
"I believe it is. Don't worry."  
  
"It's my prerogative – to worry, as I am the only one of us who seems to have that part of their mind intact." Actually, he was mad at her, but she knew he wasn't going to tell her in detail. She knew how insane she could make him. There was one time in 3rd year, when they didn't talk for 4 weeks over a disagreement they'd had. In the 5th week of it, they'd both come to their senses – but neither of them apologized. They just didn't touch the subject again –and Lark, for the life of her, couldn't remember what the subject had been. That was something she didn't want to have happen again, nor did he, but there were intervals when it did. She knew he was hoping to see that this one didn't become like that.  
  
"Touché." Lark smirked. Severus just gave her an annoyed look and went back to his reading. Then, she went back to looking out the window – until her stomach growled. "I'm going to go hunt down the goodie cart. Want anything?"  
  
"A chocolate frog." He stated, again his tone of voice being very curt.  
  
"Severus . . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Come off it." With that, she turned out of the compartment and went about her task. As she left though, she heard him laugh gently. That was the first time she'd ever used British slang.  
  
~~  
  
"Well, well, well . . . The Gruesome Twosome is now only one for the moment." Black's mocking voice met her back as she went, on her search for the chubby witch with the goodie cart. "Where's that scarecrow of a prefect at?"  
  
"Black, your knack with meaningful descriptions never ceases to amaze my little feminine, stupid mind." Lark hissed back with sarcasm, not stopping to turn towards him. She wasn't in the mood for the idiot –and she wouldn't be so for a while –well, at least not in the mood to where she could hear him without her hands itching to move to her knife. Keep moving girl, keep moving. He's right behind her, moving at her own pace. I Oh spirit of Earth, why do you compel that fool to follow?/I She turned then, to be face to neck with the boy. "You really don't know how to take a hint now do you?"  
  
"Obviously not." He smirked, humor playing his eyes the same way it was written over his face. He was handsome . . . Ibut, he was also a class A idiot, not to mention a complete jerk./I "So where are you going, yank?"  
  
"Flattery will get you no where." She spat at him, turning away once more. Then, he made a very big mistake. He'd grabbed her arm to stop her. Someone has a death wish. . . Next thing he knew, he was flying up against the side of the train, but there was no force of magic issuing from her wand. She'd thrown him. She stood down the aisle from him, her green eyes glaring holes right into him. "Leave. Me. Alone." And then, she'd disappeared from that section, not giving him even the slightest chance to get up. She also didn't hear him say 'Wow, what a girl' as she left him there, sprawled on the floor.  
  
Of course, that incident would never be reported. The part of the train they'd been in had been empty at the moment.  
  
~~  
  
When she got back to the compartment she shared with Severus, he was still reading. Sensing that she was there, he looked up from the book at her.  
  
"Problem on the way?" He asked, eyebrow raising.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would you ask?" Lark handed him the chocolate frog he'd asked for, then she sat down and opened her purchase of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"Oh, no real reason." She saw the gilt of his humor in those dark eyes again as he scanned her. "Only that you're just about as pale as Narcissa or myself – save for your cheeks. They're about the color of fire."  
  
"I had to run to catch up the lady with the cart." She stated, looking into the box of candy, avoiding his eyes. She heard his sniggering. Of course he didn't believe her. "Well, I did!"  
  
"I wasn't opposing the fact." He smirked, opening up the candy she'd gotten for him as he held his book open flat against his lap with his elbow. When he'd gotten it open, he ate with one hand and held the book with the other. After he was quiet for a few moments, Lark dared a look up at him. For a moment she studied him, the way the shadows played with his features. He was very handsome. As was Black – but they were both unique in their appearance, even if some of their features were the same. She liked Severus' looks better though, there was just something she understood there, something that was in his eyes. IAm I falling in love with my best friend? /I She thought to herself. IAnd if so, then why did Black give me such a start?/I Her cheeks were warming.  
  
And Severus looked up again. "Audrey, is there something you need?"  
  
"N-no. I'm f-fine." She stumbled across the words. IO spirits, his eyes are so beautiful . . . /I  
  
"Somehow, I think that's a lie." The smirk played his face again, and she had to look away or she'd jump on him for sure and possibly, possibly. . .  
  
"No, really, Severus, I'm fine." She replied once more, luckily her voice was in it's whole and usual tone.  
  
"Very well then." He nodded. His eyes flickered over her again. Was that longing they both saw from one another? The dark eyes left her and went back down to the page he was reading. But only for a second. He was looking at her again. "Would you like a book?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She nodded, though her mind was on a completely different level. Sevvie, I'd like more than a book . . .  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, handing her the book he'd fished out of one of his bags.  
  
"Positive, Severus." Her eyes went sharp. "And please don't ask again, I highly doubt my answer will change in the next five minutes."  
  
"Audrey . . I . . ." Then, he caught himself, the light in his eyes went dim as he nodded. "Yes, I agree. It's highly doubtful."  
  
Quiet resumed as they read –neither really understanding the emotions and feelings that were and had been blooming inside them for awhile there. IWould they ever?/I  
  
  
  
~*~ 1.1.1.3 The Game ~*~  
  
The Slytherin common room was as it usually was –sensual in a sinister way. A dozen flames were dancing wildly in the serpentine fire place, warming the lot of those in the room as winter began a heavy set in outside their windows. The fire was also silhouetting Lucius and his circle of whispering friends in their chairs before it. However, Severus and Lark weren't paying attention to the secretive group – instead, they were having a game of wizard's chess as Narcissa and her cousin, Guenivere, watched from their chairs beside the table. Lark was losing miserably –as always- but, she was studying the board with a hopeful eye, though Snape's lips were curled into a nasty grin towards his best friend.  
  
"Go ahead, Audrey, make your move." He said, his voice teasing and already tasting his triumph. No one had ever beaten him in chess, and the way it was going, no one ever would for that matter.  
  
"Give her a minute, would you?" Guenivere snapped at him, her eyes flashing at him. They hadn't been getting along for a while then, and neither of them were none to quiet over the fact.  
  
"I've given her 15, Mandrake." Snape replied, rolling his eyes while relaxing in his high backed chair. "She knows she's trapped, so she's going to stall as long as she can."  
  
"Your faith in my abilities to destroy you in this game astounds me." Lark muttered darkly at him, making him smile even more.  
  
"It's what keeps me winning, those abilities of yours."  
  
"That was low even for you, Snape." Guenivere's voice rang in his ears.  
  
"Honesty is crass, isn't it Mandrake?" His eyes were narrowed, and he wasn't paying any attention to Lark or the board. "Maybe that's why so many of your mirrors end up broken, hmm?"  
  
"Sod off, you nasty git." Was Guenivere's growled reply. He loved to distort her vanity. But then, she had a reason to be vain. She was very lovely – or maybe the majority of the boys who'd been drooling over her all term were nutters. That she really doubted though.  
  
"Articulate comeback there, sweetings." Severus sniggered, making the girl stew even more. He could feel Narcissa glaring at him as he watched Lark make her move on the board. "Very good Audrey, it'll all be over in a minute."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you what a pompous ass you are?" The losing girl asked as she watched Snape's piece delivered the fatal blow to her own.  
  
"Daily." She could feel the grin in his voice. A few moments later, and they were clearing the table of the board. "So, what's on for this winter?" Everyone knew that question was for Lark to answer.  
  
"Same as always, I believe. I'll be staying here, Mother has already written that she'll be off and about all Holiday. You?"  
  
"My parents told me before they sent me to Narcissa's – don't bother coming home until 6th year, they won't be about at all 'til then. Lovely hmm?" His pain was hidden in his sarcasm for no one but his best friend to notice. She knew that as much as he hated them, Severus' one wish was to have his parent's affection as his own – no matter how little they had left to give. She grieved for that fact in him, but she'd never let him see it. His loyalty to the family which he hated wouldn't allow him to tolerate it –especially not from her.  
  
"Where do they all go anyway?" Narcissa asked, coming into the conversation finally. It was a record for her to be silent as long as she had. "My parents have been going off now as well, so have the Malfoy's. It's getting rather strange, in my opinion."  
  
"Well, knowing it's a common occurrence for Mrs. Windsong and my parents, I'm not going to question any of it." Severus stated, getting up out of his chair to quickly stretch out his long body. Then, as he sat back down, his eyes took on a haunted look that only Lark noticed. "I learned better a long time ago."  
  
"You're right – I'm sure they all of good reasons to act that way –and they owe us no acknowledgment of their whereabouts. After all –we are their children, not the other way around." Narcissa stretched lazily in her chair, then yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed."  
  
"I'm going to do the same." Guenivere agreed, getting up to follow her cousin to the fifth year dorm. Other students were doing the same, and soon enough, Snape and Lark were among the last left. One of the 7th years had fallen asleep in the chair where he sat, while Lucius and the girl prefect, Myra Lilitu still sat whispering away next to the fire with two of 7th year boys.  
  
"Audrey." Severus had moved to the chair that Narcissa had abandoned. He was right next to her then, and he was whispering in her ear.  
  
"Hmm?" She leaned nearer to his mouth, wondering what he was going to do.  
  
"As you know, I hate dances and the such – but, we prefects are under obligation to go to the Yule Ball. I was wondering . . . um . . ."  
  
"I'll go with you." She nodded, trying not to smile as much as she wanted to. He made a sound of relief, and she could have sworn he was blushing.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered again. Then, he stood up and stretched once more. "Well, I think I may retire as well. Goodnight Audrey."  
  
"Goodnight Severus." Audrey watched him go, then settled back into her chair with a grin on her face. It may have been a friendly request – but she would swear to the great spirit that there had been more than mere friendliness in his eyes when she said she'd go with him.  
  
~~  
  
The next day, after her Transfiguration class, Lark was going quickly to meet up with Severus in their usual place so they could walk to Potions together. Her heart was skipping beats, not only because of the dreams she'd had that passed night, but because of the way he'd been looking at her during breakfast that morning. He'd been studying her again –every aspect of her, and he'd faintly blushed when she'd seen him. She'd been catching him doing the same thing since they'd met up at Narcissa's before the school year had began, and now as the time for the Yule Ball was closing in, he was watching her more and more. That could mean only one thing to her, but she wasn't going to really say anything unless he did. After all, romance was a game to her and most people her age. It was exciting and breathtaking, with little clue at the complete miseries it could cause –what it would cause for her soon enough.  
  
  
  
~*~ 1.1.1.4 The Serpentine Kiss ~*~  
  
She looked in the mirror one final time, making sure everything was right. Her hair was down, brushed out a thousand times so that her thick curls showed with luster. She'd lined her eyes with a touch of black koal borrowed from Narcissa, and her lips wore a bit of gloss on them –but that is the extent of the makeup she'd applied. Around her throat was a necklace her grandmother had given her over the summer. It is a triple choker made of linked small, blackened bones and glossy green beads, the coloration stark against one another, as well as her skin and the dress robes she wore. The robes were given to her by her Aunt Winter on her birthday. Winter, who had never been one for traditional clothing, had been working on them for ages, sewing everything together by hand. The robes were made of black velvet and were lined with peacock feathers. There was a green and blue gauze sash that tied loosely around her waist so that it hung over her left hip in a charmingly lazy fashion. Grandmother hated it, but it was made with great love, so it was acceptable to wear them and not feel shame for her family. However, they were half a world away, and nothing could make her feel shame for wearing something so lovely. After all, she'd dressed like her mother's people since she'd been 11. Lark shook her head at how traditional her grandmother was, but then again – Grandmother was steeped in the ways of the Hidden People and always would be. Nothing to laugh at really. . . Lark knew her grandmother would be a dire match for any powerful European wizard or witch, and then she'd probably blacken the ground with their dust before she'd finished with them. A smile crossed her face as she wiggled her toes in the soft, black beadless moccasins she'd been given by her Uncle Rattle. These were the only type of shoes she'd ever liked. Roomy moccasins that Rattle had made. He was her favorite Uncle, though he never said much. He was a gentle spirit, with lots of wisdom. Grandmother's oldest son – the one everyone said should have been born a girl. No one minded his femininity though, Rattle was simply Rattle – loving, gentle Rattle, who'd listen to any secrets you had to tell, and who'd never repeat them to another soul. He knew all about Severus, and was probably more than hinted to the fact of something that Lark herself hadn't even noticed until she'd gone back to England, to Narcissa's house. Her mind went to Severus then, and she took a deep breath as she turned from her mirror.  
  
"Have fun, deary." The crackle voice came from the glass.  
  
"I think I will." She replied, not turning back to the mirror as she left the room. She met Narcissa, who was decked out in bright blue robes, pearls and glossy heals, halfway down the wall.  
  
"I was wondering when you were coming down! Really, Lark, you have Severus sweating brooms!" Narcissa stated, almost annoyed. Then, a smile slipped over her face and she pulled her friend close to her. "You do look lovely though," she whispered in her ear, "I think he'll faint with joy when he sees you. Or ravish you in the middle of the room . . ."  
  
"Narcissa." Lark warned, cutting her friend off mid sentence.  
  
"I was only saying . . ." Narcissa giggled, throwing up her hands. Then, she calmed after a second, and took Lark's arm in her own. She kissed her on the cheek, then stated: "Let's away. We'll blind them all, the two of us together."  
  
"You'll outshine me." Lark stated, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't start with all that, I'll not hear it tonight. You are a knock out –believe it, at least just this once." Narcissa had never pleaded with her before, and they were stopped in the hall again.  
  
"Very well – but just this once." Lark said, her voice both stoic and gentle at the same time. She felt Narcissa's lips on her cheek once more.  
  
"Thank you." The bell like voice whispered faintly in her ear. Then, they had began to walk again. Soon, they were down the stairs and in the common room. Most of the kids from the 4th year to the 7th stood in the common room, many of them with dates and some going stag to the ball. Among the small throng of people was Lucius, and with him was Severus, neither of them looking up at their dates' arrival in the common room, but rather conversing on a matter that was making Severus shake his head slowly with some disdain. After a moment, Lucius saw them on the stairs and jabbed Snape in the ribs. Severus looked up at Lark and his eyes widened. In an instant, the two boys were across the room and at the sides of their dates. And, at the moment that Severus took her hand, the world around Lark disappeared –and they were the only two people in existence. She looked into his deep black eyes and smiled at him, having the expression returned to her within the breath of a second.  
  
"You look radiant, Audrey." He whispered to her with his silken voice.  
  
"And you look brilliant as well." She returned the silent appraisal. It was true, her words. His hair was loose as always, framing his face perfectly. His dress robes were of well cut, black silk and lined in small, intricate silver spider web patterns. The robes were bottomed off with black, pointed boots which were rather shiny. On the index finger of his left hand was an armor ring that was long and shaped like a talon. Embedded in it's center, beneath the bottom joint, was a piece of obsidian that matched his eyes perfectly. On his left hand's index finger was a ring of silver and emerald. Lark recognized it immediately as his newest poison ring. He had quite a few of them, though he didn't wear them much. The armor ring however, was an addition to his collection that she'd not yet seen. Then she remembered the little box he'd picked up at the jewelers in Hogsmeade last weekend. Obviously that mystery was solved.  
  
"Audrey, we need to go now. . ." Severus whispered in her ear, his tone and breath teasing her in two different ways. He was right of course . . . it seemed the room chose that moment to come back into her perception –and all of the other students (including Narcissa and Lucius, who were already arguing about something or other as always) were on their way to the Great Hall. Lark nodded, and then soon enough, they were following the others. Their arms were interlocked, which was rather awkward at first due to the difference in height, but soon enough they had their arms situated so it was comfortable and not odd looking at all. When they got to the 'receiving area' outside the great hall –where some of the people whom had dates outside their houses were going to meet and the other students would wait along with them – they brushed up against Sirius Black and his date, a Gryffindor girl by the name of Willow Parkinson. It was quite by accident, of course, and they were all rather thankful that nothing but a few growls and snarls came of the event. Lark, however, did feel Black's eyes on her for a few minutes afterwards . . . and then the doors to the Great Hall were opened, and Severus led her inside.  
  
As they entered, a wave of white light washed over them, for the whole of the Great Hall was magically crystallized – save for the floor, the center of which had been cleared of all tables (the tables were at the sides, out of the way of where the actual dancing would be, of course); the ceiling made to look as though outside were actually in (snow was falling over Hogwarts and the half moon was smiling down at them like a Cheshire Cat) and the candles which burned brightly and reflected off the crystallized room. Garlands of emeralds and rubies had been wrapped around every pillars, and around all the rafters as well. Snow flakes hung suspended in the air over the tables sat aside for that evening's feast, and off to the side was a fantastically tall Christmas tree covered in snow and glowing with magical blue lights. At the front of the room sat the teachers in their usual places, all of them decked out in their finest robes – Dumbledore in the middle, with a huge smile on his old face and his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Lark and Severus, like the rest of the students, were too over taken with the decorations to really listen to anything Dumbledore was talking about. Then, within seconds and with no real introduction, a stage popped out of no where, appearing next to the over sized Christmas Tree and there was a musical group of three wizards who were playing muggle inspired 'rock music' for the gathering of teenagers. Like many others who weren't familiar with the music style –even if it was catchy- , Snape and Windsong took claim on half a table at the sidelines of the cleared floor – plates of food and silver goblets of butter beer appearing when they sat down. Narcissa and Lucius soon claimed the other half of the table, and nearby them they could hear the Marauders and their dates take up a few tables while laughing about some stupid argument that Potter and Black were having over Quidditch.  
  
~~  
  
The night, and the lights for that matter, were winding down. The music being played could be likened to muggle classical, gentle and sensual but with a very sophisticated charm that both Lark and Severus enjoyed. They had been dancing for a bit, slowly, like the music and the others around them. They'd not had a real conversation since earlier in the night, when they'd discussed how neither of them liked to dance. It was Narcissa who'd dragged Lark to the floor first, and then Severus had gone out to save her – but the floor of other students had blocked their path back to the tables, and they'd been stranded - so they decided to actually give it a half hearted try. Then, they'd found they actually enjoyed it – at least the slow dancing, and the 'ball room' type dancing that Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster had demonstrated –all be it with the laughter from the students, they'd put on a good example. As for the faster paced stuff that the Marauders seemed to enjoy, they'd escaped the floor successfully after the first time trying that. Soon, the current song ended, and a new one was beginning – one of the such with a fast beat and an odd form of dancing –what was it called. . . desk-co?  
  
"Would you like to go outside for a walk?" Snape asked, seeing that the path to the tables were blocked, but not the way to the doors that were left open so the students could get some air if they wanted to.  
  
"Wouldn't mind at all." Lark replied.  
  
The night was clear of the falling snow by then, and the land around them was pearled under the still smiling moon which was half hidden behind fluffed clouds. Arms linked as they had them when they'd entered the hall, they walked out past some other students down the path that had been cleared by the grounds keeper when the snow had stopped falling. Around them, behind the bushes, they heard the soft sounds of whispers and hushed giggles and lips meeting.  
  
"You seem to be having a good time." Severus murmured. She didn't look up at him, because she could feel him studying her intently in the moonlight.  
  
"You don't seem to be suffering either." She stated back, suppressing a laugh.  
  
"Well, I'm in good company. Should have thought of this last year, asking you to this . . . dance. After all, you're the only person alive I'd hate to see dead." His voice was perfectly serious. "Everyone else can sod it for all I care."  
  
"Blatant honesty. One of the many things I adore about you, Sevvie." She whispered aloud, not even noticing it.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, voice teasing her. "Did I hear you say adore?"  
  
"No, you didn't. How much butter beer did you drink tonight?" She quipped. He only shook his head and smirked down at her, their eyes catching on one another. Then, very slowly, she leaned back into his arms, and he leaned down to her lips. Mouths touched, lips parted –and fire works lit the skies of Lark's world.  
  
"I adore you too, Audrey." He replied. "And I meant what I said earlier. My best friend – my only real friend." Then, he kissed her gently on the ear. "Just don't let that get out –or that's the end of our reputations as the soulless Slytherins."  
  
"Won't breath a word, Severus." She whispered back. And with another kiss, they joined arms once more, and returned to their table inside. The school would catch on eventually, of course . . . but, that was no end to their reputations. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ 1.1.1.5 Words Are Not Enough ~*~  
  
The days passed lazily by, and the other students from their house were gone, as was a majority of the rest of the school. Christmas was a few days away, and the 'relationship' that Lark had with Severus was shyly cultivating itself –as he seemed somewhat reluctant with the way their friendship was going. Lark, however, was thrilled with it. She found his behavior a slight bit perplexing though, until it hit her that boys reacted differently to things like that than girls did. I Elementary,/I she told herself as she sat up the night the 5th year girl's dorm was empty save for herself, Ihe's still seeing me in the light of best friend rather than girl friend. Or at least, until he kisses me . . . then he has no trouble with the change at all. But that's probably any boy for you. /I  
  
"Well, Corbin, what do you think of it all?" She asked, looking at the hawk which was getting slightly along in it's age. It tilted it's head at her and gave out a cry as it set on it's perch at the foot of her bed. "I wouldn't suspect you'd have an opinion." Lark smiled at the bird, soon receiving what seemed to be a hawk's version of rolling one's eyes at someone. Then, Corbin left his perch, and flew out of the window. "Abandon me then." With that, she got off her bed and walked out of the room, on her way to the common room. She knew Severus would be there, sitting in front of a burned out fire, reading. He never noticed things around him when he read – a war could break out around him, and he'd never know it unless someone walked over to him and snatched the book away. Such an action, of course, would be the end of that person's life. She found him exactly where she thought she would - only he had fallen asleep in the chair, the fire at his side slowly fizzing out. What I wouldn't give for a camera right now. And on that thought, his eyes opened.  
  
"I know exactly what you were thinking." He said, narrowing his freshly opened eyes at her.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I know an 'Aww, that so cute what he's doing right now' look on you when I see one."  
  
"You were asleep!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I was resting my eyes." He combated with a smirk. "And the camera wouldn't have survived this long."  
  
"How did you . . ." She pointed at him, a lost expression on her face. He sniggered gently, then got up and stretched.  
  
"Hungry? I'm famished. They should be serving lunch now. . . shall we go?"  
  
"Fine." She crossed her arms and huffed gently, allowing him to lead her out of the room, up out of the trap door and into the corridors that would take them to their destination.  
  
~~  
  
The Hall was practically deserted, save for about the 14 other students and the several teachers that had stayed behind over the holiday. Severus and Lark chose the far end of the table, away from where the remaining Marauders were already sitting. Again, Potter, Black and Lupin had stayed behind, as had Evans and another girl that neither of the Slytherin pair recognized the name of. Her face they knew –she was very quiet, all be it slightly nosy, but she stayed invisible to their house for most of the time.  
  
"It's cold in here." Potter stated. He was looking over at the two students who'd just arrived. "Anyone feel a draft?"  
  
"Yeah, blew right by me a few minutes ago." Black replied, pretending to shake.  
  
"That's enough, both of you. It's warm in here, you know it." It was the silent warning from Evans, who shot a look over at Severus and Lark. She gave them a smile, and in return she got two icy gazes. After a moment, her warm smile not breaking, she turned back to her friends. The Professors seemed not to notice any of this. Snape looked down at Lark, shook his head and went to eating the food he'd just put in his own plate. She followed his lead silently, her eyes drifting over to Black from time to time. He was watching her in return, though they both would look away when they realized it. The meal went quietly for the two Slytherin students while the rest of the table buzzed along delightedly with one another. About midway through the meal, the chatter was broken by a tempest following the arrival of an owl. It was a large, dark tawny colored – it had a letter of course, nothing unusual at all. No one really paid attention to the bird as it dropped the parchment into Lark's emptied plate. Well, no one save for Severus and Dumbledore. Lark picked it up and turned from the table, guarding it with a little concern. Owls never came to her . . . only Corbin –and he was out in the trees, most likely hunting mice that were foraging in the snow. And that explained why Severus was watching her as she read. However, she didn't know if she wanted him to know or not, and, feeling his eyes over her shoulder, she stood up finally.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." She muttered, leaving the gathering without a second glance. She knew Severus had stood up to follow her, for she heard Dumbledore tell him to sit back down , for him to let Lark alone if she needed it. He could go to her in a few moments. A few laughs issued behind her – the sounds she knew well, the joking voices. The Marauders had cracked some cruel ones on Severus, but they were hushed immediately by the Headmaster –and he'd not sounded pleased. Even that could not quell what was rising inside her. The worry, the fear. She didn't open the letter again until she's reached the common room and it's still fizzling fire. Little warmth it gave, their hearth, but she didn't care for it at the moment. Her mind was on the letter. Again, she unfolded it and began reading the words she'd missed while trying to guard it from her friend's eyes. It was from the Ministry of Magic. It was about her mother, the auror. . . . Her mother was an auror . . . Her mother had been killed . . . There had been a sign over the place she'd been killed . . . It was the group that was going purists against muggles and mudbloods, with their sign of the snake and the skull in the air. . . Mother had gone to fight them, she'd gotten word of their next attacks . . . and mother was dead . . . Avada Kedavra. . . mother was dead.  
  
A scream issued from her throat, echoing through the common room and out of it, booming down the dungeons. Around her, things flew from their shelves, some glass shattered nearby, and she paid it no heed, for she knew she'd subconsciously done it. And she continued to scream . . . until her hand felt her knife at her side. She knew what she had to do.  
  
~~  
  
When Severus found her, he did not let her see the horror of his confusion. She was in ritualized mourning, she'd sawed off her hair so that it hung almost to her shoulders, and the majority lay around her on the floor. Her head and upper body were covered in soot from the fire . . . her arms were bleeding from gashes she'd made in them, just below the bend of her elbow, on the fronts of her forearms. And she was chanting in a broken voice . . . going into low tones, then pitching high ones . . . a few muffled sobs, then she was chanting again. And all of this had happened in the last ten minutes?  
  
~~  
  
Lark felt as he'd picked her up, knew that she had gone limp when he'd barely even touched her. She'd stared up into his eyes as he carried her to the medwitch. He was worried, he was scared . . . she saw it all. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he thought she had gone beyond the mourning ways of her people –thought that she'd dipped right into the heady rush of pure insanity and he was damned if he was going to let her sink into it for eternity. He was running by the time he'd gotten out of the dungeons. The blood from her arms was trickling down his robes, running the green into a purplish tint as it soaked into the fabric. Have I cut too deeply? She didn't think she had . . . but then, then . . . it was getting so dark. Lark had passed out just as Severus reached the nurse.  
  
~~  
  
She woke up to Dumbledore sitting next to her in the bed she'd been laid in. Severus was no where around, and her head felt like it was going to crack open.  
  
"Glad to see you're with us again." The Headmaster smiled down at her.  
  
"I made a fool of myself, I cut too deeply." She whispered. "How could I do that?"  
  
"It seems you wanted to." Dumbledore said, his voice gentle though disappointed. "Sorrow can do that to a person."  
  
"She's gone." Lark sighed, closing her eyes tightly. "With Father . . . Oh, what was I thinking, they don't want me to die from a blunder with a blade. . ."  
  
"I'm sure they both want you to live out your life as fully as possible." The Headmaster nodded.  
  
"Yes." She agreed. "But, why did they keep their lives secret from me?"  
  
"If I had an answer, child . . . I'd tell you." Dumbledore's voice was gentle. "However, I think that is something you will have to figure out on your own." She merely nodded at his words. They stayed quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Where's Severus?"  
  
"I sent him to bed." The Headmaster's eyes had a slight twinkle to them again. "He stayed here with you after he brought you here, and wouldn't leave until you were stable again. I don't think he made the medwitch very happy or comfortable while he was shouting orders at her for which things to use to help you. Very good with potions, that one . . ."  
  
"Yes, he is." Lark nodded. "Professor?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I please leave and go to my room now? This bed is horribly uncomfortable."  
  
"Yes, if you can walk there steadily. I'll go along with you to the dungeons, to make sure." He smiled at her.  
  
~~  
  
The common room was dark and quiet when she reached it. Dumbledore had vanished after she'd made it to the trap door that led to her house, and she went in without a sound after giving the password. Her feet, however, did not carry her to the girl's 5th years dorm. Instead, she went up the boy's stair case, to his room. She knew exactly where it was, what the password into it was. This room was a usual place of visitation during the day when they needed to talk alone and the common room seemed like it would never empty. She gave the gargoyle that guarded the door the word, then entered in silently. Severus was asleep, the candle at the bedside flickering gently. Lark bent down, blew it out and climbed into his bed with him. As she curled up against his chest, he woke up. No words were spoken. He only wrapped his arms around her, concealing her in the warmth of his body. And she cried against him until she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~ 1.1.1.6 Her Path Begins ~*~  
  
Her life seemed to be in a haze for weeks after that. She would barely be able to recall her Mother's funeral for years after it had happened, though she knew that a few minute things happened there that would affect the outcome of her future – or at least that's what her family told her after awhile. She remembered that they had come over for the funeral, and that many people from the wizarding community showed up, as did most of the staff at Hogwarts. Professor Azrael had cried over her Mother's grave, if she remembered correctly. She wasn't really sure if she did though. Lark knew that Severus, Narcissa and Guenivere had been there, giving her support and meeting the American branch of her family for the first time. Lucius had not attended– nor had his parents. . . or Narcissa's . . . or the Snapes. They weren't really missed either. Lark's memories also told her that when her Mother's casket had been lowered into the ground, she had began singing in Lakota – she had sung of a bird taking flight. Grandmother had been at her side, holding her shoulders gently while she had cried out the song and Uncle Rattle's voice had joined her own sometime before she'd finished. And then, suddenly, they were back at Hogwarts, her Grandmother had taken Severus aside and they'd spoken. . . most likely about Lark, but she really never found out. Grandmother had a strict look about her face though, and Severus had nodded a lot. Uncle Rattle and Aunt Winter had taken Lark aside long before the conversation had finished though, and then Grandmother had gone to talk to Dumbledore, and Severus wouldn't answer any questions about the talk Grandmother had given him. And then, Grandmother had come and taken her into another room, so they could talk.  
  
"You will not be coming away from Europe until you finish here with school." Grandmother had told her in that very frank way she had. Nothing shocking really. "It isn't safe for you anywhere else – not even at home. Besides, you're path is here for now . . . There are things here that I feel are not finished with you."  
  
"Being cryptic as always Grandmother?" Lark had raised a weary eyebrow as she'd sat down. They were in McGonagall's office. She remembered how odd it felt to be talking in the language she'd always thought of as her main tongue – frightening how fast English could catch on a person. Not that she told Grandmother that.  
  
Our Audrey, I am very serious. No joking now, none at all. Both your Mother and your Father died to protect life and light. . . the ones who killed them wanted nothing from them, and they destroyed them without a thought. You, however. . . in you there is something that these Dark Ones can use, and I'm afraid of what they'll have ready for you if you refuse them. And I know you will, I see you." Grandmother had looked ready to cry. "Your path is set, and though it is one of greatness . . . it is also one of pain."  
  
"Did you see it all already?" Lark whispered. Dreams brought things to the old wise woman, this she had learned long ago. When her Father had died –possibly as an auror like her Mother – Grandmother had screamed for hours in her sleep . . . and those hours had been before he'd been found. Divination among the Hidden People was a lot stronger than with the European Wizards.  
  
"I've seen many things for you in my sight. Many things." Grandmother nodded. Then, she'd switched to English. "Not all, though, I'm afraid. Oh, darling one, I am afraid."  
  
"Then my own path does begin."  
  
"Yes, but you aren't alone." A secretive smile passed over Grandmother's thin lips. "Never that . . not here."  
  
"Does this relate to what you told Severus?"  
  
"That's for his own knowledge, our Audrey . . . leave him to it. I was, however, very interested in meeting him. I like that one, well . . . the one he keeps within him." She shakes her head. "He'll not walk an easy path either . . . not when he finds his true way."  
  
"Severus is an enigma wrapped in three mysteries." Lark cracked her first real smile that day.  
  
"That's all men." Grandmother'd rolled her eyes. Then, she smiled too. "Well, except for Rattle and his type. They are our familiars."  
  
~~  
  
She'd been sad to see Grandmother, Rattle and Winter leave . . . but they did have to go home. After all, it was time for her to grow up some. Lark's path was set, after all. And she had to follow it's twists . . . and not mourn after the way she'd left. And of course, school was going to start again in the next few days. She had to get ready for that, didn't she? Her mind was set to the tasks that lay ahead . . . to completing her life here. When that was done, she could go home . . . when the path here was ended.  
  
~~  
  
Her mind seemed to clear with the return of classes and order. However, her life was beginning to show signs of difference now that it was known what her Mother had been . . . how her Mother had died. While Severus, Narcissa, Guenivere and a few others kept loyally at her side, most of her fellow Slytherins had begun to avoid her like the Black Plague - though they kept respect for her, for who she was and what she could do. Lucius, however, was beginning to seem as though he found it amusing to walk on thin ice. He tried to insult her mother on any chance he got, even though at first he kept it on a very low level – like his normal teasing. Severus would watch her reactions – hold up his hand in silence to tell her to let it alone, to ignore Malfoy's swaggering. However, Snape's way of having her deal with Lucius was not something that ended up working.  
  
It happened finally when Lark and Severus were playing their usual game of chess in the evening. Again, Narcissa and Guenivere were watching them –well, watching Lark steadily lose as always, that was – and they were baiting Severus into snapping at them every ten seconds, trying to get his attnetion away from the board – and they were losing at that. There was a fire snapping comfortably in the fire place, in front of which Lucius sat, talking with some of his friends. The 'Serpent's Coil' - as the little group of Lucius lovers were beginning to call themselves – were talking rather loudly about heritage and blood lines. Narcissa was steadily rolling her eyes, even though she was concerned with getting Severus to muck up his game plan . . . and then Malfoy had brought up the subject of Lark's mother.  
  
"Well, I wonder if the dirty little Heathen will make a better choice than her inbred Monroyael mother did." He had smiled as he watched Lark go ridged. She had looked at Severus first, and he had not looked away from the board. A small smile slipped across her own face. He'd had enough of Malfoy . . . just like she had. What's more . . . she had his permission –as the only present prefect at the moment – to shred the one who was bothering her so much. Malfoy, however, didn't realize this. Instead, he'd looked over at Lark again. "So, yank, what'll it be, where do your loyalties lay? In the grave with that joke of a woman?"  
  
Her knife was drawn in an instant, and once again, a scene close to what had happened on their first train ride together seemed to replay. Lark was on the table in front of him, her feet slamming his shoulders to chair he sat in. Her hands were gripping his hair, pulling his head back to meet the top of his back and her knife was poised over his gapping mouth.  
  
"You will take that back now, Lucius." She'd growled. Around her, no one moved. They knew better. After all, in Slytherin house, you solved your own problems . . . and like hell if you'd summon up one you couldn't handle. Obviously, the whole room knew Malfoy had gone too far. Even Narcissa was watching with anticipation.  
  
"And if I don't?" He dared to whisper to her. A hateful smile slipped once more cross her face as she leaned down next to his ear.  
  
"You'll be going to the hospital wing to re-grow your tongue. . . not to mention three lower appendages . . . as they will be in the digestive juices of some less picky scavenger when I'm finished with you. So, what'll it be, Lucius my dear?" She moved the knife down to his lap. "Take your pick. Three words will tell me what I want to hear." The air was thick with bloodlust then, most of the other students leering at the pair caught up in this dangerous dance. Severus, however, was still looking at the board, pondering it. He wouldn't look up until she'd returned to the game.  
  
"I am sorry." Lucius groveled after a few moments of the intense silence. Lark was off him in an instant, crossing the room back to the table. However, before she reached her chair across from Severus, she turned back to Lucius and launched her knife at him. It embedded himself next to his head, just barely missing his ear.  
  
"You'll get yours, devil." She'd hissed in Lakota, then opened her hand for the return of her knife, which was already wriggling it's way free from the chair where the young man sat ready to piss himself. Finally, she was watching Severus make his move.  
  
"Snape!" Lucius screeched. "Tell me you saw that!"  
  
"Saw what, Malfoy?" Severus turned to him, almost laughing at his pale, sneering face. "I was playing chess."  
  
"Windsong attacked me." Lucius growled. "Come on, you had to have seen it."  
  
"As I said, I was playing chess, Lucius." Severus shock his head with a disappointed look. "I saw nothing. I'm sorry."  
  
With that, Lucius had stormed out of the common room. It would be the last time he verbally attacked Lark . . . well, for the time being at least. Malfoy had other plans for her , after all. And for them to happen, he had to stay alive, and in her half way good graces. If not, well, it could be himself in the boiling pot, and that wasn't something he wanted to have happen. As he left, the 'Serpent's Coil' followed him. Narcissa, however, stayed and watched the game between Severus and Lark. 


	6. cha cha cha changes!!!

1 A/n: usual disclaimer, etc. etc.. I'd also like to think some of the other writers at fanfiction.net for all their great stories. You guys keep up the great work!!! Some of the other stories I've read have given me a lot of inspiration on the following chapters. If anything seems 'stolen' or what not, please site it to me and I'll make the proper amends!  
  
---2  
  
3  
  
4 ~ The Sixth Year ~  
  
  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1 ~*~ A Small Shift ~*~  
  
That was the year that things began to change. Severus went to his parent's home for the whole summer vacation, strange as it was. As for Lark, her summer had been spent away from her friends - at Hogwarts, unusual though that was. Even stranger however, was the fact that Narcissa's parents had requested her out more than once – though Dumbledore told them that Lark's grandmother had given strict orders she was to stay there, under their supervision, and not to go with strangers.  
  
"But my parents aren't strangers!" Narcissa's argument was loudly heard in the Great Hall the very first day back. Lark was between her and Severus as always. "You've met them, you even stayed at our house last summer. What's so wrong with them wanting to take you?"  
  
"Narcissa, what ever it is . . ." Severus began, his tone at a warning level . . . "Whatever it was is most likely over now, just like summer. Now, I'd advise you – come off it."  
  
"Think you'll be able to stay for Christmas?" Narcissa, of course ignored him. Even Lucius groaned at the persistence.  
  
"Not to be impertinent, but . . . don't you think it's odd that your parents are paying attention to her when she was invisible to them before?" Lucius snapped at her harshly. He matched the glowering look she gave him, knowing that her confusion was hidden behind the look of steel. His own look told of things he knew, Making the mystery even more interesting. Lark was watching Lucius then, her eyes boaring into him.  
  
"What do you mean, Lucius? They have concern for her. My mother knows what it is to lose both parents as a child." Narcissa hissed. "I think there is nothing else to imply."  
  
"Think what you will." He'd grumbled back.  
  
"Can it be you're growing a mind that actually understands subterfuge?" Severus came back into it, his curling smile directed at Lucius. "Or are you just getting antsy?" He had to divert the attention from this, or so that was what Lark gathered from the light playing in his eyes. Snape knows something, her insides told her. But he isn't going to tell you. Trust him though, you know he cares for you.  
  
"What's there to be antsy about my parents for?" Narcissa nearly screamed.  
  
"Where's Professor Azrael?" Malfoy broke in, looking up at the teacher's table. A woman with dark red hair and pale blue eyes had taken the place of the Potions Professor they'd had since their first year. He then looked at Lark. "You were here all summer, when'd he go off?"  
  
"He was honorably dismissed sometime last month, something about the Ministry. I'm sure you'll hear for yourself when Dumbledore gives his welcome speech." Lark replied. She was the only one who had noticed the fact that McGonagall, calling the students to be sorted, was glaring at them. "Now, all of you, shut – up."  
  
~~  
  
As it turned out, the woman's name was Alexandria Goldenriegh. She was a former Gryffindor, and was taking the Potions position while Azrael had joined the Ministry upon their request. Azrael, as it turned out, was also an auror. Lucius was not happy with these revelations, Narcissa didn't really care . . . and Severus was showing nothing of his opinion. Not even to Lark. Something's up with him, has to be. What did his parents do to him over the summer? She'd been pondering that in the common room that evening, as they played their first game of chess to bring in the new school year. He isn't even looking me in the eye half the time. Something has happened, and it isn't good.  
  
"Are you going to actually look at the board tonight Audrey?" His silken voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"She's just glad she can stare into your eyes again." Guenivere giggled. He sneered at her, then his eyes went back to Lark. Well, she thought, at least now he's eye to eye to me, and he has a smile on his face.  
  
"Is that it now?" He joked gently, making her look down. Her eyes went back down to the board. Then she blinked with disbelief.  
  
"Nope, just didn't want you to see this. . ." She smirked as she sent her piece to win the game. He was glowering at the board as it happened . . . like he hadn't seen it. When their eye met again, he mouthed 'very good' to her as Narcissa and Guenivere cheered her win. His defeat was taken in silence by the two played though, and he simply watched her. After awhile, the two girls interests in the fact Lark had stomped Snape into the ground at chess had dimmed, and everyone was getting tired.  
  
"You let me win." Lark stated as she and Severus were walking to other seats, nearer to the dying fire.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." He replied, his eyes sparkling gently at her as they sat across from one another before the fire. What are you hiding from me, she asked in her mind, what are you trying to keep me from? "I lost, simply as you always do."  
  
"That was harsh." She smirked. Then, she felt a brush of his lips against her own.  
  
"There are things in life, Audrey, that are much harsher." A sad look crept into his face as he stood over her, gazing into her eyes. "I'm to bed though."  
  
"Goodnight then, Severus."  
  
"Goodnight, Audrey." He then leaned down and his lips grazed her ear. "I've missed you too."  
  
And then he swept out of the common room, that haunted and sad look still on his face.  
  
~~  
  
First class brought with it another surprise. As always, it was a doubles class –Slytherin with Gryffindor. When they arrived, however, Professor Goldenriegh told them all to stand in front of the room.  
  
"I'm giving you all a seating chart." She informed them, a smile across her face. The smile was answered with looks of utter horror. "And, I'll be mixing the houses."  
  
"But, that's absurd!" Leave it to Malfoy to voice his disgust with the idea. However, he wasn't the only on with this though. Most of the other students –from either house –were making noises to acknowledge their agreement.  
  
"Nonsense!" Goldenriegh stated, her voice raising to silence the students. Then, she smiled at them. "Of course, if any of you want to argue with my authority, we can take this to the Headmaster."  
  
That shut them up.  
  
"Now, let's begin. I'll call your names, and you'll take the seat I indicate." Her smile stayed cheerful, though after a while, she was getting some pretty murderous looks. Some of the pairings were done right ridiculous. Such as Malfoy and Potter, Guenivere and Lupin, Narcissa and Willow Parkinson. After a bit, the numbers had dwindled down . . . and only four were left.  
  
"Snape and Evans!" Goldenriegh pointed them to a station near the front.  
  
"Black and Windsong!" Lark found herself walking to where they were being pointed, not looking at the boy who would partner her for the whole following year. They were across from Severus and Lily Evans –neither of them looking to comfortable either. Severus shot Lark a look, both of them sharing the same thought.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
  
  
~*~ First Hints ~*~  
  
Severus was being very silent that evening, his eyes flickering up to her more than once or twice like usual when he was reading. He'd been studying her when he thought she hadn't been looking, and he always had that haunted look of worry. She knew him well enough to recognize the very feel of his looks, for his gazes had a way of making themselves seem almost tangible.  
  
"You want to talk, Severus? Talk then." She stated, looking up at him quickly when she'd finally had enough of his secretive watching of her.  
  
"Audrey, you're becoming as paranoid as Lucius." Snape smirked, his eyes focusing on his own book.  
  
"And you're losing you knack at lying." She shot back, knowing he was about to glare at her. Instead, he looked up slowly and shook his head.  
  
"I don't remember ever lying to you." He whispered gently. "So, I must be correct," the smirk came back, and steel covered that ghostly look in his dark eyes. (Stop hiding from me, Sevvie, she thought.) "You're picking up that trait up from Lucius."  
  
"Or you're hiding something and you just don't want to admit it." She'd hissed back, knowing he was trying to bait her with the comparison to Malfoy. It's working, Sevvie, only because I'm letting it– I'm not playing this though.  
  
"Very well then, let's hear this conspiracy I'm planning." He teased.  
  
"I never said I thought it was a conspiracy you were hiding from me." I'm not in the mood for chess now, thank you.  
  
"Then this conversation has resolved itself with my answer in the right, hasn't it, Miss Malfoy?"  
  
"Tread lightly." She growled. He merely smirked at her. What game are you playing then? No, it seems you have a reason for not letting me know, and you wouldn't bait me without a reason.. not with that little 'Miss Malfoy' jibe just now anyway. We are on ice, aren't we? Get us across, Sevvie, I trust you.  
  
"Audrey," He was locking eyes with her then, and she knew he was guessing her last thoughts, "I'm always cautious." Then, he went back to reading his book, leaning into his seat as he did. His brow was still furrowed, and it wasn't the words he was concentrating on – he was worried. She wasn't going to push him further though. She knew something was up –and that seemed all he was going to let her know. At least she knew how his mind worked . . . he was her constant in life, after all. But still, something told her to watch him. . .  
  
~~  
  
And watch him she did. And while she did, she felt another pair of eyes on her. That pair belonged to one young man by the name of Sirius Black. Lark wasn't sure of him, even if he did make it a point that they had a truce when in class so that they could actually pass the course that year. However, that seemed to be the situation with the rest of the students in that certain Potions class. Even Severus was being compliant to Lily Evans and vice versa, which was good – though, in the pit of her stomach, Lark didn't like it. Even as she was starting to like the fact that Black was sneaking looks at her when he thought she was concentrating on the ingredients. There were, however, a few problems within the mixed setting – and that problem came in pairing the likes of Malfoy and James Potter together. By the end of the third session, however, Professor Goldenriegh had fixed that little inconvenience. Potter and Malfoy had been given the option of working on their own for that year, and both had taken it without a second thought. After that, Potions seemed as though it would be a very civil class – and it gave no hint to the battle ground it would one day become. . .  
  
~~  
  
Severus was sitting in the common room after hours, something he usually only did when studying for exams or tests they'd been told were important. However, the charts that he had scattered around him were nothing included in any of his classes that year. Also, he didn't even look up when Lark plopped down in the chair in front of his place on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Picking up an old hobby." He replied, giving her a little smirk as he finally looked up. He then picked up a notebook he had beside him. "Read through these, it will give you a hint."  
  
"The days Lupin came in looking more haggard that usual?" She questioned. In fact, it had told her outright what it was, and her question was rhetorical. The one following, however, wasn't. "You've been making a record on him all these years?"  
  
"I told you I was going to. What, didn't take me seriously?"  
  
"Personally, I thought it would bore the living hell out of you."  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Audrey." Severus smirked. "And, it pays off splendidly."  
  
"Then, what have you found out?"  
  
"Suspicions, but no conclusions. He's hiding more than a simple case of lunaritis though. That's what I thought it was at first."  
  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, and the list of other possibilities is on the next page of that notebook." He stated, watching her flip the page seconds after being told.  
  
"Lycanthropy, Mild Lunaciticy – everything involving the full moon." She murmured. "His charts are that precise?"  
  
"Yes. Intriguing isn't it? And all those things listed have the same side affects –his lack of energy, his shabbiness, his graying hair . . ."  
  
"What made you cross out lunaritis?" She was kneeling by him then, looking down at the mess of charts he had scattered over the floor.  
  
"Audrey, really . . . He'd be dead by now. The full moon sucks the life right out of people with that condition." Severus stated, almost laughing at her. He then tilted his head as he watched her look over the charts. Long fingers reached out and gently twisted up one of her curls. That sad look came back into his eyes again, and for a minute he looked like he was going to say something along the lines of what was bothering him.  
  
"Something you want?" She asked gently, leaning towards him.  
  
"It will stay a dream." He replied, then he caressed her face. "It has to."  
  
"What has to and why?" Lark's concern was rising, and him looking away was not helping at all.  
  
"Audrey . . . I . . ." Then, he began to gather up the charts and notes. "No, no – not that now." He looked back up at her. "We should go to our beds now – mornings have the tendency to come quickly to those who are tired."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked, still sitting with her knees curled under her on the cold stone floor as he stood looking down at her.  
  
"Nothing, Audrey." He whispered. "Nothing at all." Then, he turned from the room. "Sleep well."  
  
"No, I don't think I will." She whispered, still not moving. He loves me, but he's holding back . . . why? WHY?  
  
Lark moved only after another ten minutes of thinking, not noticing that Severus had come back into the room and hid in the shadows to watch her until she left.  
  
  
  
~*~ The Masquerade Begins ~*~  
  
Lark nudged him in the ribs to get his attention.  
  
"Hmm?" Severus asked absently, his attention still not her. It was not on his breakfast either; he was staring at something across the hall. She followed his gaze . . . To the Gryffindor tables?  
  
"What on earth has your attention Severus?" Lark asked, her eyes trying to pick out the answer.  
  
"Nothing has my attention, I was just thinking – that's all, Audrey. That's hardly a cause for you to sound as though I've done something to get thrown in Azkaban for."  
  
"Then what were you thinking of?" She smirked, watching as his attention went back from whence it came.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nevermind," she growled, "I'm going to Potions. Sirius Black might be a more interesting conversationalist than you're being today." He did not even flinch at those words –well, outwardly at least. What was he looking at so intently? Her eyes went back to the Gryffindor table, following her best friend's gaze once more. Standing up, she scanned the tables and cleared her head of the annoyance he was causing her. And then she saw what his attention was on. He was following the subject's movements, mimicking the subject ever so slightly – like he did not know what he was doing. Her eyes shot back down to the top of his head. Her blood was boiling, her heart was screaming and her soul was crying. Then, the subject moved. The subject got up and left, with James Potter at her side and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin following them, all of them talking – none of them even realizing that Severus Snape had been staring at . . . practically drooling over . . . LILY EVANS?  
  
"Audrey. Aren't you going to class?" Severus was standing then too, and his attention was centered on her again, now that Evans was gone from view. Lark looked up into those deep black eyes, and saw something she did not really understand. He knew she'd seen him, like he'd wanted her to know. And he looked hurt? He looked away then, and walked past her. "Come on, we'll be late."  
  
"What are you thinking?" She hissed, following him quickly. They were alone in the corridors together, walking towards their class. "What was with that little show you put on during breakfast?"  
  
"Audrey, I have no clue of what you're talking about. What show? I was thinking, I told you that already."  
  
"Thinking about James Potter's girlfriend?" She stopped then, and he did as well. Severus turned to look at her, and she saw a small glimmer of sorrow right before he wiped his face clean of emotions.  
  
"Have you gone mad? What would I look at that . . . that . . . mudblood for?"  
  
"That's exactly my question. Why would you look at her, when you know she has Potter . . . and when . . . when . . ."  
  
"When, what?" He asked, his voice so cold and distant.  
  
"I thought you loved me!" She nearly screamed. Then, she covered her mouth and looked up at him. His eyes again let his emotions show through for a split second – he was in shock, in turmoil. He loved her, she gathered that, but he would not let himself follow through on it. Then, the mask slipped down again, and he just tilted his head at her.  
  
"I do. Just not in the way I thought I did last year." His voice was so gentle, so calm. Spirits, why did you make him such a good actor! Her mind screamed. "And as for Lil – As for Evans . . . can I help it if she's pretty? Or for the fact that she has a very bright mind?"  
  
"O what, and I'm some idiotic troll?" Her arms were crossed then, and she was glaring at him with all the fury building up inside her small body.  
  
"No." He told her, reaching out to her. His hand was on her shoulder. "I just don't see you as anything other than . . . well, I think of you as a sister, Audrey."  
  
"Liar!" She screamed. "I see you! I see through that mask of yours-why are you hiding from your heart?!" And, before she could control herself, she was running away from him – and she hid in a place she knew he would never find her. Not a girl's bathroom, she was not like the others. No, she went to a place that not many other people could get to –and how she got up into the exposed rafters was something beyond even herself. She was in the ceiling of the dungeons, curled up over head only a short walk from the Potions class.  
  
~~  
  
He wasn't in the common room that evening, and she was glad he wasn't. She had skipped Potions, but had wandered late into the class after that, being very glad that she didn't have to see him there. He was his other Transfiguration class, trying to force himself to get better at that. After all, it was his weak point – and he was always up to tackling challenges. Which is why she was wondering about why he was acting like this, pretending to like Lily Evans. Or was he pretending? Was it genuine? It didn't feel like it. But still, he did compliment the girl –and not even he would say things like that if he didn't mean them. She curled into the chair she sat in, deep in the corner of the room and far away from the fire. She'd be alone here, left to think. And then, then there was someone at her side. Lark felt her body freeze up in the presence – bracing herself for whoever it was.  
  
"What happened?" Narcissa asked, kneeling by her chair.  
  
"I don't really know anymore." She replied, her voice soft and full of the confusion she was feeling. "He said he thought of me as a sister."  
  
"Oh, please . . . that old line?" Narcissa snorted, annoyed. "He's a bloody fool." Lark raised her eyebrow as she looked at her friend. "Well, if he thinks that you'd believe that he is."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I know. But, you're still feeling his words. You're going to. So, that's why you play his game right along with him."  
  
"Narcissa, stop acting like Grandmother –don't be so cryptic."  
  
"Show him you don't need him – like he wants you to." An evil smile slipped across her face. "There are other boys who like you, after all."  
  
"There are other boys here?" Lark asked, looking away from her friend.  
  
"Lark, listen to me. He's keeping something from you by playing this. To find out what it is, play his own game against him. If –and there is the chance- you drive him to an end, you'll never find out –which is what he wants. But," her voice lowered to a whisper even Severus wouldn't detect. "if you play the game right –and you play it like it should be played, you can manipulate him into showing his true feelings. Or, at least get him to stop acting like a bloody idiot."  
  
"You have my attention."  
  
"And you have that of a certain young man who sits and works with you, in Potions."  
  
"Sirius Black?" She hissed, lowly. "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Even if he does. . . . like me . . .He'd never admit to it!"  
  
"He will if you play it right, well, at least to the right people. And, Severus will notice it – I assure you. Even if the rest of the House doesn't. I'll help you both on that end." Narcissa had by then pulled her up from the chair and was leading her to their empty dorm room. "After all . . . he's playing with a Gryffindor pawn . . . why can't you have your own?"  
  
"Narcissa. . ."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Continue." Lark sat down on the edge of her own bed as Narcissa shut the door.  
  
  
  
~*~ Bait ~*~  
  
Breakfast found her sitting beside Severus as usual… but neither of them really spoke for a long while. Not until after the owls arrived, and everyone else was sorting through their mail.  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked casually, trying to hide his worry behind his customary calm demeanor.  
  
"My brother is not my keeper." She replied curtly, still twirling her spoon in the oatmeal she was (not) eating.  
  
"Audrey," he sighed.  
  
"Severus, really. We'll have it your way – but don't think for a moment we will talk about what happened."  
  
"I suppose that is to be expected. After all . . ."  
  
"Just shut up about it. Okay?" With that, she left the table and stormed out of the room and into the corridors. As though that would be the end of it. Snape followed her, but only after a few minutes –and he was walking very slowly as he traced her running foot falls. They were almost back to the common room when he finally stopped her. "What?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to keep on the subject, Audrey." He replied after a moment of staring at her, looking away. "However, I just want to say . . ."  
  
"What?" Her eyes drilled into his, and she saw his mask fall again for only a second. He was in pain, great pain . . . but then, so was she -and if she had to suffer for some reason he wasn't going to explain to her –well, he could just sod it and bare through it all too.  
  
"Nothing at all." He said, brushing by her quickly to the trap door to Slytherin House. She didn't turn, only heard him give the word. Then, she heard the closing and she walked away from the entrance to the common room. She did, after all, have some explaining to do before Professor Goldenriegh. It had come to great relief to her to hear from Narcissa that they'd had no homework because some idiot had blown up their cauldron and gotten class dismissed.  
  
~~  
  
She was watching Severus and Evans work on their potion, the two of them talking – Snape flirting – oh, she wanted to kill at that moment, but that wouldn't get her anywhere, now would it? No! Remember what Narcissa told you, she commanded herself, unaware of the looks that the rest of the class members were giving Severus and Evans. Potter looked like Lark felt, but he too stayed quiet. The rest of the Gryffindors were acting with high suspicion and the Slytherins were wondering what Severus was planning. After all, this was Severus Snape –wasn't he always planning something? They didn't care that he was drooling over some Gryffindor girl –well, at least the boys didn't care. The girls, however, were rather riled up about it. After all, Lark had always had her silent claim on him – and now . . . now that was being challenged? Lark turned her mind from that then, her head beginning to hurt from all of the access information that showed through the eyes of those who had absolutely no business with having an opinion on her love life –or lack there of. Her eyes flashed to her partner for that year, and he just looked back at her with . . . well…. She couldn't quite figure out how he was looking at her. Then, the eye contact was broken and Sirius went back to chopping up the spider legs they were going to be using. Lark looked down at his hands – he had long fingers, but they were wide and inelegant. Clumsy looking, almost – but he was handling their ingredients well. At least he had something that could resemble skill . . . and he did have a gentleness about him. Stop it, he's just your toy –girl. Lark warned herself. After all, look at all the other girls he's played. He needs a taste of his own medicine, him with his flavors of the week. She looks back up to Severus and casts her eyes towards her own cauldron when he sees her watching him. Lark saw the pain in him just the same though. . . Severus, we're playing your game – don't act so childish about it. We're Slytherins, our actions have meanings –and I'm going to learn yours if it destroys me. She begins to stir the mixture she and Black were working on automatically as he added different components.  
  
"You're supposed to stir it the other way now." Black said, his voice low but still harsh.  
  
"Not until you add the dragon's blood." Lark reprimanded. He let out a small growl but did what she said. Lark then began to stir counter clockwise. "Now, the wintergreen."  
  
"I know how to read, thank you." He hissed.  
  
"Could've fooled me." She nearly yawned. Then, she remembered her mission. A small smile spread across her lips and she tried to catch her eye.  
  
"What, did you somehow turn my hair blue?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what in Merlin's name are you smiling at, Ice Princess?"  
  
"Back to that old title, are we?" Maybe she should find another target. Then, she saw him trying to sneak a glance down her robes. Maybe not then. He kept his attention half on her and half on the rest of the task. "See something you like?" She finally whispered.  
  
"We're getting the Potion right, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course." Her smirk conveying her flirtatious attitude. He was still watching her when they were cleaning up. Then, as class ended, his attention was finally taken away by James and Remus, who were all whispering among themselves and shooting looks back over to where Severus and Lily were talking silently as they packed up to leave. As Sirius got up from the station, something fell out of his open pack – and no but Lark noticed it. When he was at the door, she bent down quickly and snatched the scroll of paper up. Not unrolling it, she stuffed it into her own things and walked silently out, meeting up with Severus on the way.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." She stated gently, placing her hand on his arm.  
  
"You're not the one who should feel sorry, Audrey." He replied, looking down at her with wary eyes.  
  
"Let's just not talk about it all anymore. There are other things in life, after all." How very strange that he didn't recognize that as the war cry it was. Then, a faint smile spread on her lips. "Any more research on Lupin, or do your feelings for the lovely Lily keep you at bay."  
  
"Audrey, my dearest – nothing keeps my curiosity at bay. She just won't find out." He smirked back down at her.  
  
"Does she know you feel for her?"  
  
"I thought we weren't going to talk about this?"  
  
"No, we're not going to talk about us – or what happened –not til the time for it comes. Now, does she know?"  
  
"I'm not sure –and I'd rather be cautious about it." He replied.  
  
"As natural for you." She nodded. "Be careful of Potter though."  
  
"Don't worry – I will be."  
  
"Good. So, how do you excuse your games with the girl to the house?"  
  
"Let them make their own assumptions. They will anyway."  
  
"Very true. But Severus. . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your secret is safe with me." She smiled, then, she stopped at the corridor's turn, the usual place for their first separation of the day. "Have a good day."  
  
"You too, Audrey."  
  
"O," she stated as he went down the corridor away from her, "I think I shall do just that."  
  
  
  
~~  
  
She was holed up in a small nook of a hallway in the dungeons, examining the piece of parchment that Black had dropped. She had unrolled it, tapped it with her wand a few times and gotten very lewd remarks about her figure.  
  
"What are you up to?" Narcissa questioned, poking her head around into the nook. She'd always known about Lark's secret little hiding places –even a few that Severus didn't even begin to guess at. Windsong was good at finding places to hide –it had become a hobby over the years. Narcissa was just glad she hadn't worked her way into the ceilings again.  
  
"I solemnly swear," Lark began, her wand accidentally tapping the parchment, " that I'm up to no good."  
  
"Narcissa, come on, we have ten minutes until curfew! If Lark is anywhere, she'll come in for the night, now stop worrying!" That was Lucius' voice.  
  
"I'll be along in a second." Narcissa called. Then, before she left she mouthed 'come on, detention will do neither of us any good'.  
  
"I'll be right behind you." Lark whispered back. When Narcissa had gone, her attention went back to the map –which her friend hadn't even noticed –and she let out a soft gasp at what she saw. It was a map . . . and on it, little dots with names, moving about the castle. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, Sirius Black?" She breathed. A catty smile slipped over her face. With that, she rolled up the map –not knowing or wanting to get rid of the image at the moment- and left her hiding place. Lark got to the common room just in time, though she paid no mind to her near chance at detention. Her thoughts were centered around baiting Sirius Black with the little piece of parchment she'd 'picked up' from him. How very, very convenient. . . . she thought, sitting down to the chess board that Severus had set up for them when he saw her enter.  
  
"You look very pleased with yourself." He stated, eyeing her carefully as she stretched in the chair.  
  
"Hmm. . ." she replied.  
  
"You're going to be a causality tonight." He informed her with a sharp smile. She saw the jealous glint to his eyes right as it was being covered up. "and I'm not going to be gentle."  
  
"Is that a threat?" She smirked, finally making her presence of mind known. He only bowed his head at her.  
  
The game begins Severus, she thought with a gentle smirk, and this time – I'll win on my own. The thought, however, was not centered upon the chess tournament at hand.  
  
  
  
~*~ Willing Prey ~*~  
  
She watched him out the corner of her eyes as she spoke to Severus at breakfast the next morning. The owls had just dropped the post over the dinning children and teens, and Sirius Black's eyes were scanning silver words on a certain piece of black parchment she'd sent him. Of course, he didn't know it was from her, as she hadn't signed it. The letter told him to meet her in the far dungeon corridor at midnight, to come alone – no Potter under an invisibility cloak, either, for she'd see him - because she had something of his that might be in his interest to have returned to him. After he finished reading, he blanched for a minute – obviously a sign that he'd realized he'd dropped that scroll of his and that had to be the bargaining tool mentioned. He looked around cautiously, his eyes meeting her own eventually. She sneered at him in disdain and went back to speaking with Severus –their subject being what was ailing Remus Lupin. She smiled and nodded at what Snape was saying, very satisfied that her bait was laid and she could go about the day planning for the trap.  
  
"You're planning something." Severus said, raising an eyebrow at her as they walked through the dungeons later, on their way to Potions. "That grin gives you away."  
  
"Grin, what grin?" She asked, just then noticing she was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. She pulled her face straight, then looked up at him. "And I'm not planning anything, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Steal my jibe why don't you?" He asked saucily, smirking down at her. She could tell he was admiring her, wanting her and he was fighting himself over those feelings. You love me, Sevvie, she thought, you love me. . . I know you do, you can't hide from me. I just wish I knew why you hide it from yourself. . .  
  
"So, how are things between you and Evans?"  
  
"James Potter is alive and well." Severus grumbled. "So, they –they meaning said things between Lily and myself- are lacking in even being in existence. But, I do have her confidence –and we're studying together in the library today, I believe –while young Mr. Potter is away at Quidditch practice."  
  
"Quidditch practice? That's right, he's the Gryffy seeker . . ." Lark wasn't one for Quidditch at all. Neither was Severus . . . he however, hated James Potter for his seeker prowess. It was a Slytherin male thing, that hate, Snape wasn't the only one with it. Men, thought Lark, they were so very odd! "Hmm . . . maybe you'll get lucky and he'll get killed by a freak accident with a bludger! Hint hint."  
  
"Don't tempt me." With that from Severus, they walked into Potions together and took their separate seats, Lark despairing over the one she loved even as she laughed at his plotting to get another guy's girlfriend. She kept her eyes on Severus, and her thoughts to herself as the rest of the class filed in after a few moments. Lark really didn't notice as Sirius Black took his place at her side, not until he flicked her shoulder lightly and asked her if they'd had any homework the night before for the Arithmancy class they shared, for he'd forgotten. He didn't seem concerned with the note he'd gotten at breakfast, but then, that was no surprise. Of course he wouldn't look concerned. She sometimes wondered why wasn't in Slytherin –Remus Lupin right along with him – for he was a very secretive person who could cover his feelings well. Lark answered his question with a negative –they'd had no homework. He looked relieved at that reply, then he ignored her and went about shouting something to Potter until their Professor entered the room and class began.  
  
~~  
  
The common room was completely empty, much to her relief, as she left that evening at 11:50. Lark's heart was calm, but she still felt somewhat nervous as she clutched the rolled up map in the pocket of her robes. She made her way silently to the meeting place she had designated – far from the Slytherin's trap door and Goldenriegh's offices. This would not be something that they could interrupt, especially if it went bottom up on it's own –which she was half sure it could. Settling herself in the shadows, she took a deep breath and waited, keeping her eyes wide open as she stood, watching for him. He came right on time, hidden beneath the invisibility cloak that belonged to his best friend. She could see him perfectly though, as it was that she had no eyes for falsehoods in her surroundings. It was a gift she'd always cherished –being able to see through illusions.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd keep me waiting." Lark began, not giving him time to pull off the cloak, her eyes focused upon his exact location. "But, your punctuality has been noted and is appreciated." He got a surprised look on his face under his concealing garment, and that made her smile. "Come out of that thing, Black, and then we'll talk about your little . . . piece of paper."  
  
"I don't believe you have it." He stated, pulling the cloak off. "And I think you have some goons of yours waiting around to jump me."  
  
"What is this with everyone confusing my methods with Malfoy's?" She asked with a snide laugh, drawing the map out of her robes. "I suppose this is what you believe I don't have."  
  
"So, maybe I'm wrong." Then, a harsh smirk came over his face. "So, what price are you asking for the map?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just a little kiss." He looked at her with a mix of thoughts in his eyes. The deal seemed odd to him, but tempting. "And, if we like that –we can go further." Then she stopped. Then, she flicked the map closed and began to send it back to her pocket. "I'll tell Dumbledore all about it if you don't agree to it. I have a copy made already, so he will believe me."  
  
"How . . ." his eyes narrowed. "That isn't possible. We have all sorts of . . ."  
  
"Concealment charms, and a wide array of other little dandies, right? Really, Black, you forget whom you're dealing with." The grin of the Cheshire Cat crossed her face once more. "So, what will it be, Black . . . a snog with a snake –and a real kiss, no two second pecks, mind you –or a trip to the Headmaster in the morning – your friends with you?"  
  
"I'll take your deal." He stated, then, he was taking her in his arms before she could reply. His lips were warm over her own, the kiss deep and hungry and real. She broke away from him, but he had other ideas. "One good turn deserves another." He breathed, taking her and kissing her again. 


	7. Can we Say... OUCH?

A/N: Same disclaimer as last time. I got the Sirius' idea of 'cute little witches' from Riley's "Pawn To Queen" and another fic (not by Riley, I forgot the author though) I think the title of the fic is "Why Slytherins are Sexier" If anyone knows, please correct me and I'll get it right next upload!!  
  
~*~ Secrets of the Dance ~*~  
  
Breakfast came fast, and with it came the eyes of Snape upon her like black fire. Not once did his gaze stray to the Gryffindor table, or even to his food as he ate it. He just stared at her, and she could feel his curiosity mix with suspicions as well as. . . anger and jealousy? Does he know already? And if so, Lark thought, then how?  
  
"Something the matter, Severus?" She finally asked, spooning up a bit of oatmeal.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is." He replied, his voice sounding far more dangerous than she'd ever heard it before.  
  
"How so?" Her eyes daring to meet his. He was not hiding his emotions then, that was jealousy she felt radiating off of him.  
  
"You were in late last evening. Practically came back in the morning hours. Looked a mess too, I'll dare say." His eyebrow raised slowly with is words, making her skin crawl slightly.  
  
"So, what of it?" She then glared at him. "And, how would you know?" On her other side, Narcissa got up and left, dragging Lucius along with her. That started Lark's mind into rolling with ideas.  
  
"I was up, in the common room, when you came in. Narcissa was there before me though, and she told me that she was looking for you, that you hadn't been in bed that evening. I was worried, Audrey. I was ready to go looking for you when you finally dragged yourself in." His voice was getting lower and lower by the second.  
  
"How very brotherly of you Severus." She replied, standing up to leave the table. He followed her, of course, and the conversation continued. "And why didn't you make yourself known then, instead of lurking in shadows and waiting for this morning to mention it?"  
  
"I followed you to your dorm room, actually –so I didn't hide in the shadows, thank you. You were just too drunk on joy to notice it. If that's not all you were drunk on." He growled.  
  
"What are you implying?" She hissed, stopping in the hall just as a draft blew over them.  
  
"I think that's obvious. Now tell me, who was it?" His arms were crossed and his eyes were burning holes into her – or so they seemed to in her opinion. "Who?"  
  
"Is it really any of your business?" Lark felt torn between clawing him and grabbing him for a kiss. He was so infuriating!  
  
"I think it is if you're going to go gallivanting around like some common . . ." And that was when her finger nails connected with his cheek.  
  
"That, old friend, was going too far." She hissed. "Now, if you want to keep your features intact, you will never, ever , ever even begin a sentence that implies me as such a creature as that again. Are we understood?"  
  
"Clearly." He stated, looking clearly taken aback as he covered the claw mark on his face. Severus had known he'd gone too far, he hadn't meant to imply that . . . but he was angry. What did you expect, she questioned him in her mind. "Audrey, I'm just concerned for your well being."  
  
"I can take care of myself." She whispered. Then, she held her head up and straitened her shoulders. Turning from him, she stated : "Come on, we have a class to attend."  
  
"I'm right with you." Was his reply. They walked to Potions in silence, the only real words said were those for the small healing charm he'd performed on the scratches before they got to class.  
  
Severus' eyes were flickering to her whenever they could for the duration of the class. And, in such case . . . she was sure he figured out in a very short time exactly who she'd been with the night prior. Plus, if she wasn't mistaken, she was sure she felt his jealousy double. The smile, secretive and real, that crossed her face half way through class was something she couldn't help but doing. Lark was just glad he'd missed it, or that would've been in the end of this game of a dance.  
  
~~  
  
She was sitting with Narcissa in the corridors, talking after their classes for the day had ended. Severus had just left them, and she could still see him walking down the hallway. Just as he went to turn a corner, Sirius Black rounded, and the two of them nearly collided. The two girls were too far away to hear it, but it seemed the two youths were in a very angry conversation. Suddenly, Snape looked around, saw she was still sitting there – and then motioned for Black to follow him?  
  
"What's this now?" Lark asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Narcissa tilted her head.  
  
"Severus and Sirius . . . . wait here, I'm going to have a look to see what they're up too."  
  
"Hope you hide well." Narcissa smirked.  
  
"Are you kidding me, that's my specialty." Lark'd smiled in return. Then, she was rushing towards where the two boys had gone off to. She found them in one of the hidden corridors that she and Snape had discovered in their first year, and what she found there somewhat shocked her. He was not one whom had ever shown this much strength, but he was in a very bad mood –and it was Black he was facing, so it could all be explained away with adrenaline – but the scene still shocked her just the same. Severus had Sirius Black pinned to a wall, his obsidian eyes blazing down at the shorter youth in his grip.  
  
"And if she turns out to be another flavor of the week for you, Black, my boy . . ." Her best friend threatened her 'secretive boyfriend' . . . "If I ever catch her crying in the hall ways over you, or if you hurt her in any way, shape of form . . . I swear to Lilith, Merlin, Hecate and everything under creation that I will make you regret the very moment of your birth. I will put a hex on you that your entire lineage will feel -be they dead or alive or yet to be born. I wouldn't take that lightly if I were you, so wipe that smirk off your face now."  
  
Lark watched as Black's face did melt into seriousness, showing hints of fear as well. He knew Snape was as good as his word, and this was no mere joke war, after all.  
  
"I don't know why you're getting all aggressive, Snake. After all, she doesn't belong to you." Of course, his defenses were up, and he didn't think he could go any further into the concrete wall behind him. It was unfortunate for Sirius, however, that his back was soon to be ground into the wall. Severus had picked him up by the collar of his robe and they were then eye to eye – so Sirius was a few good inches off the floor, his back still against the rough stones.  
  
"No," Severus' voice was low and hateful – very venomous as well. "She doesn't belong to me.. . she doesn't belong to anyone. You will learn that in time, I'm sure." A smile flickered over his face, then faded as his eyes burned into the other boy. "But, much to your sheer disbelief, Black, I love her very much – she is among the very few whom I actually care about, and if I ever do see her hurt in the course of your relationship –whatever may come of it – I will take that as an abasement of her on your part, and I will not hesitate a moment to hunt you down and make you pay for it. Are we understood?"  
  
"Very clearly, Snake. Now, let me go." Sirius replied.  
  
"Gladly." Severus nodded, dropping the other youth –and looking slightly in shock over what he had just done. Then , he swept away before the Sirius could recover from the surprise. "I will be watching you, Black. Go with caution." He didn't notice Lark, hidden in the shadows, her eyes wide with love and said surprise. She too, departed before Black sensed her there. Narcissa, of course, would be hearing about this –and would also be sworn to secrecy under threat of death.  
  
  
  
Drifting Snow  
  
The months slipped away, their lives going on –and the game of emotional chess started by Snape continued as well. Severus and Lark went to the Yule Ball together, not allowing the rumors that had spread around the school be proven true -even if everyone had seen the evidence already. Still, two Slytherins going to a dance with two Gryffindors would have made a future edition of 'Hogwarts – A History', and that was nothing that any of the four involved wanted to see in print. Call it House pride, but it would have allotted to more than just shreds of evidence if they had, and none of them were ready for it. Especially since Lily was still publicly attached to James. So, Lark thought, he still hasn't heard that little story about Evans and Severus snogging in the library? Or, maybe he's just ignoring it? O well, I'll forget all of that for tonight, and just enjoy being in Sevvie's arms . . . now if only Sirius would stop watching me. But, Black's eyes stayed on her and her dance partner for the rest of the evening, even as he danced with his own date –once again Willow Parkinson. As the evening drew to an end, Severus seemed to begin to sense her displeasure at Black's vulture gaze, and decided to take her for walk like they had last year.  
  
Outside, the night's air was cool -snow gently drifting down upon them as they strolled down a magically cleared path where the snowflakes melted upon contact. They were both wrapped in their warm winter cloaks, which they had gone to the dorms to fetch before retreating outside. Both stayed silent for a long while, Severus' dark eyes glancing at her from time to time with concern as they strolled down the path before them.  
  
"You're not comfortable with him." He stated, voice low and careful. The concern seemed almost casual, but she knew the depths of his emotions were hidden, just like everything else he'd ever felt. All buried somewhere in his eyes. "And, he doesn't appreciate your strength – not anymore."  
  
"How do you mean?" She questioned, knowing well that he'd call her out on a lie if she combated his first statement.  
  
"You frighten him, Audrey. You make him feel as though he isn't needed." A small smile slipped over Snape's face. "He doesn't like that."  
  
"Let him hate it for all I care. I don't need him, good for him that he knows it. I'm not some spineless creature who cowers away from a mock duel, like some of his Gryffindor girl friends tend to do." Lark replied, her blood boiling over the way Sirius sometimes wanted her to act. She was an intense person, and he thought it was time for her to hide it. After all, she was just 'his cute little witch'. How dare he think she belonged to him? How dare he call her cute, either? "However, you seem to be having some good affects on Miss Evans. She seems to be quite taken with you. Regardless, you seem less than satisfied with the situation, as I see it."  
  
"Your perception only, of course." He all but snarled, making her laugh gently. Severus lightened his voice then, gathering his manners. "Lily is good company – despite what you think. And, that's more than you can say of Black."  
  
"No, Sirius is entertaining enough. Just so . . . chauvinistic - at times."  
  
"Just at times?" Severus arched one of his fine eyebrows, smirking at her.  
  
"Humor me, damn it." Lark growled, making him laugh in return – turning the tables, obviously. They stopped when they'd reached the lake, then turned to look at the castle. It was a magnificent site, against a pearl moon, amidst swirling snow. Breath taking. Lark smiled as she admired it, then looked up at her companion when he took her arm in his own.  
  
"I can't humor your mistakes." He replied. "But, I'll condone your choice, even if said choice makes me think of you in total misery."  
  
"Chivalrous to the core, Sevvie." She whispered the biting sarcasm, making him smile. Then, her voice turned serious. "However, I thank you for the support." She caught the flickering of jealousy in his eyes then, but he merely nodded his head as he led her back to the castle.  
  
~~  
  
Severus was gone from the castle, as well as Narcissa, Malfoy and numerous others from the student body. It was only for Christmas vacation though, of course. He'll be back soon, Lark reminded herself as she sat alone in the empty common room of Slytherin house. It was eerie, to be all alone in this place as the fire crackled merrily in the hearth across from her. Summer hadn't been too bad, she'd been allowed to stay in guest quarters, close to the company of her professors – but, winter was different. Like the other students boarding for the Holidays, she kept to the her house dorm, even if she were alone for the duration of the 'vacation'. It was, after all, only fair tot he other students. O well, she thought, what's solitude when I have the gracious Mr. Black attending me. I'm sure he won't let me stay too lonely. She was glad no one saw the discomfort play her face at the intentions that thought provided her. Sirius had an idea for their 'holiday', and it was one she somewhat dreaded. However, if she wanted to keep up the act, she might as well go through with it. . . It would, after all, cause Snape a sure case of jealous hysteria – and would prove worth it. Or so she told herself repeatedly as she sat alone reading, waiting for the day to begin.  
  
~~  
  
Her back pressed against the mattress as he invaded her roughly. He didn't seem to care about her discomfort, too content with his own joy as he felt it. Lark tried to keep her mind off the pain, and was glad when it melted into something that could resemble pleasure. The ride continued though, the shadows and the curtains cloaking the two teenagers upon the bed in one of the empty Gryffindor dorm rooms. Finally, her body and mind seemed to break from one another as Sirius pressed into her even further. Flames shot through her, along with electricity and pure ecstasy. As she hit orgasm, a name passed her lips . . . and it was not that of her partner. It was for the youth she wished for in his place.  
  
"O, Severus . . ." She breathed huskily, not caring about the shocked, hurt and enraged look that crossed into Sirius' eyes as he heard that name in place of his own.  
  
  
  
A Glint in Obsidian  
  
The vacation slowed to a crawl after that day, and Lark found herself an outcast at the Holiday table when mealtimes rolled around. The teachers –who had all noticed the affection which Lark and Sirius had had for one another- found this strange, but no one asked questions. It was, after all, a fact of life that teenagers broke up –and they didn't see the deeper implications of this fact, much to Windsong & Black's luck. Sirius, however, had taken it upon himself to inform all of his friends of the incident, thus birthing her hallway nickname of 'Snape's slut', which went unheard by the staff. Not that she cared –but she could tell by the look on Lily Evans' face that Severus would be hearing all about this on his return. As though he wouldn't find out from me? Lark thought to herself, narrowing her eyes at the cute faced red head.  
  
~~  
  
Narcissa stared at her for a long moment after she told her. It was the evening that the vacationers had returned to the school, and they were holed up in their dorm, while everyone else was in the common room. The blonde's mouth was open, in an 'O' shape, before it turned into the grin of an asp.  
  
"That was very, very naughty of you." She whispered to Lark, her pink lips still spread thin in a smile. Then, she went serious. "You used an anti-pregnancy charm, didn't you?" She got a curt nod, then she continued her questioning. "How did he re-act?"  
  
"I was literally tossed out of the bed, first. Then, he chased me out of Gryffindor House with a stream of very choice words." Lark replied. Her eyebrows knitted together. "I do think I spoiled the game."  
  
"No, you might have played your part more than well. When Severus hears about this . . ."  
  
"He will be livid over how Audrey dispensed of her purity to that … to that boy." Both of their backs went straight when the velvet voice of Snape met their ears. "Get out, Narcissa." The two girls got up, but Snape's eyes were on Lark in an instant. "Sit down." Was barely audible it was whispered so low and dangerously. Narcissa all but scampered out of the room, and Severus shut the door after her, charming it locked with a spell the others didn't know. He turned to face Lark with his eyes full of fury, as well as jealousy and a host of other emotions that Lark couldn't even begin to unravel.  
  
"How much have you heard?" She asked, her voice timid.  
  
"Enough. The end of what you told Narcissa, and the whole, drawn out details from Lily Evans." He took a deep breath, then his voice became very serious –but gentle just the same. He sounded weary as he sat down on the bed, right at her side. "Had I seen this coming, Audrey. . . had I seen it, I'd have . . ."  
  
"You'd have what? Not lied to me?" It was her turn to put venom in her words. "You wouldn't have hid behind Evans' skirts at the sight of me? Distorted your feelings for Merlin knows what reason?!"  
  
"I turned from my heart to keep you safe!" He yelled back, not realizing he's just unmasked himself to her totally. "And you go and let yourself be defiled by Sirius Black!" He said the name as if it were a blasphemy.  
  
"Keep me safe from what?" She asked, her voice as dangerous as his had been in the beginning of the conversation. He waved the question away.  
  
"That isn't the point. We are talking about your . . . indiscretions with that . . .that dog. You do know what he is saying about you right?"  
  
"Yes, because it was you I called for in the end. The only thing I even breathed during the whole act was your name." She whispered. "Did Evans tell you of that?"  
  
"She didn't tell me whose name it was." He stated, his own voice very quiet. "Sod her for it. I knew she was keeping something out of the facts."  
  
"You would've heard it soon enough, I'm sure." She grimaced. Lark felt his touch on her shoulder, sighed at the warmth of his hand. "And I'll live out the rest of the year with the name 'whore' as though it were pinned to me like a scarlet letter. Sirius will be the poor, victimized boyfriend. . ."  
  
"And I'll be the lecherous girlfriend stealer." Snape smirked, making Lark crack a smile. "Might as well play the part then, I think." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"So, is this the end of you and Lily?" She asked, after they broke the kiss.  
  
"Do you really think I felt anything for her?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She replied, watching as he looked down at the floor. "You admire her, but you don't fool my heart for a second that you loved her."  
  
"Which is more than you can say for Black." He growled. Her hand on his arm made him regret his harshness. "Still though, she says she'll have nothing to do with me after this, if I didn't walk away from you."  
  
"Now, that was very uncharacteristic of her house." Lark muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"The Gryffindors aren't all they're cracked up to be, we need no proof of that." Severus nodded, hugging her to him. Then, he smirked. "So, tell me . . . exactly what was the look on Black's face when he heard my name?"  
  
~~  
  
They were as they should be, in love – or in Lark's mind they were. Severus seemed to want to hide the turn their relationship had taken, but he wouldn't push her away again. He was harsh with her from time to time, but only with his words –saying that they were friends 'with benefits'-and these instances were only in front of the likes of Malfoy and his 'Serpent's Coil'. Lark asked Severus why from time to time, but he never real gave her answer other than:  
  
"To keep you safe. Now, leave it alone."  
  
And that would be the end of the conversation – or he'd storm off and not talk to her for days. He knows what he is doing, let him keep at it. You have him now, even if he plays his stupid game about 'beneficial friends'. She told herself constantly. Still, it worried her. What also worried her was Potions class. Sirius was still her partner there, and for some reason . . . Goldenriegh wasn't noticing the animosity the two teens had for one another. It was grating on Lark's nerves, not to mention both student's grade averages. 


	8. Sirius Black-sheep?? Baaahd Times at Hog...

A/N: This contains Snape's most OOC moment, in my opinion. However, I couldn't resist that . . . It was just too cute!! ^_^ Also.. Lark brings another meaning to the word 'mudblood' . . .  
  
~*~ A Day in Hogsmeade ~*~  
  
  
  
"O look," some kid said to another as Lark passed them in the corridors, "it's the Slytherin ssssslut. How much is it, then, Windsong? Three sickles a snog and up from there to go below?"  
  
"That's was crass, as well as ill-timed." Snape's voice greeted the three before Lark could reply to the offending youths. "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever . . . No matter though. You're still in trouble – that's 10 points from your House."  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have said anything. You know Snake the prefect is always hanging around the corner." The second boy told the one who'd spoken the jibe. They were walking away, thinking that Snape hadn't heard them.  
  
"Dig your grave deeper, Malloy, 5 more points!" Snape growled, knowing his voice carried when the two boys all but ran away from them then. He turned his face to Lark, who was watching him with a little disdain.  
  
"Couldn't let me handle them on my own, hmm?" She asked, looking offended.  
  
"And let you get yourself expelled . . . I think not." Severus replied. He was glad to be rewarded with her smile. They then began to walk together, heading for lunch in the Great Hall. "So, are you ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
"As ready as ever. I'm hoping that WhisperQuills will have that book in. You know, the one that I ordered at the beginning of the year?"  
  
"Yes, I do remember it. You were going to make something for me to help me figure out Lupin's 'ailment'." Severus smirked. "I've narrowed it down even further, the list. Lily dropped hints without even knowing it. I swear, I think she has a liking towards Lupin that competes with her feelings for Potter. Regardless of it all though, it's too bad she can't stand in my way anymore, isn't it?"  
  
"I thought you said . . ."  
  
"I said that I was going to figure it out and she wouldn't know I did, that's all. I never said that I'd not do something with the information. Now, I have every intention of using what ever I find against him, since I have no scruples of morality concerning the Marauders or their red haired tag along."  
  
"You are a wicked creature." Lark smiled slyly.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, midear." Severus smirked proudly in return.  
  
"So, care to tell me what you've narrowed it down to?"  
  
"Lycanthropy, Diana's Soul Syndrome or Lunaciticy."  
  
"And my idea will narrow it down further then." Lark smirked, making Snape raise an elegant eyebrow. Before he voiced his question, she stated : "You'll see what I mean, just be patient. It is after all, a virtue you have."  
  
"Not when you're teasing me." He replied sharply, following her to the table where Narcissa, Lucius and Guenivere already sat waiting.  
  
~~  
  
WhisperQuills was Hogsmeade's old book store. Lark smiled whenever she walked into it, as it was her favorite place to visit. The shop owner had a penchant for old books that the Ministry had no clue existed, (had they known, the books would have been outlawed), as well as for books that ranged from cooking spells to muggle fairy tells. If it had been written and wasn't yet outlawed, you were most likely to find it in that store. The bookshop was at the very edge of the town, out of the way of all the other buildings which were nicer to look at. Still, the book store was much more interesting than the other places in Hogsmeade – except for the Shrieking Shack, that was. The shack was solitary as well, the origins of screaming that made the public stay away and only watch it with some concern. It had been built a few years ago, right around the time that the current 6th years had began school at Hogwarts. Lark always walked by it when she was in the general direction. That particular day, with Severus with her as she read the book she'd ordered months ago, they went to it's front yard and stood in it.  
  
"I have my doubts about this place." Severus told her, his voice low. "It isn't old enough to be haunted without a known reason. Really, it's younger than we are –and even Peeves and the Bloody Baron are afraid of this place."  
  
"I agree, I'm rather suspicious of it as well –and definitely not afraid of it."  
  
"Dumbledore supports the misgivings though." Snape stated. "So, he must know what goes on . . ."  
  
"Then maybe you should leave it to Dumbledore to worry about?" Another voice broke in. The two Slytherins whipped around to look at the new comer, Lark shutting her book as she did. Standing there, just outside the yard, was Remus Lupin. He looked a bit healthier than he had in ages, despite his graying hair and ragged robes. "After all, he must know what he's doing."  
  
"What gives you the right to butt into our conversation?" Severus hissed in return. "We were not addressing you, Lupin." Then, a hint of something sparked in his black gaze, remembering how Lupin disappeared on occasion. "Or were we talking of something that does involve you?"  
  
"You're talking in riddles, what was that Snape?" Remus raised his eyebrow, looking at Severus as though he were insane.  
  
"Can the three of you just stay out of each other's way?" Another voice came once more. They were then joined by Guenivere, who took Lupin's arm. "I mean, really . . . all anyone does anymore is fuss, fuss, fuss over silly things that doesn't concern them at all. Like this . . . shack, for instance. It's none of our business."  
  
"Or is it?" Severus smirked, his sly eyes locking onto Lupin. Then, he shrugged and gave Guenivere a horrible smile. "But, then, let's pursue your subject, Guenivere. Something which concerns… AH! Mandrake, what makes you so close to Lupin? I do think that's at least Lark's business . . . as your cousin is one of her best friends, and I'm sure Narcissa would love to know about this little . . . closeness?"  
  
"Narcissa knows, Snake." Guenivere hissed. "She doesn't agree, but she knows. Besides, what can you say over it. . . so what if he's Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin? It didn't matter with Sirius and Lark, did it? Nor did it matter with you and Lily being friends. So, why should it matter with Remus and myself?"  
  
"Because . . ." Severus was cut off by Lark nailing him in the shin with her pointed boot. "Audrey, that bloody hurt!"  
  
"Go on, it doesn't matter. Just don't let Malfoy see you." Lark smiled at Remus and Guenivere, ignoring Snape's mutterings at her side. When they were gone, she turned to Severus, who was glaring at her.  
  
"She bloody well can't . . . we weren't serious with . . . and she. . . " He growled back, but was once more stopped by her. This time, her hand over his mouth gently stopped his flow of speech. Lark smiled at him, her eyes narrowing some as she did.  
  
"She 'bloody' well can, I believe." Then, she uncovered his mouth. "She won't suspect that we are trying to figure him out, if we are nice about the relationship. After all, she's right about our pasts, even if they were slightly different. However, if they are really close . . . she already knows. We'll have to be careful."  
  
"Or, she'll find out that we're going to play him something cruel when we figure it out." Severus nodded in agreement. "Audrey, your method of thinking is a constant form of delight for me."  
  
~~  
  
The day was almost over, and the near end of their time in Hogsmeade found Lark sitting with Narcissa and Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks while Severus went to get their drinks. While the two blondes made out in front of her, Lark began to read again, trying to memorize the ingredients she needed to make the little 'test' for Snape to use in his study of Lupin's troubles. He's taking a long time to get back with the butterbeer, Lark thought to herself after a bit of reading. She looked up from the text to see Lupin walking by with James and Lily, the latter two of the three giving her looks. O, just grow up, her mind hissed at them. Guenivere was talking with some other girls from Slytherin in a corner, giggling over some wizard that had come into the place. As for Snape . . . Ah, she thought, spotting him, there he is. She let her worry subside as he approached them, the drinks in his long hands.  
  
"What took so long?" Lark asked as he sat and passed out the mugs.  
  
"Nothing. Rosmerta was just slow, that's all." Severus smiled at her. For some reason, she just didn't believe him. Then, Sirius Black passed their table, coming from the same general direction that Snape had appeared from. Lark's mind pitched into complete worry, but Severus just took a gulp of his drink and asked Malfoy and Narcissa about their days.  
  
~*~ Vendetta ~*~  
  
Her lips were engorged, her breathing still rather rapid . . . but she was calming. He just stared at her in silence, his dark eyes sparkling with something she'd never seen in them before. Pure satisfaction which mixed with possessiveness and power. Spirits know you have such power of me, Sevvie.. damn you. They lay upon his bed, limbs entangled and bodies still slick with sweat. A silencing charm had muted them to the world outside his doorway, and would stay in use for another few hours so they could talk in private. Lark stared at the ceiling as Severus' eyes scanned her. He dislodged an arm from the knot which they made, and his long fingers began to caress her cheek, then her bite and kiss swollen lips. Electrical currents ran through her, even though her lust had been quelled for the time being. It was more than lust, this fire in his touch. It was so much more.  
  
"I hope," Snape began, a small smirk in his voice, "that you didn't call out my name that many times with Black."  
  
"Very creative way to ask after your performance." Lark teased in return, opening her eyes to see them reflected in his onyx gaze. He snorted at her, rolled his eyes. She smiled at him, turned in his arms so they were chest to chest. "Black is lacking -very- lacking in his sexual talents. Don't envy him that."  
  
"Of course not." Very cruel grin slipped over Snape's face. "Why would I want to suck at shagging?" They both laughed a little bit at that, then Severus grew very serious. "I do envy him something, though." He kissed her forehead. Silence hung thick in the air.  
  
"And who do I have to thank for this experienced lover?" Her question was gentle as she cut the tension only to multiply it, her gaze turned down. He didn't answer for a long moment. "O, come on . . . You know who popped mine . . ."  
  
"Ah, but no one had anything to 'pop' for me." He smirked, making her glower at him.  
  
"You know what I mean. That wasn't book learned."  
  
"Not all of it."  
  
"Damn it, Severus . . ."  
  
"Her name was Mallehea. She was a. . . Hmm, how to put it. She knew my father well, and he passed along the acquaintance."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About two hours after Malfoy had her." He smirked again. She gave him a look that could have turned him to stone had her name been Medusa, and he sighed. "It was over the summer."  
  
They lay silently for a few moments, their breathing at the same pace. Lark felt a little bit unnerved at the moment, but she had asked him after all. Besides, she told herself, the woman was a whore –nothing special. . and this seemed to be ritualistic for males . . .  
  
"So, did she say anything about Malfoy?" Lark asked, once again breaking the silence that had descended. The smile on her face told him the subject had been declared safe –for the moment at least.  
  
"I'm sure Narcissa will complain to you sooner or later." Severus grinned, trying to contain his laughter, but not doing a good job at it. Lark burst out in giggles over what that comment indicated he'd been told by this 'friend' of his father's.  
  
"Speaking of complaining, and going back to another subject . . ." She watched him look at her with curiosity, his fingers brushing back astray lock of her hair. "Did Sirius Black say anything to you today in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"No." He replied. She nodded, though her suspicions were still there. Then, he changed the subject. "So, tell me . . . what exactly are you going to cook up for me to use as a test against Lupin and his 'condition' - whatever it may be?"  
  
~~  
  
Monday was dragging out, or so it seemed for her. Potions had been nothing but a bother, though Sirius had stayed quiet most of the time and hadn't tried to sabotage their daily work like he usually did. Something was up, Lark knew it . . . but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Severus continued to swear up and down that he and Black had not conversed in a civil fashion at all –their only communications being the usual insults in the hall. Not to mention all of that, but Narcissa was starting to act rather oddly around her. She sometimes felt that the blond was watching her a lot –but not just in the way that a friend watches a friend. Narcissa was looking at her the way Severus did, the way Black used to. Lark found, after thinking it over, that she really didn't mind it much either. Still, she wasn't going to broach the subject unless Narcissa did first – it could have only been her imagination, after all.  
  
~~  
  
The common room was pretty full that evening. Guenivere was sitting by the fire, reading and ignoring the silent bickering of the 'Serpent's Coil' where Malfoy was taking the role of leader as of late. Lark sat with Cora and Narcissa, the three of them going over an advanced transfiguration lesson they'd had together that day. Her mind wasn't on the notes, though, nor upon the idol gossip of her friend and peer. Lark's mind was on Severus- on the fact that he was missing. Maybe he's in his rooms, looking over that chart again, she thought to herself. What is tonight anyway? Full moon? Hmmm . . . maybe he's out trying to figure out where Lupin goes again . . .  
  
"What is it, can't you see we're busy?" Narcissa snapped. She usually got like that when they were studying, though there were those who were taken aback by the pure fact that Narcissa cared about her grades after all. This intruder, however, seemed unfazed by the sharpness in the blond girl's voice.  
  
"It's important, I promise." Stated Guenivere. "Lark, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" the girl in question replied, finally coming out of her thoughts.  
  
"It's about . . . Lupin." She whispered her boyfriend's last name into Lark's ear. Then, she stood up to her full height and let her eyes do most of her emphasis on the danger of the situation. "Severus overheard something from Sirius about him. It wasn't an accident, not on Black's part."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lark was standing then, leading Guenivere away from the common room crowd so they could talk in private. The others took it, to her surprise, with ease and stayed out of their business.  
  
~~  
  
She was running through the hallways with little care that she could possibly be out after curfew. That didn't matter at the moment, getting to Snape on time to save him from his damned curiosity was what mattered then. Lark could feel her heart in her throat, feel her lungs as they seemed to be torn with the rushing of air, but her legs only carried her faster. If anything happens to him . . .  
  
The whomping willow was still, and Severus Snape stood beneath it, his eyes wide at was revealed to him. He was frozen with something he hadn't felt in ages – pure terror. Before him was a lit tunnel . . . in the tunnel, was the shape of something he'd been dreading ever to see. A werewolf. I know Lupin's secret . . . as if that thought had been audible, the werewolf turns towards him, or so he can tell by the silhouette. His eyes widen more, hearing the low growl sound out it's threat . . . then, suddenly, someone pushes him out of the lit tunnel and he's seems to be flying through the air. . . The tunnel closes, locking the monster in it's confines and out of site. Above him, the whomping willow was flaying it's branches . . . and one was heading his way.  
  
  
  
James Potter had saved Severus' life – and they had just barely missed the branches of the willow when it's come back to it's barbaric senses. She watched from the shadows as the two boys made their way back, both in silence. Lark was inside Hogwarts before either of them noticed. After all, Severus was safe . . . that was made sure of. He would be on his way to the Headmaster, that was to be sure as well . . . and she had someone to see herself. Before she had gone back inside, she had bent down to the ground, and caked her hands in the mud made from the rain they'd had earlier. As she walked towards where she knew Sirius Black liked to hide while his more dangerous pranks played out, she took out her knife and cut her hand just a bit. She was weaving together a spell from Earth magic. She had a vendetta to make even.  
  
~~  
  
Sirius' back was to the wall after a very strong force knocked him against it, winding him for a second. Looking down, he saw Lark Windsong, her hands covered in bloodied mud. Her green eyes were large, and she was muttering something under her breath. He couldn't move, he could barely breath. What is she doing?  
  
Lark smeared the crimson dashed earth over Black's face in a quick, very well placed pattern. As she did, she sung a spell :  
  
"By blood, For the horror you gave me, I curse you. By Earth, For betraying your friend, I curse you. By Blood, For nearly destroying the joy in my life, I curse you. By the Earth, I curse you to see horrors you will beg your Gods never to allow another to see. By my blood I bind you to pain and misery for a youth's lifetime. Now writhe when your time comes." Then, she let him go, allowing her binding of him to wear off in its own time – Dumbledore, when he came looking for the boy, would find him there. Lark did not wonder if he would recognize the markings of her curse, nor did she care. She backed away from him, gave him a small smile as she went. Then, she walked into the darkness. "Have a good life, Sirius Black . . ." She called to the boy behind her in the shadows.  
  
Her bare feet carried her back to Slytherin house. She would wait in Severus' room – he would have need of her to talk to when he returned.  
  
  
  
~*~ The Wreckage ~*~  
  
Lark found herself in Dumbledore's office, sitting next to Severus. On the other side of the room, as far away from them as he could get, sat Sirius Black. At his side was James Potter, as well as Remus Lupin. The Headmaster was in the room as well, but he was standing, studying each student in turn. The hostility between certain members of this motley party laced the air with it's potency, making Albus feel slightly unnerved. Still, a great number of mishaps had gone on under his nose, none of which he had really noticed until now, that they were thrust into his face without a blink it seemed. Not to happen again, of course . . . and now he had to deal with these teenagers, each so promising with their talents, each so clever and strong. None of them would leave this school before they'd graduated from it, of that he was already sure – but something had to be thought up. The happenings could not go unchecked and unpunished. Especially not the actions of Black and Windsong, who were then glaring at one another with such fierceness he could feel it. Sirius' face was still streaked with dirt and blood, something that Miss Windsong had explained as 'marking him for what he was, nothing more, it will bring him no physical harm'. She'd put a spell on him that was born of the Earth, that was obvious –and none of that magic was illegal or used for great evil as he remembered Lark's grandmother telling him during the conference he'd had with her. It was however, used as retribution. Dumbledore sighed in Black's direction, shook his head. And Sirius, sitting there watching with hate towards the two Slytherins, had tried to kill Severus Snape, or possibly have him turned into a werewolf, by the unwitting tool of Remus Lupin, who was –if Dumbledore remembered and saw correctly now- supposed to be one of Black's best friends. And James had been there to stop it, and Lark had gone to try. Finally, Dumbledore nodded.  
  
The group left, but in sections of their houses. Severus and Lark were the first to leave, knowing the other three would be sent out after them once they'd been given time to clear the hall. House points had been taken away, as had some of Snape's and Lupin's prefect privileges. The groups were to avoid one another as much as possible, and the two Slytherins had to keep Lupin's 'condition' a complete secret.  
  
"So," Severus began, as they headed back towards their house hideaway, "what type of hex did you place on Black? He was found gibbering like a complete idiot in some hole in the wall, and he can't wash that dirt off his face."  
  
"He won't be able to wash it off for awhile. It will leave him sooner or later. As for the spell, it wasn't a hex. It was justice for what he tried to do." Lark replied. "It will harvest itself in his life within time, nothing deadly though."  
  
"That's a pity." Snape mumbled, coaxing a small smile from her.  
  
"What's the really pitiful part of this whole thing is that we now know what Lupin's problem is, and we can't use it against him."  
  
"Not yet at least." He seemed to be cheered by that thought, she noticed. "There will be other opportunities, I'm sure. For, as great as Dumbledore is, he does not hold true authority outside of this school -and we won't be students forever."  
  
"You thrive on revenge, don't you?"  
  
"Have you room to talk?"  
  
"No." Lark smirked, taking his arm in her own. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.  
  
~~  
  
Severus was asleep, and her mood was restless. Lark's mind was on Narcissa at the moment, as the girl had been acting strangely all the past week. Lucius had been acting just as oddly, but he was still a blatant ass about everything he did. They probably had a fight, that's all – Lark told herself, curling up against Snape. He shifted a bit, but stayed asleep. He looked almost angelic, and very peaceful. She gave him a gentle smile, tucked a few stray strands of his long hair (which had grown down to his mid back that year) behind his ears. A contented look passed over his face, and his arms automatically tightened around her. Protective even in sleep, she smirked to herself, feeling as he buried his face against her neck. His breath was warm and inviting – and far too adept at tempting her into waking him up most rudely. Not that it was a bad idea, another round might tire her out more – but he had been in worse shape than she'd been in that evening, and he needed his sleep more than she did. His insomnia had been catching up with him again, had been since mid term. Yes, he needs to sleep . . . let him too it, she nodded to herself. She lay still in his arms, listening to his gentle breathing, feeling his heart beating against her. It was very calming, but her mind was far too awake to be soothed to slumber by his body rhythms. After awhile, he loosened his hold on her, and turned slightly away. Seeing her chance to get free without disturbing Severus, Lark hopped out of his bed and caught up her nightgown from the floor. She pulled the long, comfortable garment over her head and decided to head towards her own room for her dressing gown. The air was cold in the Slytherin house corridors, the floor was icy under her feet, but she liked it. Lark kept to the shadows as she crept silently down the stairs from the boy's dormitory hall towards the girls'. As she approached the room she shared with the other 6th year girls, she noticed the door open on it's own accord. A figure –clearly not female – slipped out, brushing by her without a second glance. She knew that silver-blond hair anywhere though. Malfoy had been in their dorm room –surprise, surprise. It was common for the older teens to slip into one anothers room, after all . . . and besides, Malfoy and Narcissa were a known couple. It was as expected of them, this behavior, as it was in Lark and Severus (though they were known to be merely 'friends with benefits') She rolled her eyes at that last little detail. She'd have to rat that secret out of Snape sooner or later, or press him into letting her see other people, as their 'public image' allowed her to do. After all, if he was going to make her suffer with not telling her something –and he knew she suffered from not knowing all he knew –then she was well in her rights to make him suffer with flaunting another bed partner in front of him. He'd writhe deliciously at that, I dare say. A catty grin crossed her face on those thoughts, and she was soon inside her dorm room. As she entered, someone already in the room started.  
  
"Lumos." Called Narcissa in a hushed voice. Why does she have her wand ready in her hand? Lark asked herself. Then, those thoughts were knocked away by the sight of tears on the blond girl's face. No one else was in the room with them, she noted, before locking eyes with her female best friend. "Lark . . . I HATE him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who the bloody hell do you think?" Narcissa hissed. "The fucking prat named Malfoy, that's who." Then, she burst into tears again. Lark was at her side in seconds, holding her gently as sobs racked her thin, tall frame. "You must promise to hex him, Lark . . . and get Severus to help you."  
  
  
  
~*~ Malfoy's Baaaaahd Day ~*~  
  
Potions class was finally sorted out the following day, after all . . . with what had happened, it was only wise. Malfoy sat with Severus, Narcissa with Lark. Sirius was paired with Potter, and they were getting along spectacularly – even if they'd melted their cauldron while not paying attention earlier. Lark paid no mind to the two Gryffindor boys, instead, her attention was split between her class project with Narcissa, and the sight of Malfoy's back. After what Narcissa had told her about him, what he had said to her friend, she thought it only becoming of the situation that he should somehow suffer. Now, she just had to figure it out, what this punishment should be. Lark hadn't told Severus what had been said to Narcissa, nor did she have any wish too. Had Severus heard, he would have scoffed at the situation and told her to let it lay between Malfoy and the girl. It was, she could hear him say, Narcissa and Malfoy's problem to work out between them. Well, according to how her mind worked, if it had been said to Narcissa, it was meant for her ears also. And what she had heard she did not like. Own a woman indeed, her mind growled as she worked. Who the bloody hell does that wanker think he is? So what if his last name is Malfoy? She'd still make him suffer for that low life idea he had in his head about his 'girlfriend and those like her'. So what if he was betrothed to Narcissa, that doesn't give him the right to call her 'his property', nor to lay hand upon her when she didn't wish it. Lark was twisting something in her hand then, and she heard a loud pop. Looking down, she saw that she'd snapped the four thick roots she'd been holding in half.  
  
"I wish that were his neck." She heard Narcissa mutter at her side. Lark looked up at her and nodded, then began to cut up the roots. "Any ideas yet?"  
  
"Nothing yet." She stated, thwacking away at the roots. Then, she noticed as Lucius brushed his hand through his hair and admired himself in the clean reflection of their ladle before Snape jerked the instrument away from him with a growl of annoyance. Leave it to Sevvie to stomp out that prat's vani . . . A smile cut off that thought. "Actually, I do have some thoughts. We'll use his vanity against him."  
  
"How?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Leave it to me, 'Cissa dear. Just leave it to me."  
  
~~  
  
Their common room was emptying out for the evening, as it was growing late and the weekend was another half week away. Soon, only a few of the sixth and seventh years were left. Among them were Narcissa, Malfoy, Lark, Severus, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"So, Snape . . ." Malfoy began, interrupting the game of chess that was being played out by the youth in question and Lark. "What's the plans for this summer? Getting dragged about the countryside again with the rest of us?"  
  
" Ugh, don't remind us." Crabbe began, sounding disgusted. Obviously, it was a group trip.  
  
"Yeah," Goyle agreed, his ugly features turning grotesque as he twisted is face in annoyance, "it's like school away from school."  
  
"And obviously you learn nothing." Lucius rolled his eyes at the two youths who flanked him at most given times.  
  
"Malfoy, must you always be such an arse?" Severus questioned. He was studying the board. "Besides, You're breaking my concentration."  
  
"Keep talking, Lucius." Lark quipped before she noticed it, making Snape snort at her.  
  
"As if that'd help your cause in this game. You're fate is sealed already, you're trapped." Severus pointed out, then made the move to prove it to her. She hadn't noticed that possibility.  
  
"Damn you, Lucius. You're such a little lamb." Lark hissed at the blond youth, who was looking at her oddly. So was Snape for that matter.  
  
"Lamb . . .?" Severus began, his eyebrow raised. "Whatever happened to arse?"  
  
"Being an arse is too good for him, you know that. Besides it was getting redundant. He's a sheep. A little black lamb to be exact." Lark smirked, her eyes shifting sideways to Narcissa who was trying to control her face from breaking into a mischievous grin. Snape was catching on, which wasn't good. He could stop the prank before it even started, with a few choice words.  
  
"Yes, laugh at my expense!" Lucius growled, walking away. Goyle and Crabbe tailed him, as always.  
  
Yeah, go and run to the comfort of your mirror, you disgusting excuse for a . . . Lark's thoughts were broken by a yell. That sounded like Goyle being surprised. Must've worked faster than I thought, she smirked as she thought.  
  
"Merlin's bloody BEARD!" And that was Crabbe. Now where was Malfoy? As if to answer her joke of an inquiring thought, they heard the bleating of a lamb. It was loud and helpless sounding. Severus stopped with packing up the chess board and looked at her.  
  
"What on Earth did you do now?" He hissed. Narcissa busted out laughing as they heard the bleating continue. A second passed and they were joined by Crabbe, Goyle and a very small black lamb, which was still bleating with a vengeance.  
  
"He looked in his mirror, it turned bright purple and he turned into this . . ." Goyle began, obviously not wanting to be taken as the culprit. Severus just kept glowering at Lark, who was smirking in return.  
  
"O, this is rich, Audrey." Snape muttered, trying to control his own laughter then, as he looked at the sheep.  
  
"Bah, bah, black sheep, have you any wool?" Narcissa sang.  
  
"Yes, sir, yes sir, three bags full!" Severus answered in return, his voice as sing-song as the girl's. Lark burst out laughing after the recital of the nursery rhyme that was known both by magic folk and muggles, and Crabbe and Goyle just looked as clueless as ever. The lamb which was Malfoy continued to bleat, totally annoyed with the whole situation.  
  
~~  
  
Lucius, who had turned back to normal after two hours in his sheepish state, was not talking to them the next morning. Not that any of them cared, though. Lark was somewhat over the pride she'd had the evening before, but Narcissa was still making sheep jokes. Severus had a small smirk on his face that wouldn't vanish through breakfast. Her thoughts were on him then. On what he did during the summer before, and what he would be doing in the vacation soon to come. Being dragged around the country side with the rest of them, Malfoy had said. The rest of who, exactly . . . and why? Those were her main questions. She knew Severus would never answer them though. She'd tried to ask that evening, when they'd gone to bed together, but he just said it was a huge gathering of his parent's friends and their families going about together like common vagabonds on some 'adventurous escapade'. OK, Sevvie, she thought, so why did Goyle mention something like a school? Was it a part of what he was trying to protect her from? It seemed so, as he kept from the subject in such a manner.  
  
~~  
  
Snape was in his Transfiguration classes while Lark had her break. She was sitting in the common room, reading. The afternoon was nearing it's height, and classes would be over for the day within the next two hours. Malfoy was still no where to be seen, which made her very pleased. The absence of his prattling was much appreciated by most of their house, and the 'Serpent's Coil' seemed to be enjoying his hushed state as much as the others. That came as a bit of a shock for her, but then . . . not really. For, who could really tolerate Malfoy for so long without it being compulsory to be around him? She let a smirk creep over her face as she read, soon becoming lost in the book. Lark didn't sense Narcissa's presence until the girl was right at her side.  
  
"I wanted to thank you." The girl began, as she took the book from Lark.  
  
"You already did." Lark smiled.  
  
"No, not the way I've been wanting to." Narcissa leaned down then, and kissed her hungrily on the mouth. Their lips stayed locked for a moment, then they broke away and stared at one another.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Lark sat on the bed, the sheets wrapped around her as she smiled down at Narcissa, who was catching her breath, her body underneath the blanket. She traced her hands over the outline of the taller girl's leg, then grew serious as she began to think of the repercussions this incident could have.  
  
"This shall be interesting to explain to Severus when he sniffs it out." Lark muttered.  
  
"No," the silken voice cut in from the door way. "He understands totally, been expecting it actually." He shut the door, then came forward. His voice took on a teasing tone. "He only asks that he gets to watch next time."  
  
"How did you . . .?" Narcissa began.  
  
"Logical signs. The way you two look at one another, so on and so forth. I'd have been blind not to notice." Snape smirked. Then, he grew serious. "Besides, the rest of the House has been whispering suspicion for weeks. All accounts being noted- this is a good thing, considering our 'beneficial friendship', Audrey. We have proof of 'other interests' now –at least on your part."  
  
"Great, I guess they'll be calling me the 'Whore of Slytherin' now." Lark muttered darkly. Snape sat down on the bed beside her, being careful not to get too near to Narcissa. (He'd never truly found the blond girl desirable at all, and didn't want his teasing taken seriously. It was his belief that sex was two player game.)  
  
"Actually, only the Gryffindors call you that." He held up his hand before she could bite his head off in some remark. "As for the Slytherins, well . . . most of us respect a woman who knows what she wants and takes it, as we aren't as . . . closed minded as the others are."  
  
"And sod the ones who don't like it." Narcissa added.  
  
"Sod them all." Lark nodded, smiling.  
  
It seemed her life was beginning to work out again, as though her path was beginning to ease up. If only she had seen what was to come next . . . 


	9. The Beginning of the End

A/n: I have a reason for skipping the Seventh year! Seriously! O, yes, and near the end, Narcissa talks about her 'other lover' being a duty to her son. It's meant to say that she other things in life to worry about other than her sexual relationships, so don't take it out of context, as I'm sure some of you are perverted enough to do. ~~~ 

**Part Three**

~*~ Frozen ~*~

She closes the book with a snap and sits it back down with the others. Lark sighs and looks towards the worn gray cover of the tome, wondering how she had ever been suckered into what had happened to her after her seventh year. She should have known, should have seen through the trap. But I didn't, she tells herself, and the only reason why I'm still alive is because Severus knew more about Potions than Voldemort or any of the other Death Eaters. She picks up the books and carries them back to the shelf where they belonged, then returns to her chair and contemplated the fire burning in the hearth. Her mind wasn't going to slip back any more that evening, because she didn't want to remember what had happened, how foolish she'd been . . . how she had touched the very flesh of death, and had been pulled back by a potion mixed with something far more powerful than magic. Another sigh escapes her and she stands, determined to stay in the present and not venture back in thoughts. 

"Just don't think of it . . ." She says out loud to herself, paying no attention to the worried noises her hawk was making towards her. Horus sensed her thoughts, of course . . . he knew more than most people expected - for he was not really what people expected at all. The hawk, which looked exactly like her old hawk Corbin, watched his mistress with concern showing in his sharp, dark eyes. The sound of fluttering wings startled them both, as a small, solid white dove flew through into the bedroom. It eyed Horus with no fear, though the hawk was staring it down as though it were a blasphemy. The dove had landed to perch on the mantle of the fire place, tilting its head to look at Lark. In it's fragile beak was a small rolled up piece of rose colored paper. Lark smells the scent of it where she stands - jasmines - there was only one person she knew whom loved the scent. A faint smile crosses her lips, knowing well whom this dove belonged to, and what it's meaning of messenger symbolized. She holds out her hand to the bird, and is not surprised as it wings it's way to her in a split second, dropping the scroll into her awaiting hand. As she opens it, the dove flits back to the mantel, still under the menacing gaze of the very large hawk. Lark paid neither of the birds any attention, but was reading the message with interest. Finally, she goes to her desk and takes out a small bit of parchment and pens a reply quickly. She rolls it up and holds it out for the dove, who takes it quickly and is soon vanished from the room. Horus turns from facing his mistress, making her just snort at him in return as she sits back down, wondering what it will be like after all these years . . . to see that face again . . .

----- 

Severus prowls the halls silently, waiting to catch Potter and Weasley up to something as they usually are. So what if it's only the very beginning of the school year? There is no rest for the wicked, is there? He rolls his eyes at that idea, then glides up the stairs that lead out of the dungeons. Reaching the top, he looks down into the darkness from which he came, and regards it with a half hearted smirk. So very accurate, Snape thinks before continuing on his way. He walks for a little while, his scathing eyes roaming the darkened hallways around him, watching the very shadows for any hints of unwarranted movements. He knows just about every hiding place there is to know, as he and Audrey had once roamed these halls and tortured their adversaries - even in the middle of the night, they'd been cruel to unsuspecting victims. The flood of good memories warmed his face with a smile, though the expression was quickly banished as his mind turned to darker times from his past. What had nearly happened to her, what had happened to her, and how he was to blame for not stopping it before any of it came about. It was all his fault, and he knew it - though she swore up and down it was her blindness that caused her to fall into the trap that had nearly claimed her life. He was sure they could argue over it until they both passed out from lack of oxygen, but luckily, the subject had been avoided so far. A sound snaps him back to the present, and he turns towards it only to see that a house elf had dropped something and was now scrambling to pick it up. Ignoring the worker, Severus continues on his way, his mind going back over all that had happened. And what of now, he thinks, what will come from her return? Certainly it will not bring her safety from the Death Eaters whom she'd opposed, and it would not bring him favor with the Dark Lord in the slightest. But then, how would he find out about their continual friendship? 

"Fool." He whispers to himself, thinking of a certain pointed face boy from his own house of students. Lucius sees whatever Draco sees, and whatever those two see, Voldemort hears about. And what will that get you, o great Potions Master who is already under such suspicions that death may soon be the only answer to Voldemort's question of your loyalty? He growled at that small voice in his head, and went on his way, his mood far more foul than it had been before that pinch of reality. Snape had been surprised that Voldemort had not killed him that first time they'd met before last summer, when he'd gone back to the Death Eaters as Dumbledore's spy. However, Voldemort had cursed him with such vigor, the very memory of the pain stung his flesh. Albus had been surprised he'd survived it to return to Hogwarts. He himself was not, nor was Voldemort or any of the 'old guard' of the Death Eaters. No one there called him 'Snake'. No, they called him 'cockroach' for his ability to survive all those curses thrown at him in his life. Snape had, after all, survived a lot of what had driven so many others to insanity or death. The death eaters who knew his past just wondered why their Lord had just given him that treatment, when they were sure that he had threatened Snape's death when he'd taken a fleshling form once more. However, none of them had said anything - if Voldemort had plans for the poor git, who cared? Snape knew all of this, had recognized it on Draco's face when he'd returned to classes before the end of term. Yes, they thought I was to die -so did I. It goes to show you though, it really does . . . However, Voldemort may see no excuse for my actions in taking back up with the woman whose death I 'blundered' so horridly when I was just a mere youth. And I'm sure Draco is sure to tell his Daddy dearest all about my resumed friendship with Audrey, if he hasn't blabbed already. Snape's eyebrows furrowed, and he nodded to himself. Leaving his mission to prosecute children out after curfew, he made his way to the Headmaster's rooms. He believed it was time to tell Audrey of 'that other reason' of why she'd been summoned back to Hogwarts. 

~*~ Ravages of Time ~*~ 

Hogsmeade isn't as over run and noisy as it usually is, Lark notes to herself as she makes her way to the meeting place proclaimed in the dove delivered note. The building is relatively new, though it has a rather lack luster reputation among the locals. It is a place that the students are forbidden to go near in their visits, and a place that even Hagrid takes some consideration to avoid in his outings. She enters the saloon with an air of nonchalance, pretending not to feel the eyes that lock on her body. A movement in the corner draws her attention to it's presence, and the cloaked figure signals her over. Before she reaches the willowy shadow, it slips into a hall and beckons Lark to continue following. Of course, Lark thinks, it would do no good for the both of us to be recognized. As if these people even know either of us are. Still, rather safe than sorry. . . She reaches the destination of the door that the figure had left open. After going through it, she closes it behind her and is not surprised when a light is ordered on by an old familiar voice. Lark then realizes that the cloak her friend wears is blood red, lined in black feathers. Very over the top and showy, but elegant just the same. It fit the wearer well indeed. 

"You are late." The cloaked figure informs her. "I thought for a moment to leave, then I remembered that one cannot disparate from Hogwart's grounds. So, I made an allowance."

"How very kind of you." Lark smirks, approaching the other slowly. "Now, won't you let me see you, dear? It's been awhile." 

"Yes." The cloaked individual replies. Long, slim fingers - all decked out in a very expensive assortment of rings - came up to the hood and pulled the material back. "I'm afraid though, that time has not been as kind to me as it has been to you, pet." 

"Narcissa, as always you do me too much praise, and leave none for yourself." Lark stated, feeling the taller woman take her into her arms. After the hug, they broke away and Lark looked up into the fair skinned face. "Besides, you still look glorious. I don't think that will ever change." 

"Now, whose being buttered up, dove?" The woman bent down to her old friend and kissed her lips gently. "Still, it's a better compliment than Lucius could ever give. He thinks I should melt at his very touch." 

"He's always been . . ." 

"You need say nothing to me of what Lucius has always been. I know well enough. I married the prat didn't I?" Then, Narcissa heaved a sigh. "And now his son becomes more like him as the days go by. A pity. Draco wasn't always as such." 

"I'll take your word for it." Neither woman remarked on the other's sharp looks. "Now, on to our business at hand. You said you wanted to make amends for last time we spoke?" 

"Yes. Being a Death Eater's wife had to have some perks. If my knowledge can help you as I failed to last time, then so be it."

"Narcissa, you knew nothing . . . last time." Lark placed a forgiving hand on her friend's arm. 

"I should have known, when they sent me away so suddenly from home after graduation. And to think they took what we had and used it to such a . . . an end." The pale skin of the blond woman turned a harsh shade of red. "It shames me to this day, that I didn't see then. And then when I was told you were dead . . . I thought it was all my fault."

"Never blame yourself, Cissa." 

"Too late for those words, love. Far too late. However, to make it all up to you, I'll ask you to hear me now. Voldemort knows of you being here, thanks to Draco and Lucius. They are, as we speak, hatching some plan against you. No doubt, they will place the task in the hands of Severus, poor git. He's under great suspicion, you know. The Dark Lord, he is wary of him. And now, with you here . . . and alive?" With that, Narcissa turned her gaze back to her friend. She found Lark looking flushed with shock. "What's this now, you thought Snape to be a changed man?" No reply. "If he is, and I wouldn't doubt it -as Dumbledore is no fool, no matter what has been said, and his trust warrants something, Lark - Severus is a very brave idiot for playing this game so close to the edge of death. Still, tread carefully where Severus is concerned." 

"I am careful, always. Even where Severus is concerned. As I am where you are concerned." 

"Stay so, my little darling." Narcissa kissed her again. "But, never let on to him that you know. And, on the other hand, keeping your mouth shut may lead you into a confidence from him. Maybe into his very secrets. It would be a benefit." 

"A benefit?" Lark's features went harsh. "More like blessing. He never told me anything of his old 'secret' until the very thing he didn't want to have happen took place." 

"Settle down now, love." The other woman said. "And listen to me. Go along with everything as normal, and don't put it to foolishness to block yourself with extra charms, even in Hogwarts. I don't think I could bear the second announcement of your death, and I doubt there would be much that Snape could 'blunder' this time." 

"It was never a . . ." Lark found her words cut off by Narcissa's fingers. 

"I don't need to be told that." The perfect pink lips smiled, then a lovely tongue ran over them and Lark was brought into another kiss. "Now, can we talk of other things? It's been awhile, and though I know I shouldn't, I want to stay with you as long as I can. Lucius won't be home til morning, and my bed has been cold for months now." 

"Oh, so you come to play the backstabbing tart?" Lark raised her eyebrow as she tasted the hot sweetness of her old lover's hunger. 

"What else have I ever been, dove?" Narcissa pulled Lark over to her once more, and the two women were soon comfortable on a small couch in the locked room. They would not part ways for several hours. 

~*~ Shades ~*~ 

The halls were dark when she arrived back. Lark paid it no attention, as she knew the passages of the building pretty well by heart, remembering all the times in days long gone when she had crept through them. Those times had been so innocent, and she smiled to think that once she believed herself so wickedly crafty as to get away with breaking curfew. How things do change, her mind sighed inwardly to itself. The shadows don't look so friendly now. As if to punctuate that unspoken idea, the form of a dog was soon evident through the shadows of the corridor ahead of her. It wasn't walking alone, for under a thin garment that Lark could see straight through was the form of a boy in his night clothes. The dog . . the dog . . I know that . . . No! Her mind hummed with anger, resentment and . . . sorrow? Don't think that, girl, she hissed at herself. He's done nothing so good as to make himself tragic. Look at where he landed himself, after all! The Earth magic worked well, but perhaps . . . She shook that end of the thought to concentrate on the scene at hand. This wasn't good, the implications were dangerous. Slowly, while crouching in the shadows behind them, Lark drew out her wand, and threw back the cloak she'd worn out that evening. Free use of her arms attained, her wand ready for action, she narrowed her eyes and stepped into a flickering of light so that she would be somewhat visible when she made her accusation. 

"Mr. Potter," she began, her voice dangerous despite it's gentle tone, "I'd advise you step very quickly away from that man at your side." She watched as both the boy and the dog nearly skidded to a halt. Harry came from beneath the Invisibility Cloak as Sirius Black turned to face her, still in Animagus form. "You can quit the act, Black. My memory works well, and I do remember nights when you roamed these halls with me in that shape." 

And, before her eyes, the dog stood up as she bid it to, and the form of the beast melted into one of a very shaggy looking vagrant of a man. 

"Lark Windsong?" He asked. Same voice sounded from lips that had once been handsome, same unflagging pride, even if he looked beaten down. Still, it was enough. Yes, she told herself, my spell worked, didn't it? More could still be done, though. 

"I see Azkaban did nothing to improve your slow wit?" She hissed. "Well, it shall soon have another chance!" Her wand pointed, she opened her lips to speak the spell and then . . .

A hand was over her mouth and an arm was tight around both of her own, the shock of the situation causing her to drop her wand. 

"Audrey," the voice of her captor whispered silkily in her ear, "as much as I would love to see Black kicked around by you, that will have to wait. He is, believe it or not, needed for some work. As are you. And I know you'd hate to hurt the Headmaster's feelings by making one or both of you unavailable for the tasks at hand." 

In front of her, Sirius Black was staring almost indignantly at the two Slytherins he'd been long at odds with. Harry, on the other hand, was looking rather shocked at Snape's show of physical strength. So, Lark thought to herself, how will this night end? 

~~~

Awhile after that, and somewhat far away from the grounds of the Wizarding school, Narcissa Malfoy was returning home after her long evening out. House elves came while she discarded her cloak, and as they took it silently away, she stretched out her long body and headed for the stairs. Her mind felt numb and her body was still throbbing pleasurably from the love making it had experienced not so long ago. It had been pure bliss, seeing and being with Lark again. Too bad they had not had always, as they had once thought they'd have. Fate, it seemed, had different plans for them . . . and Lark loved another beyond just Narcissa. There would always be Severus on Windsong's mind. Her belly squirmed with jealousy at the thought. However, she had her own distractions as well. Narcissa's other lover had always been duty . . . and now she had the duty to her son to set his life straight. If Lucius would ever die, it would make her task of making Draco honorable much easier. But, blessing were few, and Lucius seemed immortal at times. Poor little Draco, who had once had innocent eyes and a happy smile. He'd given up his childhood for all the arrogance the Malfoy clan could offer. Her body felt pain at the thought of the boy she'd birthed. He'd been perfect once, an angel at her heels and a cherub happily upon her lap and Lucius had twisted that precious gift. Lucius had poisoned their baby with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and now all her silver angel wanted was to walk at his Father's side. Her skin flashed red with hatred for the man she called husband and the Dark Lord he served. It was well enough that she had talent as an actress . . . for if she'd not had that gift, she'd have been dead by this day. Mother of Draco or not. 

"Draco, my darling child, what have they done to you?" She whispered. Narcissa was passing the upstairs parlor then, heading to the bedroom she knew would be empty of her husband's presence. 

"More like," a familiar voice hissed from the open parlor, "what have you done against him, woman?" 

She stopped in her path and without turning her head, let her eyes cross the hall to the open door. Lucius stood silhouetted in the doorway, handsome face lost in the shadows. It was not he who'd spoken though. Another stood behind him in the room, stark against the fire that roared beneath the mantel of the hearth. Voldemort. Voldemort knows! Narcissa's mind screamed out. Goddess bless, the damned Lord of Darkness knows! Lark, o Goddess . . . he knows! 

"What were you thinking?" Lucius growled at her, seizing her arm as he spoke. Her head snapped in his direction, and the figure behind him moved in closer to the both of them. It was too late to lie. It was too late. All she had now was the hope that her son would grow some sense and the only person whom she'd ever loved, save for herself and for her baby, lived to see the end of Voldemort's reign. 

"To damn you and to save my son's soul." Was all she could reply, and though her voice shook, she felt no fear. 

Narcissa Malfoy would weep the nights away no more. Her lifeless body was cold before the sun ray's touched the sky. 

~~~

More soon!!! 


	10. The Blessing of Death: AKA~ Reclaiming H...

**_~*~ Closing In . . . ~*~_**

He kept his eyes on her all through breakfast the following morning. Again, they sat side by side, but her mind was not with her body. Instead, he was sure that she was thinking towards the past . . . thinking of last night and all the events that had led up to it. Several times through the meal, his eyes followed her gaze, noticing that she was glaring off towards the Gryffindor table. Or, to be precise, she was glaring at what sat at the table's side, curled on the cool floor at the feet of Potter and his friends. Audrey was staring ice daggers at a big black dog, and that dog was returning the look at interceding intervals, when not looking at Snape himself with the same hateful eyes. For the moment, however, Severus did not care. He was worried for Audrey, and was under request from Albus to be civil to the Animagus pretending to be Potter's dog. 

When breakfast ended, he and Audrey made their way to their neighboring classrooms. They stayed silent for it, keeping to one another's pace.

"I still cannot believe," Audrey broke the silence, her voice a hiss as she turned to him, "that it was Pettigrew who committed the crimes that Black was incarcerated for." 

"I share the sentiments, but . . . it is true." Snape replied to the revelation she'd been given the night before by Albus, his eyes resting on a tiny silver snake shaped ring that curled about Audrey's left big toe. As always, her feet were bare upon the cold floors. He still could not comprehend that she was not freezing, charms or no charms. Though she was a witch, and a damned fine one at that, he still wanted to demand she put shoes on. The very idea of her being ordered to do anything made him want to smile. It was a moment before he realized that he, indeed, _was_ smiling. 

"You find this funny?" The smirk on her face made her lovely features harsh in the dismal corridors. "Or did you imbibe in some odd potion instead of your coffee this morning?" 

"Neither, Audrey." His face went blank then, save for his trademark look of pure disdain. "Perhaps it's just your ever cheerful presence that is poisoning my mood." 

"You do me far too much justice. Anyway, we both have classes to teach." 

"Until lunch then?" 

"Yes, until lunch. You _would_ care to join me then?" She gave him a coquettish look that he'd not seen from her in ages. 

"One would be led to believe so." He replied, sweeping away from her, robes billowing dramatically behind him as he went. 

She smiled at his back, then turned to her own classroom door, her mind swiftly returning to the night before with Narcissa and the meeting with Dumbledore's circle afterwards. Those two very different occurrences had given her knowledge of her fate that she'd not had before. Some of the news, however, was very old indeed, or at least long hinted at. It came as no surprise to her that Severus had gone back to Voldemort and the Death Eaters as a spy for the Headmaster's order. It also did not surprise her when he related his experience of being reinstated into the Dark Lord's graces. He had been incessantly tortured at every meeting, horridly threatened with death as well, and was still held under great suspicions by those old colleagues who delighted in seeing his agony when Voldemort sanctioned them to make him squirm. Severus was living in the shadows of fate, knowing very well that his next few breaths could well deliver him into the embrace of death or the hell fire of Voldemort's wrath. She took a deep breath at the thought of Severus being tortured and killed, knowing well that would happen if he was indeed found to be the spy he truly was. Sitting down, she realized she was dizzy, her mind spinning with fear that she should lose him for a whole life time. Already they had missed many opportunities to find their meanings with one another, and she did not want to wait for what lie beyond the grave to do so. However, she had no time to think such thoughts, she had no time to worry. For, at that moment, her classroom was filling with pupils who needed to be given the materials to protect themselves from a fate such as her own. 

It was only a little while later that such pupils annoyed her to great extent. It was one pupil in particular that caused her face to turn redder than a Weasley's hair. Potter, it seemed, thought that his superstar status sat him above school rules. He'd brought a large pet into class with him -and though it was common knowledge between herself, the boy and the 'pet' in question - Sirius was still in the guise of animal before the school, and she didn't think it right that the rule should be broken. _It would not_, she reasoned with a smirk, _be fair to the other students with large pets that Potter should have his dog with him at all times, while their furry companions stay cloistered away in the dorms during the day._ Lark stayed seated as Sirius, in his dog form, crossed her path to join Harry at his place in her room, but her eyes roamed the floor with him.

"Mr. Potter?" She began, letting her eyes shift to the papers turned in from her last class. 

"Yes, Professor Windsong?" Harry's voice did not sound concerned at all, he had just turned from a light conversation with the girl forever at his side. The know-it- all named Granger. 

"Whose your new friend, miboy?" Lark then decided to look up at the pupil in question. Her eyes glanced down at the dog at his side after this, then went back to the scarred boy. "And when did this school admit beasts among the students? Unless Lupin was not an isolated case?" The whole room seemed to upset at that little remark, but she was in no mood to care. She wanted Black out of her sight at that second, for both he and the boy knew her feelings exactly. Lark had expressed them quite clearly the evening before, in front of the whole assembly in Dumbledore's office. She'd work with Black when she absolutely had to, and no more than those times. A truce with someone that you hated could only allow for so much, and though she had given him a curse to feel what had befallen her heart, she was still not satisfied enough to look on him in any form with nothing but half tamed loathing in her heart. "Well, Potter?" 

"Go back to the dorms, boy." Harry told the dog. This shocked the Animagus, his friends and his teacher. Still, Sirius complied, giving Windsong a little growl as he went. And even though the scene was easily solved, she still took it as affront from both Black and young Potter. 

"I will be seeing you after class, Mr. Potter." She hissed. Malfoy turned and smirked at the boy. "Would you care to join him, Draco? I'm sure Filch can help me find an ample number of shackles to hang you _both_ from the ceilings for a few hours, if I ask politely enough." 

"Seems she's been taking lessons from Snape." Ron Weasley whispered to Granger, thinking he'd not been heard.

"No, Weasley, she's always been like this. She's never needed help from me." Snape stood in the door. 

"Such a compliment," Windsong smiled, giving Snape a little curtsy, "deserves much thanks. And now a request. What brings you to this neck of the dungeons, Professor?"

"I need to see Malfoy for a moment." He gave her a look that only she could read as worried. "Can you spare him for a . . . matter of time?" 

"Yes," she nodded, not looking away from Severus for a few moments. Then her eyes went to Draco, and she felt emotion well up in her chest for the boy. _Narcissa's son_. "Draco, please go with your Head of House."

"Collect your belongings, Mr. Malfoy." Snape's voice was grave. It made Lark look over at him again. "You will not be returning to class today." The room went silent. She was searching his face for clues, and all she could get was the sorrow of it from his eyes. This was not, most clearly, about Lucius. Then . . . Narcissa? Her heart thudded in her chest. "Professor Windsong, I would like to see you as well when you can spare a moment." Narcissa, her mind screamed. _He'd seen what I was thinking, and he's confirmed it! Voldemort or Lucius or both knew we met last night! _

"Of course, Professor Snape." She merely nodded, surprising herself with how calm she sounded. Then, she looked at Draco as he passed her. Severus gave her a look that she knew was meant as support. _He's telling me to go on with class_, she promised herself. Then, he gave her a little bow, and was gone from the classroom, young Malfoy at his side. Taking a breath, she started the class. 

When it was over, she dismissed Potter as he came up to her desk to have his punishment. 

"Get out of my sight." Was all she had to say to Harry. 

_** ~*~ When the Walls Fell ~*~**_

Lunch came and went, with only a note popping up on her desk to make excuses as her class let out before it. His note was short, to the point and still apologetic -which there was no need to apologize for something like this. It was, of course, what she expected -so she merely read it, nodded to herself, and looked forward to when Severus would ask for her. They would talk then, and she would find out what had really happened. Lark truly hoped that she was only jumping to conclusions about Narcissa, though something deep inside of her soul said that her assumptions were correct. So, as the day past . . . and took it's sweet time in doing so . . . it seemed a shadow had fallen upon her, and her mood stayed fouler than that of Severus on a daily basis. The students must have thought that the two of them had been comparing notes. Not that she cared what they thought, that is. Her mind was just processing information, listening to chatter and gossip to pass the time. In some of it, she hoped to find the answers to her questions, but all she heard was that Draco had been in the counseling session with Snape all day long. Whatever it was, the students said, it had to have been very bad. _Well_, Lark thought, _at least these kids aren't blind to one another._ That could serve as something. The way she served as Slytherin head of house while Severus was talking to Draco? Or maybe not. Her mind was roaming, she knew it . . . and how she hated it when that happened. Half way through the wait, she found herself going to Dumbledore's office. She stood before the entrance, ready to give the password -as all teachers were told it so they could speak with him in private if need be - when McGonagall met her. 

"He isn't in his office, dear." Minerva began. "He's gone away on some business. And he says that you are to speak to Severus about Draco."

"Aren't you just the convenient secretary?" Lark hissed, raising her eyebrow. Not waiting for an answer from the unsurprised woman, she turned on her heel and stalked away. The tension was killing her, it seemed, making her snap at everyone. She'd apologize to Minerva later though, if she said anything at all. Minerva knew her well enough to understand how she acted. After all, Severus was worse than she was . . . that she knew from observation. And that was probably why Albus wanted Severus to tell Lark whatever news was to be told. Snape would know how to handle her, even if she didn't know how to handle herself. If there were anything to speak of where she would need to be 'handled' after the telling of it. So far, nothing had leaked out . . . not from the newspapers, nor from the students, and it seemed that when anything happened in or out of Hogwarts that everyone in the old halls knew it the second afterwards. This was a strange happening indeed, if no one spoke of it yet. _No_, she heard their unease as she walked by a few of the younger Slytherin students who were talking, _they are still talking about Draco. There is concern there too. Still, these ones are young, they must look up to him._ She shakes her head and walks on, seeking shelter in her room where she knows Severus can reach her when the time comes for them to meet. 

The second note had appeared just as evening fell and the students were heading into the last meal of the day. Lark had been curled up in her comfortable chair, starring at her hawk as she waited. The little scroll had popped up onto the table near her side, and she had scrambled to get at it. Unfurling it in a mere second, her eyes scanned the parchment quickly. Still to the point and precise, asking her to come down the corridors of the dungeon to his rooms. There, they would talk. Flinging it aside, she left her chair and went about feeding Horus, then was on her way to meet Severus. 

~~~ 

His room was dim as always, only a small fire crackling in the hearth and two candles to light the room. It was the way he liked it, and why shouldn't he have his quarters as he liked them to be? The mind of Severus Snape was not on these little matters at the moment though. His thoughts were upon the boy who'd just left his office not but fifteen minutes ago, young soul heaped in mourning and a dreamless sleep potion already working it's magic in his veins. Draco would be asleep as soon as he hit his pillow in the Slytherin dorms. There, he would find some relief. _At least one of them would._ Snape knew well that he had another trail of fire on his way, and then a few others after that as well . . . but the others after this next would have to wait for another day. Now, he had to put all his energy into bracing himself for Audrey's reaction to the news of Narcissa's death. She would not be taking it easy, and as he had seen in her eyes that she had pretty much figured it out, the mystery of it all would have probably worn away on her good judgment by now. He was glad that she was coming here, so that he wouldn't have to drag the woman away from anything stupid she might try. Like going to find Lucius to kill him, just as Draco had threatened to do himself. That had been an unexpected surprise, hearing such a thing from that boy. Not the thought of murder, no . . . but the want to kill Lucius. Severus had always believed that it was Lucius the boy worshipped, not his dotting mother. He had been wrong, he'd seen that this day. Maybe some good would come from Narcissa's death . . . it might have enough affect on her son to make him turn away from the Death Eaters, after all . . Draco had forsaken Lucius as his Father already. 

A knock on the door interrupted his chain of thought. 

"Enter." He called out to the visitor, knowing well who it would be. Sure enough, a second later it was Audrey who stood in his sitting room. Her face was a mask for her emotions, and her green eyes burned into him with the questions that Draco had voiced only hours earlier. "I take it you have guessed by now at what has kept Draco in my company for so long?"

"Is . . . she . . . Is Narcissa . . ." She sputtered, trying to control herself. He merely nodded. "How did it happen?" Audrey finally cried out, launching herself into his lap. He was a bit shocked at first, but soon, his long fingers were running through her hair to comfort her as best he could. _ Of course she would know,_ he told himself. _And of course, she'd known she could unleash her thoughts to me._ _****_

~*~ Ending the Masquerade ~*~

"I shouldn't have accepted her invitation to that meeting." Lark stated, looking up into Severus' dark liquor eyes. She was still kneeling, her head in his lap, his hands running through her hair. They'd already talked about her meeting with Narcissa and how their mutual friend had been found. "She'd still be alive." 

"Audrey, you know as well as I do that if she wanted to meet you, she would have found a way even if you'd refused the invitation." He replied, his voice serious. Watching as she heaved another sigh, he reached out and took her chin in his hands, and made her look up at him with no option of looking away. "Listen to me. Self pity does not suite you in the slightest, nor does blaming yourself for the actions of others. She chose her path, as we have each chosen our own. You should at least honor her enough as to see that she was her own creature."

"You don't know how well I understand that." Her tone was harsh, but it didn't phase him in the slightest. He released her from his hold, and she rose from her knees. Lark looked at him for a few minutes, with eyes that he could not read, then she turned away and peered into the dying fire. 

"Then act like it." Severus stayed in his chair, his hands crossed over one another in his lap. His voice had been gentle, but the lacing of a challenge lay within. When she turned to face him, he was smirking at her. Lark's shoulders sagged, and she merely nodded. Before she could fall to the ground, and he could tell that she was going to by her failing posture and disregard for her bare feet, he'd caught her up in his arms. Then, her own arms were around his neck and she was crying into his shoulder, showing emotions the way that no one outside their own house would believe a Slytherin could. _How should they know though? The snakes mourn in private among those they trusted, if ever among anyone. _ He sat back down in the chair, his Audrey curled in his lap as she cried harder, mumbling incoherently about the past and what she should and shouldn't have done. 

_My Audrey?_ He asked himself as he held her. Severus' arms went tighter around the woman, as he sat wondering if it were true. Again, he gazed down at her, and he found her looking up at him in return, her beautiful features streaked with the salt of shedding tears. 

"I still can't believe she's gone." Lark whispered after a few moments of silence and staring.

"And you won't for awhile." He replied, caressing her cheek gently. "Just don't ever think yourself guilty for her death. There are _others_ responsible for it." 

"Yes . . . but, why couldn't I have been there to help, the way you helped me when I was being condemned to die under the symbol of skull and snake?" Her eyes were so full of pain, that he could not answer her with words for a few minutes. She pressed her face back into his shoulder.

"It must be," he began, his voice taking on a haunted edge, "because it was her time. And when that comes . . . there isn't much one can do." 

"I've never known you to believe in fate." 

"And I've never known you not to have an answer." 

"On the contrary, there have been times . . . and you were there for me in each one of such instances." Her words were almost inaudible, but he heard them clearly. They both thought of their shared past, and when he had saved her life. For a moment, she stared up into his eyes, then she leaned towards him. Before he knew quite what was happening, their lips were locked together, and their eyes were closed as they answered one another's lonely souls there in the dimming light of his sitting room. At that moment, the game he had started years ago had ended in his soul, and Severus was finally ready to finish the masquerade of his emotions towards her. However, would he have time to prove it? Even as those thoughts ran through the back of his mind, he was glad to just be there in her arms. Glad to just be kissing her with long pent up passion and feeling. 

In the shadows of the sitting room, a woman stood unseen. Her body was translucent and grayish white, but her features were clear. She was tall, and in life she'd been pale and blond. Lingering for a few more moments, Narcissa watched her two friends. The smile on her face portrayed her thoughts, though no one was around to pay attention to it. _If she must be without me, let her be with him._ And then, she faded from that darkening place. Narcissa Malfoy had a visit to make to her sleeping son. However, she was determined to watch with none of them knowing. The other ghosts had understood her wish, and not even Dumbledore knew of her presence here. _Or, so she thought._

******

More Soon! 


	11. Bound to Fate

**~*~ And, The Past Caught Up ~*~**

Sleep, for the first time in years, had been peaceful for him. Until of course, an old familiar feeling began to interrupt his soon to be forgotten dreams. Dark eyes flashing open, the pain began to ravage on his arm. The mark of the pain's origin began burning blacker than his own eyes. Reluctantly, he sat up in his bed, careful not to disturb the woman at his side. For a moment, he looked at her - remembering what they had shared that evening. She, like himself, was still undressed and wrapped in his warm blankets. Her breathing was even and easy, her eyelids flickering a little bit as she continued dreaming. He was sure that she would sleep for several more hours, as it was still awhile before dawn. Glad that he could leave before she saw what he was bound to, Severus bent down and kissed Audrey on her forehead. A mournful smile slipped cross his face as he slowly left the bed, got dressed and then went to answer the call from the one whose dark magic was pulling him. Like on so many other nights before this, he did not look back to the hallways that were his sanctuary once he had left the building. If he had, it would have destroyed his resolve . . .

They met in a clearing surrounded by a vast forest which was virgin to the touch of men. It served the purpose of their meeting not being interrupted by auras. Only a few of the old guard were present, no more than that -save for their lord, who waited silently in the shadows of the trees for the last arrival. Of course, the last one had an excuse not to feel the master's displeasure - Hogwarts lay in his way, after all. At the master's side was Wormtail and the new widower, Malfoy. The others were only there as witnesses to the plot, or because the master found them entertaining. No one questioned their reason of being there, though . . . it wasn't their place to. Finally, the last member of their little party made his appearance - cloaked and masked like the others. Only Wormtail did not wear the Death Eater's 'uniform'. 

"Ah, Snape . . . so pleasant of you to decide to grace us with your appearance -all be it a slight bit too late to be fashionable." The Master began, casting a long moon born shadow upon the one to whom he spoke. 

"My Lord . . ." Severus began, but Voldemort cut off his sentence with a sweeping gesture of his hand. 

"No excuses. I know well what hinders you." Then, a horrid version of a smile crossed his serpentine face. "I know all too well - don't I, Lucius?" 

The man in question merely bowed his head in acknowledgement. Snape knew that the elder Malfoy was smiling beneath his mask. After all, this was a trap baited and set which Severus could not escape. It had to give Lucius pleasure to play witness to such a thing, and prove even more of an ecstasy to help cause it. Voldemort turned his red eyes back onto the man who played the role of Potions Master at Hogwarts School. The smile had left his face, and he tilted his head in what seemed a curious angle. 

"But, we are here to make hindrances into aides." A sparkle to the red eyes, one that could be called cruel humor. It made Severus' blood turn icy. "Which is why I called you, my Potions Master. Knowing well that you want to prove yourself out of my suspicions . . . I've a plan for you. I hear that you've an old friend in Hogwarts . . . one who had a miraculous recovery some years ago, as I remember?" Voldemort was sure that Snape lost what little color he had, but he gave no hint to his underling. "Well? Is Lark Windsong truly returned from the grave as is rumored from so long ago?" 

"She never died, as I recall." Lucius added, unasked. Voldemort gave him a warning look, which made the man resolve to silence. 

"Then, if that is so, it was a fault on your side -Severus. As it was that I gave you the order to kill her, and watched you administer the potion myself." Voldemort seemed to grow bored with what he was giving remembrance too, but he knew that Severus was squirming more than ever. "I recall that she was spotted some time after that evening, and that you were tortured for that little fault. Is this so, are am I going senile in my own rebirth?" 

"It is so, what you've recounted. I used an unsound measurement in the poison you had me brew to execute her with, and it put her into a shortened coma instead of sending her into the next world." Snape's voice did not give off the fear he was feeling, only letting out the sound of disappointment at failing Voldemort. There was no mention of the truth of what he had done that mentioned evening. Saying that he had mixed in his own blood - enchanted with a charm of protection- would have cause his death right at that second. "I was held under suspicion then as well, milord." 

"That seems to always be the case with you, Severus." Voldemort's laugh was harsh. Then, the ugly face cleared, and he gave the masked wizard a serious look. "However, I feel it is time to let you prove yourself. The task is simple. You will bring Madame Windsong to me, and I shall have an audience with her. Our talk will have _drastic_ influence on her future." He let the implications those words had set into Snape's mind. 

"As you will have it, milord." Severus finally stated, voice still clear of his real emotions. 

"Yes." Then, Voldemort waved the man away. "Now, you may go back from whence you came. Can't have you missed, can we?" 

Moments later, Snape was gone . . . the others with him. Only Voldemort, Lucius and Wormtail remained. 

"He will have his uses for awhile." The Dark Lord began, not looking at either of the two with him. "Let him believe he can regain my trust with this."

"She is a danger . . . we should just kill her." Lucius replied, trying not to sound to obtrusive. That failed immediately. A second later, he was writhing on the ground from being cursed by Voldemort. 

"You think giving one more try to harnessing magic as old as that woman has is unwise? Pity, Lucius . . . I always thought you had wit. Perhaps I am wrong?" Voldemort stayed calm, unamused as he watched the other man suffer. Wormtail stood away from them, watching with half masked fear. Growing bored, the Dark One lifted the curse . . leaving Lucius sprawled out on the clearing's dying grass. "but, don't fret too quickly . . . I know you covet her life. If she refuses my service again, you may have her . . . and Severus may pay attendance to whatever it is you choose to do with her."

"I simply want that heathen dead." Lucius said, still trying to cast off the pain of what he'd just experienced. 

"That will prove entertaining enough. I'm sure Snape will agree with you." The smile on the serpentine face chilled Lucius, though he was giving him favor of such a grant over another life. "Either way, it shall be pleasing - that meeting. Though, I will pity the loss of such a source of knowledge. Very few of her people ever come to our shores . . . and even fewer would have her placement in our honored house. Such a pity." Then, the smile cleared, and he looked towards Wormtail. "Come, we leave." And with that, those two were gone . . . leaving Lucius alone in the shadows of trees. 

~~~ 

He was half way to his destination when he was met by Dumbledore in the corridors. 

"Severus, I understand you have need of my ear?" 

"One would say that, Albus." The younger man nodded, trying to catch his breath and not to begin raving with panic. "And for this, we must call Audrey to the meeting as well. It concerns her a great deal."

"She is already here." The woman in question stepped out of the shadows after Dumbledore, and caught Severus around the middle to help support him. Lark could see the horror etched into his face. Whatever had gone on in that meeting had greatly affected him. "But, before we talk - you should. . ." 

"No! You will both here me out now, for we have little time which to plan . . ." Severus stated, looking at her sharply. Then, his eyes went to Dumbledore. "And I don't think that, whatever we come up with, will be good enough to fully solve this situation." 

** ~*~ The Plot Thickens ~*~**

Fawkes, the phoenix, watched the scene with interest. He knew what was going on well enough, and wished there were more he could do to help the humans prowling Dumbledore's office. Lark watched as Severus paced the room, his fingers cradling his chin as he thought -speaking what passed his mind out loud. It was not a sight she'd never seen before. 

"Obviously, there is not much we can do . . . unless of course Audrey takes my own path. Or, I could always silently renounce my false allegiance, and go into hiding. Those," Snape took his fingers from his face, looking directly at Dumbledore, "seem to be the only answers. Unless of course, I sacrifice myself . . ." 

"Which will benefit no one, nor will I allow you to do that." Lark cut him off, standing from the seat she had taken. 

"And you think I'd allow it of you?" His long arms crossed themselves over his chest. "I know you'd never give into what . . . will be asked of you, nor will I lead you into death - for I have no way of leading you out again, as I did last time." 

"It wasn't your fault last time, you didn't lead me . . . I was trapped, as you'll recall . . . by Lucius and one of his plots. Something which I should have noticed immediately - and failed to do so." Then, she took a breath, "And, there may be away for me to lead myself out this time, if it comes down to me being led into danger."

"You will use Earth Magic?" Dumbledore asked, having stayed silent during the slightly hidden lover's squabble. 

"A form of it, yes . . . but, I'll have to consult my Uncle Rattle on what I want to use." 

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will be tracing every move you make, better not have your family involved with this too . . ." Severus stated, shaking his head with dismay. 

"That won't matter. Rattle is already here. He was here each year I attended school, and he guided me out of the forest that one time . . ." By then, Lark had noticed the smile on Dumbledore's face. "You knew?"

"Of course." The Headmaster's twinkling eyes made her smile a bit back. Severus, however, was looking rather confused. 

"Rattle was here?" 

"Yes, and you met him many times. He brought me my mail then, as he does now, only under a different name." A smirk crossed her features. "Don't you think Horus looks so like Corbin did?" 

"Another unregistered Animagus?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Not quite that. Our people don't learn to do it . . . we either have it or not." Lark shrugged. "And Rattle came with me in disguise. I didn't even know it until after that one night . . ." Another smirk. "I, of course, should have realized it - as I inherited the same type of trait. Different bird though." 

"What type of bi . . ." Before Snape could finish, a rather large black raven was sitting on his shoulder, beak to nose with him. Audrey, however, was gone. "I see." Severus stated. The bird rubbed it's head gently against his cheek, then took flight. It flitted to the chair where Audrey had been sitting, then in a small mist, she reappeared - her bird form gone in less than a half second. "I take it, then . . . that if your plan works, you will go into hiding?"

"Yes, I will go into hiding here, as your or another teacher's raven familiar - in front of the students, of course." Then, her icy demeanor left. "Because, I don't think I could leave you again - and I know I'd not be able to bear your total lose -as I'm sure would happen if you went to Voldemort empty handed or went into hiding yourself. Besides, you are needed in this war . . . far more than I am needed." 

"Consult your Uncle, then, my dear Lark." Dumbledore nodded. With that, before Severus could protest, Lark turned herself into the raven, and left through the window. 

"I don't like it." Severus muttered. 

The other bird in the room had left it's perch as well, landing on Snape's shoulder as the raven had. The tall man sighed gently, casting his dark eyes to the floor. 

"Let her do as she will . . . it seems she knows what should be done, and I agree." Dumbledore stated. 

"So, you'd let her go blindly into death, if it choose to claim her?" Severus growled, trying to push the bird from him. Fawkes stayed put though, not in the slightest bit disturb by this treatment. Snape's attitude was usually like this . . . though perhaps less afraid, less worried.

"You do it as well, and for the same cause. Besides, I have a feeling she won't go into death at all, and she'll see that you don't face it as well." Dumbledore replied, his voice grave. Then, the twinkle returned to his eyes and he smiled at the younger man whom he'd taken under his wing -as much as Severus would allow himself to be taken. "Now, I'll call for you when Lark presents her plans . . . for the moment though, I think you should seek your bed. Let Fawkes go along with you, he seems as though he misses your presence." 

~~~

>"I don't like it."> Rattle stated, sitting on Lark's floor. He didn't like furniture . . . never really had. But, that wasn't what he was speaking of. >"After all, he is resigned to his path. . ."> 

>"Death isn't on his path, not for years to come."> Lark argued, furrowing her brows.

"Nor is it on yours." Rattle broke into English rather abruptly. 

"No, it won't be if I take this turn in the road. That is considering you help me make this spell. I can't do it on my own." She sat on the floor next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Rattle, help me. I know you can, and I know Grandmother would want you to."

"You know what you want to." He stated, shaking his graying head slowly. 

"She saw me live for years, but in a shadow for many of those years." There was silence after she spoke that, and finally, she heard her Uncle sigh deeply. "Can we really question fate?"

"Do you move so quickly to push it on yourself?" 

"And do you move so quickly as to destroy the one thing besides my family that still matters to me?"

Again, he sighed. 

"Very well." Rattle stated. "But, I am going to warn you . . . it will not be anything so easy as what you did to the Sirius person. It will take you to the very edge of death, and you will be awake for it all . . . there will be no coma, no darkness . . . you will see the very edge of the spirit world, only to be sucked right back into your body - though you have already seen one form of it completely die. That, I assure you - will leave some after affects."

"As long as I can help him, so be it." Lark whispered, after thinking it through for a few moments. With that, her Uncle nodded, and he begin to tell her a story, one that would lead to the songs and chants to help her on her way. When that was finished, she would go to the Headmaster, tell him her path . . . and then have Severus lead her to the darkness. 

~~~

In his rooms, Severus thought about the events of the evening. His mind was humming with pain, and the phoenix, as much as it wanted to be a help . . . was only making him more aggravated. 

"Why must you try and play hero, Audrey? I'm not so important as that, am I?" He asked no one, ignoring the bird that was trying to comfort him.

"You'd be surprised." The voice startled him, since the speaker was known to be dead. Severus looked up to see the ghost of Narcissa hovering beside him. "Didn't expect to see me? No, I wouldn't think so . . . but, then again . . . I didn't think I'd show myself - not until after I heard what was going on. Dumbledore called me out of the shadows after you'd left his office. Didn't think he knew I was present." 

"That was very bad judgment." Severus smirked.

"It seems to be catching." Narcissa returned the expression. "And vanishing as well. You know something . . . while Lark is planning on saving you, I think you should be looking after my son. His head is clearing of the grief now, and I don't want to startle him. However, it might be a ripe time for you to drop some hints to him . . . let him leave his Father's fate in the hands of those who know how to handle it, so to speak." 

"Would you think he'd listen to me? After all, he knows I'm under suspicion now . . ." 

"And to believe, I once thought you clever." With that, Narcissa faded from the room, but her voice lingered. "Go to him, give him hints . . . and see what I mean." 

** ~*~ Doubtful Tidings ~*~ **

Snuffles, as Harry was calling Sirius Black while the man was masquerading as a dog, sat in the corridor outside of Dumbledore's office. As soon as his flanks touched the ground, the pathway in opened and Albus came out. 

"Ah," the Headmaster stated, "there you are. Come in, we're about to start." The old wizard moved so the dog could trot past him. Albus followed a second later, and the corridor outside was empty. The rest of the school, save for those invited to the meeting, was asleep for the evening - or at least pretending to be.

Inside the Headmaster's office, a small gathering of people sat around a warm fire blazing in the hearth. They were chattering amongst themselves- well, save for two of them. At the side of the room stood Severus and Lark -neither speaking, but they stood close together, and Snape's face was close to the woman's temple, so it could very well mean that they were whispering. The Animagus ignored them though, and changed into his human form. He stretched a bit, then took a seat next to Remus Lupin, who had arrived earlier that day. 

"They seem more guarded than usual, don't they?" Sirius asked him, tilting his head ever so little towards the two he spoke of. Lupin looked towards the two from the corner of his eyes.

"Of course they would, Sirius. Lark is the reason we are meeting now. Seems we're going to be planning some academic changes - whether or not her plan works." Remus had stayed calm during that statement, but he gave a sorrowful glance towards the two Slytherins. 

"What?" Black furrowed his brow with concern. Despite all that had happened, despite that little curse she'd put on him -and whether or not it had happened, he'd never know - despite all of their animosity . . . he still cared for her well being. 

"Friends." Albus broke the light chatter, and all faces turned towards him. "We all have a common goal -and with that their comes sacrifices. And, that is why we are here tonight. One of our Professors has a plan to protect another. However, there will be a great deal of chance involved in it. The protectee has asked that we hear the plan, and help him convince her not to go through with it." Then, he turned towards Lark and Severus. "If you will begin, Professors . . ." 

~~~

"I don't like it." Sirius told Remus. The meeting was over, and the vote had been in favor of Lark's plan - much to Snape's disapproval. As well as to the disapproval of Sirius as well. "How is she sure it will even work?" 

"I think the question you want to ask is 'Why for him?' Am I right?" Lupin asked, letting his eyes tease his old friend just a bit. 

"Bugger off." 

"You know it's true." 

"And you've gone dumb." 

"Then, I won't be much help as a teacher to take her place will I?" Remus' smile made Sirius role his eyes.

"I don't see how Dumbledore is taking this chance, or letting her do so as well. When you come back into the academic system, students will most likely be pulled out." 

"There are greater threats than what I pose, Sirius." Lupin sighed.

"Do you really think they'll care?" 

"If the families are wise, they will see that . . . The Ministry isn't pretending anymore now. They know what's going on, that it's started again. Therefore, our whole world knows most of the truth and if they'd let their children from the safety of Hogwarts because they think that Dumbledore can't keep my nature under control then they are fools." 

"Last time I checked it was a potion that kept your nature under control." 

"You're missing the point." 

"Maybe." Sirius rubbed his face. "Maybe . . . But, I still don't like it." 

~~~

"You shouldn't be doing this." Severus stated, looking at two different versions of his Audrey. One was flesh and blood - her eyes blank and staring. The other was thin and shadowy, but still in her form - almost like a ghost. It was her essence, her life force. She would control her body outside of it's limits for this task, and when it was over, her essence would form another shell. All they needed now was to collect blood from her blank flesh, and send her on her way. 

"I've been telling her that since she set her mind on it. There isn't any use, she'll hear nothing of what we say." Rattle told him, taking the hand of the fleshling Audrey and cutting slightly into the palm. While he did, he chanted lightly -doing exactly what the spell called for. He collected the blood on a robe his niece wore a lot. That would be laid out upon Snape's bed, ready for when the old body died and the new body formed. And then, when it was all over - she would be in hiding until better days dawned. But, Rattle decided , she would be alive and with the one she loved. _That was a good end to the problem,_ he asked himself, _wasn't it?_ He shook of the thoughts as another spirit form came into their room. 

"I think she's very right in this." The ghost of Narcissa stated, wrapping ghostly arms around the essence of her best friend. The two spirits smiled at one another. 

"I'm glad to see someone has faith in me." Both the body and the essence spoke. It had an eerie affect, drawing the room into silence. 

"They have faith in you as well, they're just scared." Narcissa told her. Both the men seemed to ruffle at her statement. Her transparent eyes went back to Snape. "You spoke to him?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. He seemed to be more at peace with himself today." She nodded, then the room fell to silence once more. 

After a moment, Severus groaned gently- but, it was enough to break the quiet in the room once more. 

"Well, we need to be off if we are going." He pulled up his sleeve, to show his mark glowing blacker than his own eyes. "He calls." 

"Good luck, Lark." Rattle stated. "We'll be here ready to make the rest of the arrangements."

Moments later, Severus and Lark were gone from the room, on route to their destiny. 

"May the Wakantanka bless you now, little one." With that, Lark's uncle looked towards the ghost of Narcissa. "Now, we have our own work to do."

"I'll go get Albus." Narcissa nodded, then vanished as well. Left alone, Rattle began chanting over the robe stained in blood. He would not fall silent until he saw his niece take form on the bed, her new body a perfect copy of her old one. 

*************************************************************************

*Wakantanka = Great Spirit ^_^ 

******************

More Soon! The End is near! 


	12. Without the Darkness, There is No Light ...

**~*~ The Darkest Hour ~*~**

Her essence watched from a hidden place, like a wraith in the forest - her focus on the cloaked figures and the _thing_ which seemed to be a serpent masked as a human. It had been a while since she'd last laid eyes upon Voldemort, and though he was not what he had once been, he was still formidable -and she could feel the evil flow from him like a pungent stench. With a bit of subtle hovering, she moved closer into the place where the man-serpent and his followers - true and false - stood gathered. They circled a woman. A small creature with a proud bearing and hair that could blend in with the night if it weren't for the red highlights standing out in the stark moonlight. The essence of Lark turned about in her solitary place, knowing that the body which stood surrounded mimicked her actions - fooling all those present. The only one in attendance who knew what was going on did not give away his secret, but she knew he was afraid for her. Just beside Severus, she could feel fierce hatred. That could only be Lucius watching her body like that. Aside from Severus' fears, Lucius' hatred, and amusement from Voldemort, all she felt from the group of death eaters was indifference as well as bored interest. This must have been something of a compulsory meeting. But then, hadn't Severus said that all their meetings were so? The wraith smirked, and the body did so in turn. 

"You find this amusing, Miss Windsong?" The serpent man asked, his own lips mimicking her expression. The blank green eyes of her body flashed in his direction. Her body bowed, making his amusement dim - but only for a mere second. The annoyance was soon replaced with malice - which had to be a pleasure to a creature as odious as that which called itself Lord Voldemort. "Well, answer the question." 

"I find it to be a delve into déjà vu." The body replied. "Now, I was told that you had a question for me - as I was being dragged here so carefully." The green eyes shot over to where Severus stood hidden in his cloak like the others. _Play it up,_ he'd told her. _Well, here is the action then, darling._ He didn't even flinch beneath his cloak - which was what she'd expected. 

"Straight to business then, very nice. I'm sure you could well imagine what I want with you." Voldemort had moved in closer to her. Where he'd broken the circle, his followers moved in to lock the two figures in. The _thing_ circled the empty body as the wraith watched from her place, and from the bramble - she spoke the words that the body gave sound to. 

"My answer is the same then." A smile slipped over lips that were paling by the second. _Let Voldemort think it fear, this paling_. "Go sod yourself, Tommy Boy." 

Snape audibly sighed a bit, making Voldemort look in his direction before turning burning eyes back on the girl he stood so near to. The acting was going well, of course. This had been the plan - but she knew Severus was probably ready to jump out of his skin anyway. 

"I see you're still as articulate as ever. And as foolish." Then, he backed away from her. The circle's attention was glued to them, all of those gathered wondering what gave the woman such audacity. 

They all knew that she was surely dead. 

Severus had breathed out sharply at that statement of her's. _"Go sod yourself, Tommy Boy."_ American and British slang mixed - only Audrey used that. _ Authenticate it - good girl you are_, he thought towards her. Voldemort had smiled cruelly at him then, before turning his gaze back onto Audrey. Severus could feel his heart beat going too fast for calculation, and beside him, Lucius was growing excited. _What's this?_ He thought. _This can't be good for our plan - she should be 'dead' by now and back in Hogwarts._

"For this stupidity, you will pay . . . but first - you will prove entertaining." Voldemort had smiled at her, then turned towards where he and Lucius stood side by side. "Malfoy, to my side." As the one called approached, the Dark Lord turned once more to Audrey. Severus didn't like the looks of this, not in the slightest. "He's asked for your life, you know?" 

"Shocking." Audrey snorted, with her usual nerve. This was nothing out of the usual what so ever - everyone who knew of or heard of her knew it well. 

"Isn't it?" Voldemort hissed. Another smile glimmered across his ugly face. "Well then - how does this suit you? He will only have it if he can take it. I grow tired of him, and I have a feeling you share the sentiment." 

"My Lord!" Lucius shocked even himself with this input. Voldemort threw him on the ground with a simple, short curse. Malfoy tried to stand again, only to find himself face on the dirt within seconds. 

"Tiring, isn't he?" Voldemort smirked at Audrey. The body of the woman only watched him with bitter curiosity. 

Finally, she raised an eyebrow, and her voice sounded out: 

"And if I kill him?" 

"I'll kill you just the same. But, I am giving you some honor. Wouldn't want all that rage in you quelled without one last outlet, hmm?" He released his hold on Lucius, who was then sputtering out dirt and trying to catch his breath. Severus continued to watch, stunned. After a few moments, Voldemort added : 

"You'll have choice of combat as well." 

"Knives, no magic at all." Audrey had stated.

"This _should_ prove to be entertaining." Voldemort beamed coolly, then nodded. "Very well. Begin." 

The wraith had moved even closer in, her ghostly presence still going unfelt by the dark creature and minions. Her eyes took in two visions at once - the action from the outside and the action her body saw in front of it. Lucius was up now, out of his death eater's cloak and mask, and in normal clothes. Both of them were armed with knives - good weapons that she had tested before the fighting had commenced. He lashed out first, making her jump back and dodge him with the grace of a cat. Her body, which was natural with the ways of battle danced a bout a bit in her attack, lunging for her opponent with skill. The circle moved with them as they went, and the cloaked figures seemed to lean in at the first draw of blood. Malfoy's arm had a lengthy gash in it. She prowled about him, slashing here and there to bait him into striking back. It was good to feel fear from him, but Voldemort's amusement - which was almost tangible in the air - was making her nervous for some odd reason. Mix that with Snape's anxiety and that made her half way vulnerable from the collection of these outer emotions. 

"What's the matter Heathen, you look confused!" Lucius was healing, and that was not a pleasant sight. _Had he foreseen all this? Had he been acting?_ If so, Voldemort looked not the least bit surprised. _This isn't good!_ "Thinking about what death will feel like, what it will be like to die at my hands?" 

"You presume much, Lucius." Lark replied, ducking one of his advances to dive into escape. She was behind him then. He turned right before her knife made contact with his back. She flipped over herself after the miss, staying well out of his range as she recovered her footing.

"As did Narcissa. But then, she was always a fool. I, on the other hand -am no fool!" He struck out again, only to find himself tripped by her foot. 

"Is that so?" She asked as the circle began to laugh, some even applauding the irony of it all. "You seem to have a flare for drama as well. Were you planning to pierce me with such words on your lips?"

"I once pierced you in another way with nicer things on my lips, did I not?" Lucius whispered. Without warning, Lark's mind flew back to when she had just been captured after her graduation from Hogwarts. Lucius and Lestrange had raped her. A knife slicing her arm forced her back to the present and her mind grew sharp again. Only her body felt the pain after the initial shock, and even that she knew, would not slow it down. The mind remembered the rape as well as the soul did, and this was not going to be pretty. 

>"I pity your stupidity."> The body whispered on it's own. The wraith watching covered her mouth with ghostly hands. She hadn't said that! With a growl, the body lunged on the man, the knife meeting flesh and then bone. 

Lucius' scream ripped through the air, but then the body found herself flying through the air. How had that happened? The eyes of the woman, now no longer blank but blazing with rage, looked up from her laying position to see Voldemort looking down at her. He smiled knowingly. No magic for Lucius, but he could still use it to make things more interesting. 

"So I see. Now." The body jumped up, and attacked Malfoy again, this time not with her knife, but her fists and pure rage. She knew he still had his, it made itself known as it lodged in her belly - embedding itself in her flesh to it's hilt. Again, she was down - in a howl of pain. Grasping her belly, the body of Lark began to grovel on the ground, not allowing anyone to see what she had found beneath where she'd fallen. Behind her, Lucius was laughing. 

The wraith watched as her body was kicked over to lay on her back. Her flesh form lay still for a moment, hands clutched over something solid. Lucius, blind from his impending victory, did not see the sharp stone she held. When it connected with his head, however, he knew well what had happened. When it smashed through the front of his skull, he knew no more. 

Snape watched as the body of Audrey, eyes now practically glowing with a wildness he had witnessed only a few times before - but never at this level -, lifted the scalp of Lucius Malfoy over her head. The blood flowed down her arms, and bits of brain were plastered to her face and chest. She was laughing, letting some of the blood enter her mouth. After it did - she spit it out at Voldemort. 

>"Fall fast, dark and little would -be- god. Fall fast."> Her cackle was almost hideous to hear as she spoke in her native language, and Severus was almost trembling. Voldemort, however, was raging. He was glaring at her in matched fury, and pointing his wand. 

"Avada Kedavra." The Dark Lord hissed.

The wraith only saw a glimmer of green, and then a tug on her mind set her swiftly through the forest. Her body was dead, and her soul was being pulled toward her living blood - the blood that her uncle still chanted over, tirelessly. 

**~*~ Of The Dawn ~*~ **

Lark's fingers went to the tender flesh of her eyelids immediately, and she felt them gently. Silken and closed, fringed with thick black lashes. Her hands moved to her cheeks, and she felt that they were wet with tears - the smooth, elegant height felt so real under the salty moisture. A small laugh escaped her lips, and she took in breath like it was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted on her tongue. She was alive! Her sobs began to rack her body, and without opening her eyes, she curled over onto her side and began to cry hard. Lark remembered it all. The blood, the pain from the fight . . .the curse that had killed her last body. She also remembered that first meeting with Voldemort, so long ago . . . and what had taken place before it. It all flooded her mind like a dam had broken. At her bed side, she felt Rattle stand up from where he had been chanting not too long ago. His old hands reached down and ruffled her hair gently. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look up at his smiling face. He looked at her as well, and for a moment taken aback by something. Then, he just sighed and smiled again. 

"What?" Lark's voice croaked through her tears. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes, little one." Rattle stated. "They are . . . different now." 

"How so?" Without a real second thought, she launched herself from the bed to find that her legs, newly made legs and unused to walking, though her mind still knew the motor skills it took, had given way under her. She fell to the floor. When Rattle bent down to help her, she pushed him away and sat herself up so that her back rested against the bed. "Get me a mirror, uncle. My hand mirror." She herself had set her own things in this room before she and Severus and her old body had left for their confrontation with Voldemort. "It's on the table, there." 

A moment later, Rattle was slowly turning the silver handled mirror towards her, so she could see what had spooked him so. For moment, she looked down at the floor, almost afraid of what she would find gazing back at her. Gradually, she lifted her chin so she could peer into her own eyes. The sight took her breath away, but only for a moment. Her eyes were odd, strikingly so, but still beautiful in an eerie way. The color had paled, and looked almost icy in their nature. Mint green, one might say . . but with more sparkle. Her pupils were black, of course, but they had shrunk down to be very tiny, but still worked as normal pupils did, though they seemed not to. A small smile slipped across her face. 

"An affect from the spell, and from the death of your old body. It won't change." He told her, his voice not hinting at any emotions he may be feeling. 

"It does not matter. I will, however, be able to walk again, correct?" 

"Of course. Just in time . . . you woke up before I could strengthen your legs." He smiled, allowing a little of what he felt to show through. Rattle was worried for her, but assured in her strength. Overall, he was just glad that she was alive. "I'm proud of you, little one. Not many have had the strength to last the duration of this spell."

"I know." Lark stated. Then, she sighed. "Will you help me back into the bed? I don't think Severus would appreciate me crumpled in his floor when he returns." 

Obviously, the experience had no affect on her ways of thinking, her humor or her crudeness. It was a joy to her old uncle, and he laughed as he did as she requested. 

~*~*~*~ 

Rattle stood with a ghostly Narcissa outside of his chambers when Severus returned. They were there, no doubt, to intercept him before he saw her. Instinct brought his heart to beat in his throat. Masking it, he approached them calmly, letting his eyes show what he felt. His voice, however, was it's usual cold calmness. 

"She is not well?" He asked. 

"She has changed a bit, her eyes are different, and her legs are weak - but she is well." Rattle replied. "Just weak, as I said."

"Lark is asleep now as well. We will, however," Narcissa stated, "let you in to see her. After all, it's both your quarters now, and we can't keep you from your own place." 

"I'm glad we agree." Severus gave her a slight bow of his head, as he passed them. He did not catch the gaze the uncle and the ghost shared, nor the smile. 

When he got into the bedroom area, he found her resting on the bed. Audrey's eyes were closed, and she was very much asleep. Severus discarded his death eater uniform and tucked it away in its hiding place, then went to join her on the bed. He lay down beside her, gently taking her in his arms. He let his face rest against her own as he curled himself about her sleeping form - her new form, identical to the old one he knew so well. His Audrey, alive. A smile went across his face, and he kissed her cheek gently so not to wake her. She needed her rest, after all. Severus let his thoughts run through the night, painful though it was. He let it go through and by the hours just past - the time that cleared Voldemort's suspicion of him. Snape could consider himself safe - at least for the moment. The vision of Audrey killing Lucius stayed with him though, and as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, he did not wonder if anything of that creature that had broken free of her control in the end still remained. He knew it was still there, at least a part of it anyway. That had been instinct . . . pure aggression, though human and sentient, avenging her body of the rape it suffered from Malfoy and Lestrange. Severus felt hatred course through him for what had happened to her back then, but he'd gotten his own revenge for that already as well. He'd done so after he had found her in the cell where Malfoy had stashed her. He'd cleaned her up himself, pried the story from her . . . and then he had gone to speak to Voldemort of the treatment Malfoy had allowed the Master's prize. Lucius and Lestrange had been lucky to survive that evening after Voldemort heard Snape's tale. Still, he wished he could have done more then . . . but, she was avenged now. Well, at least partially. Perhaps he could arrange for an accident to happen to Lestrange ? . . . a cruel smile crossed his face again, as he fell asleep next to the woman he loved . . . his Audrey, who was alive - though she was dead to the rest of the world and would remain so until the time came when Voldemort was dead and gone and his loyal followers were locked away forever. 

~*~*~*~

A month had passed from the school losing their DAtDA Professor. Professor Lupin had taken her place, much to the grumbling protests of a few parents - but no one was with drawn. Windsong's murder was known to have been dealt out by the Death Eaters, and Snape - being one known to have consorted with the type back before The Dark Lord's fall, had been questioned. However, Dumbledore, McGonagall and even Harry himself had vouched for Professor Snape, and affectively cleared his name for the time being. Still, there were rumors, but then one could not help those -even if they did crawl under Severus' skin as well as another certain Slytherin's. 

Harry Potter walked with Ron and Hermione on either side of him, the three of them laughing over something Hagrid had told them earlier. They were going to Potions, knowing well that they would be silenced soon by their strict teacher. 

Entering the classroom, they found Snape waiting for the class . . . but he was not alone. A raven was perched upon a stand obviously just set up, and it was watching the students with steady eyes. As the class entered in time, and Snape's time to speak came, the Professor stood up and walked down the rows of his classroom. The bird took flight, going to his shoulder in a moment after he left it's side. 

"This is Nevermore. She is my familiar, and as such, she will be treated with respect. Any harm that comes to her will not be taken lightly, and I will assure you all that you will regret even plucking one of her feathers." Snape told them, letting one of his fingers brush over the bird's folded wings. The students merely watched, a bit shocked at this behavior of affection from their Potions Professor - and to a bird no less. Still, no one dared question it . . . even when they found the bird had the gift of speech. It's squawking tattletale nature had given it a worse reputation that Mrs. Norris the cat - and that was saying a lot.


	13. Happily Ever After

** ~*~ Epilogue ~*~**

She was small and very thin, with long black curls and slightly tanned skin. She looked normal enough, in her little muggle sun dress of purple, and her feet bare on the stone floor - protected by one of her mother's warming charms, of course. She'd gotten the anti-shoe sentiment from her mother, after all. Despite looking like a normal kid, she had weird eyes - and that set her apart from most - even in this place. One was pale green, with a very small pupil that worked well, though it did not seem to, and her other eyes was as black as obsidian. The little girl ran down the corridor from Professor Lupin's class where she had been talking to him , his wife and Doggie (as she called Sirius), going past Professor Potter in the hallway. She was late for lessons with her Mother, and she knew that her father would not be pleased if he heard of that. 

"Ligeia, you know very well . . ." Harry began, but the girl gave him no mind as she went. The child was not yet of school age and he couldn't take points from her running in the hallways, but she knew more than most of the ones enrolled -even up to the 7th years. She was an evident mix of both her parents, making her a very perplexing character. At least she hadn't bitten his head off with a sharp remark this time. Sometimes, the child could prove more trouble than anyone expected of one so small and thin - she was even worse than her four older brothers -and that was saying a lot. Azrael, Mordred, Rattle and Anton had been hellions. Potter watched as she went through the halls away from him, soon being enveloped in the dark shadows. When he could see her no more, he shook his head and entered Lupin's class room. 

"Ah, Harry. I was wondering when you'd get time away from your lesson plans." Remus teased. At his side sat Sirius Black - whose name had been cleared long ago - and Lupin's wife, a lady by the name of Guenivere whom Harry had met a few months before she and Lupin tied the knot. That too, had taken place long ago. 

"Yes," Harry smiled "you know, planning to teach ickle ones how to ride brooms is very time consuming." 

Before he sat down, he pulled the door closed behind him. They were two weeks away from beginning the school year, and it was good to know that they still had enough free time to visit with friends. Sirius was there just to visit before the school year began, off from his stint in the Ministry (which Hermione, Ron's wife, now ruled over) for a few weeks, and as Guenivere was teaching Astronomy, she had her own reasons to still be in the school with her husband. Lupin was now teaching Transfiguration. Why he'd ever given up the DAtDA class to his long standing successor, Harry would never know. He'd always thought Lupin had enjoyed teaching that course. His thoughts then turned toward the successor of that role of teaching. He wondered if Ligeia was in her presence yet. . . 

~*~*~*~

A little while after that moment, the little girl was shyly knocking on the door that led into the Potion Professor's study. She knew that she shouldn't be back down here when he was grading papers - but if mother was not in their quarters where she'd just looked, she would be down here. 

"Enter." The familiar silken voice called out. Ligeia did as commanded, going through the door slowly. Her eyes - mismatched in color - grew a bit wider when she came face to face with the man she knew the school children feared. Not only did he teach Potions, but he was also the Headmaster these days now that Dumbledore had gone into retirement. Potter, oddly enough, was deputy headmaster. Her father's hair, once midnight black, was now pepper colored with his age. His skin however, was still youthful looking, and his dark eyes still glittered with hints of malice from time to time. He raised his eyebrow at the child, letting a little smirk play his lips. "Ligeia, what did I tell you about bothering me in here?"

"Not to." The little girl - his little girl - replied. "But . . ." 

"But?" The eyebrow went higher, and he knew she was questioning how it did that. She'd asked before, when she was about five. She'd said it was probably against the law of gravity. Mean spirited little thing she was, but with a good heart when it came to things of importance. It made him proud of her. He knew she'd be in Slytherin when her time came to be enrolled. 

"I can't find Mother." She finished, her own gall rising at the fact of how impossibly annoying her father could be at times. Rules, rules, rules . . . that's what he was about. Rules, and sharp sarcasm. O, and her Mother -as well as herself and her brothers. Still, he was very cool at times, and she was a Daddy's girl if the truth be told - though if anyone ever found that out, she'd kill them. "She told me she'd be home." 

"That's odd." He left the desk and went to his daughter, taking her hand in his own. "Audrey told me she'd be waiting for you there as well. I wonder where she's gone off to." 

Ligeia's mother could be odd at times. It was an after affect of her part in the war, her father had said. The little girl was glad she'd been born after those time - the stories were always dark from those days. And it made her Mother strange sometimes, those stories. 

"She's where she used to be at times, Severus." A woman's voice told them. The father and daughter turned around, to be faced with a vision of a ghost. 

"What do you mean, Aunt Narcissa?" Ligeia questioned. While some children would have been bothered with a ghost for an aunt, it bothered her not at all. Other than mother and father, Aunt Narcissa was Ligeia's favorite person. Aunt's son, who was an Unspeakable at the ministry, was okay -but she thought Draco a little to arrogant - even if she was only 9 and had never seen the world. 

The ghost smiled down at her in reply, then pointed up at the rafters over their heads. 

"Not again." Father sighed. Then, he turned his face up so that he was looking directly at the revealed wood workings in the ceiling of the dungeons. "Audrey, come down. You were supposed to help Ligeia with her studies, remember?" 

"No, we were going to bake a cake." Ligeia volunteered.

"Don't try to weasel out of this." Severus mumbled to her with a smirk, making her glower at him. He only smiled at his daughter, then looked back up at the rafters. "Audrey, really . . . come down. Stop acting like a little heathen." 

At that, a woman jumped down from the hole in the ceiling. She was small, slightly chubby and tawny skinned with pale green eyes with small pupils. Like Severus, her flesh had few of the wrinkles age brought, but her bearing was now one that showed her wisdom -and at times her insanity. She had solid white hair - it had once been black with red highlights, Ligeia knew - but after the war, it had turned quickly to white. Her Father had told her it was from the stress of what she had done, Mother said it was because Father could be a total dolt and nearly got himself killed so many times. Ligeia guessed at a mix of both reasons. 

"What did I tell you?" Mother hissed at Father. 

"As though I ever listen." He smirked. Ligeia knew where she got it from, the sarcasm . . . but her's was worse than both of them - after all, she was her parents combined. Mother shook her head, bowing her chin to her chest. Then, she looked up and smiled. Next thing Ligeia knew, her mother had pounced on her Father and they were in the floor, Mother sitting on his chest. The child rolled her eyes at the old joke they had between them, not really understanding what it meant. Besides, she hated it when they got mushy with one another - and more often than not , it would come after a scene like this. 

"Mother, I need help with my lessons." The little girl complained over the sound of her parent's arguing over something that had happened long before she was born. Most of the argument was teasing. 

"Let them be for now, Lark will help you later Ligeia." Narcissa told her. The little girl huffed, then looked up at her Aunt. Narcissa lowered her voice then. "Besides, we can always raid the kitchens while they settle their … er … talking." 

"Really?" The child asked in a whisper, knowing that Narcissa would help her in just that. So what if Father got angry? The house elves were fun to terrorize. The ghost lady nodded, and then, they were off - leaving her parents in the darkened hallway. 

~*~*~*~

"Now, where do you think they've gotten off to? I need to help Ligeia with her Lakota." Lark stated. She looked up at Severus, who was then glowering at her. "What? So, I had a flashback . . .and I curled up in an old hiding place to remember… it happens." 

"I know." Was all he said, trying to hide his troubled feelings. She took his arm, and soon, they were embracing again. When the released one another, Severus spoke again. "Let's go find our daughter . . . I believe she went off with Narcissa." 

"Should be easy to find her then." Lark nodded. 

"The kitchens." They groaned at the same time. 

**The End ^_^**


End file.
